Des épidémies de rêves
by Sasuke-yume-naruto
Summary: "Des fois,je me demande s'il se souvient de notre première rencontre.D'autres fois,je me demande ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais su ce qui allait se passer. Peut-être que j'aurais fuis.Ou peut-être pas en fait.Ouais,sûrement pas.J'aurais refait les mêmes gestes, j'aurais encore prononcé les mêmes paroles, juste pour voir son sourire.Ou pour le serrer dans mes bras."Naruto.NaruSasu.
1. Chapter 1

_Des fois, je me demande s'il se souvient de notre première rencontre. Des premières paroles que nous avons échangées. De notre premier frôlement. Sûrement que oui._

_D'autres fois, je me demande ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais su ce qui allait se passer.  
En fait, si j'avais su ce qui allait suivre, j'aurais fait demi-tour et me serais enfui loin, loin de cette ville, loin de cette salle de cours. Loin de ce lycée. Loin de ce trottoir où il m'a parlé pour la première fois.  
Ou peut-être pas en fait.  
Ouais, sûrement pas. J'aurais refait les mêmes gestes, j'aurais encore prononcé les mêmes paroles, juste pour voir son sourire.  
Ou pour le serrer dans mes bras._

**Mots retrouvés gribouillés sur un emballage sur le trottoir en face du lycée d'Oto, écrits par la main de Naruto Uzumaki, trois jours après « La » conversation avec Sasuke.**

* * *

Iruka leva le nez des copies qu'il était censé corriger et observa ses élèves. Peu d'entre eux réfléchissaient réellement à leurs exercices de mathématiques, les autres préférant discuter à voix basse dans un léger brouhaha. Il soupira et jeta un coup d'œil dehors. Le temps était lourd pour un après-midi de quatre octobre. Il faisait chaud mais gris et il ne put s'empêcher de trouver ce temps étouffant.

« Iruka-sensei ? Appela l'une de ses élèves au premier rang. Vous pouvez venir s'il vous plait ? »

Il se leva doucement, mais cela n'empêcha pas les adolescents de continuer à parler. Ce n'était que la première heure de cours et déjà, ils étaient dissipés. Il eut un petit sourire en reconnaissant bien là les élèves de la terminale B. C'était l'unique classe dont la composition n'avait jamais changée au cours des années lycée et Iruka les avait pour la deuxième année consécutive. Il savait quels élèves il pouvait laisser parler parce qu'ils auraient quand même une note convenable, quels élèves il devait pousser ou soutenir, quels élèves copiaient, quels élèves se laissaient copier. Il reconnaitrait leur frange, leurs mèches, leur sac même dans une folle bondée.

Oui, Iruka connaissait bien ses élèves et c'était justement pour cette raison qu'il était un si bon professeur principal.

Alors, quand il eut finit d'aider son élève, il retourna s'asseoir à son bureau et se remit à corriger ses copies. Cependant, un rire mal étouffé attira son attention et il leva les yeux. Au cinquième rang, un adolescent brun aux étranges triangles rouges tatoués sur les joues riait avec son voisin de devant. Mais quand les élèvent remarquèrent le regard de leur professeur, ils firent semblant de s'intéresser à leurs cahiers, pouffant encore de temps à autre.

Kiba Inuzuka, avec ses deux triangles rouges tatoués sur les joues, était l'un des élèves les plus sociaux qu'Iruka n'ait jamais vu. Il aimait le sport, rire et s'amuser. Il aimait ses camarades de classe et ceux-ci lui rendaient bien.

Iruka leva les yeux au ciel devant leur comportement mais bien vite, son regard se porta sur le rang derrière celui de Kiba. Il était vide. Quatre chaises vides.

Ils étaient encore absents. Sûrement ne viendraient-ils pas en première heure.

Il soupira, les imaginant quelque part en train de traîner et fumer. Ce n'était pas parce que l'un d'entre eux avait la mauvaise manie de toujours arriver en retard que les autres devaient suivre. Il regarda sa montre. Neuf heures moins vingt.

Deux coups secs donnés à la porte attirèrent son attention et il lâcha un « Entrez » plat, passant avoir affaire aux fameux retardataires. Ce fut cependant la directrice, la belle mais non moins effrayante Tsunade Koishi.

« Iruka, appela-t-elle de sa voix sévère.

-Ma classe est à vous Tsunade-sama, répondit-il automatiquement. »

Elle avança et monta sur l'estrade, ses deux couettes blondes et sa forte poitrine se balançant au rythme de ses bras. Les élèves la regardèrent en silence. Elle posa ses mains sur ses haches, dans une attitude autoritaire et imposante, puis elle commença son discours :

« Un nouvel élève arrive dans votre classe aujourd'hui. Il vient refaire sa dernière année de lycée ici et je compte sur vous pour l'accueillir convenablement. Il a connu quelques problèmes d'intégration dans le passé mais je compte sur lui pour se rattraper. »

Elle regarda les élèves un par un, les sonda de ses yeux noisettes et reporta son attention vers la porte :

« Entre je te pris, tonna-t-elle. »

La porte coulissa, une main hâlée posée sur sa tranche. Le nouvel élève entra, d'un pas qui paraissait assuré et quelques élèves écarquillèrent les yeux devant son apparence peu commune. Une peau hâlée, des cheveux blonds en bataille et des yeux bleus leur faisaient face, le tout monté sur un bon mètre quatre-vingt.

Un brouhaha s'éleva. Le nouveau ne laissa aucune émotion s'afficher sur son visage mais devina bien ce qui attirait leur attention. Dans un geste lent et calculé, il porta une main à sa joue droite. Il caressa du bout des doigts ses trois cicatrices.

Trois longs traits parallèles s'étendaient sur chacune de ses joues, à la manière des moustaches des félins. Elles lui piquaient encore un peu et il eut la pensée qu'elles devaient être encore rouges.

Il ne portait pas encore l'uniforme du lycée. Un jean noir, une veste en cuir ouverte sur un pull bleu foncé avec col en V, il ne semblait pas être venu pour étudier.

« Voici Naruto Uzumaki, introduisit Tsunade, les sortant tous de leurs pensées par la même occasion. »

Sur ce, elle quitta la salle, ses talons résonnant sur le parquet qui recouvrait le sol. Naruto la suivit de ses yeux magnétisants. Il les darda ensuite sur le mur en face de lui, loin derrière les adolescents assis.

Iruka se demanda ce qui était arrivé à ce gamin. Il ne semblait pas vraiment à l'aise dans cette classe. « Des problèmes d'intégration » avait dit Tsunade. Quels genres de problèmes ? En avait-il été la cause ou la victime ? Il sentit son ventre se tordre sous le désir qui avait fait de lui un professeur : le désir d'aider ces gamins.

Il s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Naruto tourna la tête vers lui. Il n'avait pas les yeux d'une victime, mais pas ceux d'un causeur de troubles non plus. Il avait des yeux normaux. Et ça étonna Iruka.

« Je suis Iruka, introduisit l'enseignant. Je serai ton professeur de mathématiques et principal pour cette année. Tu peux aller t'assoir aux côtés de Kiba. Tu ne peux pas le louper, c'est celui avec les tatouages sur les joues. »

Naruto hocha la tête et partit s'asseoir. Kiba observa son profil quelques secondes, sa mâchoire carrée, son nez plat, ses cicatrices. Elles devaient le faire souffrir.

Il avait envie de lui demander comment il se les était faites. Le regard fixe de Naruto sur le professeur, sa posture droite, tout indiquait qu'il était tendu, alors Kiba se pencha vers son pupitre et entama la conversation :

« Salut, chuchota-t-il, comme tu es nouveau ici, je vais être sympa et devenir ton meilleur pote. Non, plus sérieusement, je te dirai tout ce qu'i savoir sur les gens de ce lycée, parce que bien sûr, je suis omniscient. Donc tu peux m'appeler Dieu. »

Naruto cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, son regard dardé sur son voisin, qui avait lâché sa tirade d'un air tout à fait sérieux. Puis il pouffa doucement et Kiba eut un sourire. Le rire de son nouveau voisin était rauque et il sut déjà que celui-ci fumait. Il chercha un peu et trouva la confirmation dans une des poches que la veste en cuir qui reposait sur le dossier de la chaise : un paquet de cigarettes en ressortait.

Naruto haussa un sourcil, un sourire aux lèvres et lui intima :

« Et bien, ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe. »

Kiba haussa les épaules et en continuant de chuchoter, répondit :

« Bah, je n'ai pas tort sur un seul point : je connais pratiquement tout le monde dans cette classe comme ma poche, sauf toi bien entendu. Tiens, le prof par exemple. Iruka est le seul prof que je connaisse qui autorise les élèves à l'appeler par son prénom. Si un jour tu as le malheur de l'appeler Monsieur il pète un câble. C'est le meilleur prof principal au monde, il est super proche de ses élèves. Tu t'en rendras vite compte. »

Naruto hocha la tête, un sourire en coin toujours au coin des lèvres. Ce Kiba parlait beaucoup. Beaucoup et gentiment. Une ombre passa dans ses yeux cobalt : ça le changeait de ses anciens camarades de classe.

Kiba lui tapota gentiment l'épaule et Naruto se retourna une fois de plus vers lui, craignant un peu que Kiba ait perçu son malaise. Cependant, son voisin eut le tact de ne pas demander et annonça :

« Si tu as une question mec, n'hésite pas. »

Naruto observa un instant la classe, passant ses yeux magnétisants sur les quelques regards curieux qu'on lui lançait, sur les queues de cheval, les cheveux coupés courts et ceux relâchés. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil rapide, presque craintif sur la rangée vide derrière lui et questionna Kiba :

« Il n'y a personne derrière nous ? »

Kiba perdu d'un coup son éternel sourire et Naruto haussa un sourcil. L'adolescent tatoué détourna le regard pour regarder le tableau d'un air sérieux. Il semblait troublé.

Naruto crut alors qu'il ne lui répondrait pas et fixa les carreaux de son bloc-notes avec insistance. Il sortit ensuite son agenda, chercha la date du jour même et griffonna quelques mots. Quand il le rangea de nouveau dans son sac, la voix de Kiba s'éleva :

« En vérité, il y a quelqu'un derrière nous. Quatre personnes. Mais ils sont toujours en retard au premier cours, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ils fument dans l'enceinte du lycée, sous les yeux des surveillants, sèchent des cours pour aller sur le toit, tutoient et répondent à tous les professeurs…Plus personne ne leur fait de remarques à force mais personne n'ose agir comme eux. Ce sont un peu les rebelles du lycée tu vois ? Ils sont toujours, tout le temps, en colère contre tout. »

Naruto le regarda, mais ne pipa aucun mot. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, un malaise s'insinua en lui et ses cicatrices le démangèrent.

Kiba observa la cour par la fenêtre et continua :

« Derrière moi, c'est la place de Gaara Sabaku. On ne l'a jamais entendu élever la voix mais ses mots sont aussi tranchants qu'une lame. Il ne parle pas beaucoup cependant. Il y a Ino Yamanaka, derrière toi, à droite, c'est sans doute la plus sociale. C'est une furie cependant, ne te la mets pas à dos et ne sors pas avec elle non plus. Trop de mecs l'ont fait selon moi. A côté d'Ino, c'est Lee Rock, le petit ami de Gaara. Beaucoup de gens le trouvent trop bizarre, je pense qu'il est juste impliqué dans ce qu'il fait. Tu ne peux pas le louper crois-moi, il parle bien trop fort pour ça.

-Son petit ami ? Comment l'homosexualité est prise dans votre lycée ? Le coupa Naruto et pour le coup, ses cicatrices le démangèrent beaucoup plus.

-Au début, mal. Tout le monde se moquait d'eux, les dénigrait ou les évitait. Certains ont même essayé de les frapper, mais je ne sais par quel moyen, ça s'est arrêté. Comme ça, du jour au lendemain. »

Naruto avala sa salive et serra fermement les poings, pour s'empêcher de toucher ses balafres. Devait-il le lui dire maintenant ?

Kiba se retourna et posa sa main à plat sur le bureau derrière lui, il semblait voir quelque chose que Naruto ignorait.

« Kiba, ça se passe de ce côté jeune homme, l'apostropha le professeur.

-Pardon Iruka, répondit aussitôt l'appelé en se rasseyant correctement. »

Iruka le regardant en fronçant les sourcils quelques secondes et quand il se détourna Kiba jeta un coup d'œil à Naruto qui le regardait toujours et annonça :

« Quant à celui qui est derrière toi… »

Il ne put jamais achever sa phrase puisque la porte coulissa brutalement, faisant résonner un claquement sec dans toute la classe. Naruto darda ses yeux céruléens vers les nouveaux arrivants. Une jeune fille entra en premier, sa longue queue de cheval se soulevant derrière elle sous ses pas fluides et légers. Son uniforme la moulait parfaitement et Naruto se demanda un instant si sa jupe n'était pas trop courte, son nœud et ses boutons pas trop défaits. Son teint de pêche, encore bronzé par l'été luisait sous les lumières artificielles de la classe. Une grande mèche lui cachait la moitié du visage et comme elle était de profil, il ne put pas voir la couleur de ses pupilles.

Un garçon à la coupe au bol noire la suivit. Ses sourcils étaient plus épais que la moyenne, pas assez pour lui manger la moitié du front mais suffisamment pour que Naruto ne trouve cela étrange. Sa cravate avait été abandonnée et la chemise à manches courtes de son uniforme était ouverte sur un tee-shirt vert. Ses yeux noirs scrutaient la salle et se plissèrent légèrement lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur Naruto. Ce dernier remarqua alors qu'ils n'étaient pas bridés, mais pratiquement ronds. Il se demanda de quel pays il venait.

Il fut suivi par un autre garçon qui avait teint ses cheveux en rouge. Son uniforme était correct mais ses sourcils rasés et ses yeux maquillés de noir. La couleur de son regard était claire, d'un bleu-vert que Naruto n'avait alors jusque là jamais vu.

La jeune blonde lui jeta un regard de son œil visible et il put découvrir le turquoise de ses prunelles.

Le dernier arrivant fit son apparition quelques secondes après eux, fermant doucement la porte et levant son regard vers le professeur furieux. Ses yeux aussi étaient noirs, sa peau pâle et ses cheveux indisciplinés à l'arrière étaient aussi ébènes. L'éclairage leur donnait de drôle de reflets. Sa chemise était ouverte sur les trois premiers boutons, dévoilant une peau au grain parfait.

Iruka posa ses mains sur sa hanche et leur intima :

« Pourriez-vous au moins avoir la décence de toquer la prochaine fois jeunes gens ? »

Tandis que la blonde et le jeune homme aux sourcils épais hochaient vaguement la tête, les deux autres lui envoyèrent un regard blasé.

« Allez-vous asseoir, reprit Iruka.

-On n'a pas besoin que tu nous le dises, trancha l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges. »

Il traversa les rangées et passa à la droite de Naruto qui croisa son regard. Des yeux rouges, fatigués et humides. Insomnies remarqua-t-il de suite. Puis il prit place derrière Kiba et Naruto l'identifia comme Gaara Sabaku.

La jeune fille passa peu de temps après et Naruto sut déjà qu'il s'agissait d'Ino Yamanaka. Elle lui envoya un sourire aguicheur qu'il ignora royalement. Si seulement elle savait… Le garçon à la coupe au bol était allé s'asseoir à côté d'elle. C'était donc Rock Lee.

Il ne restait plus de vide que le siège derrière lui et le dernier du groupe des retardataires s'était arrêté entre deux rangées, à un mètre de Naruto. Il le regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Or son regard n'était pas porté sur ses cicatrices mais sur ses yeux. Naruto les plongea alors dans les siens.

Et ce qu'il vit le perdit à tout jamais.

Ses yeux n'étaient pas noirs, ils étaient plus que ça. Ce n'était pas un noir commun, c'était un noir dont on ne pouvait pas distinguer la pupille de l'iris. C'était deux lacs d'encre, dont la sensation de profondeur qui s'en dégageait étourdissait Naruto. Tellement d'émotions y tourbillonnaient. Il y décela en premier la colère. Puis la curiosité et un peu de tendresse. C'était un regard de rêveur. Et soudain, ça le frappa. Il eut l'impression de suffoquer intérieurement. Il y avait de la douleur. Tellement de douleur. Mais l'adolescent s'avança et passa entre son bureau et celui de Kiba, coupant ainsi le contact visuel établi entre eux.

Ses mains étaient dans ses poches, son sac à bandoulière tapant régulièrement contre sa cuisse et les yeux de Naruto s'accrochèrent un instant à son poignet. Son souffle s'accéléra un peu. Sa peau. Elle était si blanche.

Le brun le dépassa et s'installa derrière lui. Naruto fronça les sourcils. Ses yeux étaient hypnotisant. Mais qui diable était-il ?

Il lança un regard interrogatif à Kiba mais celui-ci gribouillait déjà quelque chose sur son cahier. Naruto prit alors son mal en patience.

Mais alors qu'il réussissait à peu près à reprendre le fil des explications de leur professeur, une boulette de papier arriva sur sa table. Il tourna la tête à droite et Kiba lui envoya un sourire d'encouragement. Il déplia alors le papier, morceau d'une page arrachée sans soin et déchiffra l'écriture en pattes de mouche de son nouveau voisin :

« _Lui, c'est Sasuke Hatake. C'est le fils de notre professeur d'histoire. Il est toujours indifférent à tout. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois s'énerver, contre un mec qui avait apparemment blessé Ino. Hiroki qu'il s'appelait. Il s'en est pris plein la gueule. M'enfin. Sasuke, c'est le type de gars que tu n'entendras pas souvent parler. »_

Naruto termina sa lecture et froissa à nouveau le papier avant de le glisser dans sa trousse. Il remercia Kiba d'un signe de la tête et reporta son attention sur le cours.

Ou essaya.

Son nouveau lycée était dans une ville éloignée de son ancienne, remplie d'inconnus et il s'était fait un semblant d'ami. Mais son malaise ne disparaissait pas. Ces quatre personnes l'intriguaient. Il secoua la tête, ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Mais comment quelqu'un comme Sasuke Hatake qui avait un regard si rêveur pouvait-il être indifférent ?

La première heure de mathématiques passa rapidement. La deuxième aussi. Et ce fut l'heure de la pause.

Naruto se leva, affila son manteau de cuir et se dirigea vers la sortie. Cependant, Kiba l'interpella :

« Hey Naruto ! Tu vas où ? C'est la pause, vient faire la connaissance des autres !

-Je vais fumer, répondit le concerné en se retournant.

-Tu mangeras avec nous alors ? Demanda un roux à côté de Kiba. »

Naruto hocha la tête, essayant de se convaincre d'être heureux de se faire si vite intégrer à la classe. Il traversa les couloirs, la cour remplie d'élèves et sortit de l'enceinte du lycée. Il s'appuya contre un mur, sortit une cigarette et l'alluma. Il inspira doucement une bouffée et expira la fumée. Il la regarda s'envoler dans le ciel gris et ses yeux s'assombrirent une fois de plus. Il n'aimait pas cette ville. Il n'aimait pas ce lycée. Tout allait se finir comme dans son ancienne école. Il tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette.

Une voix résonna à sa droite :

« Excuse-moi, t'as du feu s'il te plait ? »

Naruto sursauta et faillit lâcher sa précieuse cigarette quand il vit à qui elle appartenait. Sasuke Hatake se tenait à côté de lui, cigarette coincée entre les lèvres et une moue de pure indifférence sur le visage. Il était plus petit que lui. Naruto cligna des yeux, ressortit son briquet et l'alluma. Sasuke se pencha, ferma les yeux et alluma sa cigarette. Naruto n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre la marque, une Marlboro. Lui fumait des Camel. Il observa le visage de son vis-à-vis. Il était tellement proche. Si proche qu'il pouvait observer la peau pâle qui était si lisse, la texture soyeuse de ses cheveux, ses longs cils, ses lèvres fines et légèrement roses et même le grain de beauté au creux de sa clavicule. Pas si parfaite que ça finalement sa peau. Une fois sa cigarette allumée, en quelques secondes à peine –et Naruto sut qu'il fumait comme lui depuis un bon moment-, il le remercia d'un signe de la tête et partir.

Naruto rangea aussitôt son briquet et ses yeux se reperdirent dans le ciel. Il en oublia la cigarette qui se consumait toute seule dans sa main. Quelque chose avait été remuée en lui en entendant la voix de Sasuke Hatake. Quelque chose dont il ignorait tout. Ce n'était pourtant pas une voix exceptionnelle, c'était une voix déjà muée, suave, calme et posée. Une voix neutre. Et ça l'avait ébranlé.

Il chercha Sasuke Hatake du regard et le trouva quelques mètres plus loin, de l'autre côté du portail. Lee Rock était appuyé contre le muret, Gaara Sabaku dans ses bras et semblait parler avec passion de quelque chose que Sasuke Hatake, en face d'eux, écoutait attentivement, fumant. Ino Yamanaka était de l'autre côté de la route, embrassant un élève d'un autre lycée à pleine bouche.

Il fut surpris de voir que l'expression de Sasuke Hatake avait changé. L'émotion dans ses yeux aussi. La tendresse y avait pris place et jaillissait sur tout son visage, détendant ses traits dans une expression douce. Et ça lui brûla les rétines.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans le flou. Il écouta en cours, mangea avec les adolescents de sa classe, son malaise ne se dissipa pas et il se força à rire un peu aux blagues de Kiba. Il retint le visage de leur professeur d'histoire, le professeur Hatake, dont les lèvres étaient cachées par un masque d'infirmier. Ses cheveux ébouriffés étaient décolorés, gris et lui retombaient sur un de ses deux yeux noirs. C'était un beau trentenaire mais il ne ressemblait pas du tout à Sasuke Hatake. Ça l'avait intrigué mais il n'avait pas posé de questions à Kiba.

Il commençait à se faire à l'idée que tout l'intriguait chez Sasuke Hatake.

Quand il sortit de cours le soir même, il erra dans les rues de la ville, espérant réussir à se sentir mieux avant de rentrer chez lui. Il marcha sous les nuages gris qui laissèrent s'échapper quelques gouttes de pluie. Il marcha au milieu des gens qui le dévisageaient, ses cicatrices attirant curiosité et dégoût. Il continua de marcher quand la pluie s'abattit sur le bitume de la ville, vidant les rues. Il marcha, essayant de vider ses pensées des souvenirs encore frais de son ancien lycée, en vain cependant.

Il releva la tête seulement quand il arriva au milieu d'un parc. Il poussa un juron en remarquant qu'il ne savait même pas où se trouvait ce parc dans la ville et qu'il s'était perdu. En sortant son portable, il lut l'heure. Il avait marché une bonne trentaine de minutes. Ses parents étaient sûrement en train de s'inquiéter. Il activa son GPS sur son portable. Il était au centre de la ville. En soupirant il traversa le parc, chercha la sortie. Mais il ne trouva qu'un immense cerisier, dont les pétales roses volaient tout autour du tronc. Le vent les décrochait de leurs branches et elles semblaient danser avec les gouttes de pluie dans l'espace.

Naruto resta subjugué par cette vue quelques minutes.

Il se souvint cependant rapidement qu'il devait rentrer chez lui et emprunta le chemin que lui indiqua le GPS. Il était étrange que cet arbre soit en fleurs à cette période de l'année. De plus le cerisier était au centre du parc qui lui-même était au centre de la ville, la ville avait-elle était construite autour de lui ?

Il passa devant un fleuriste et des éclats de rire attirèrent son attention. Au milieu des fleurs il aperçut Lee Rock qui faisait danser tant bien que mal Ino Yamanaka. Sasuke Hatake était assis sur le comptoir de la petite boutique, aux côtés de Gaara Sabaku qui était appuyé dessus. Ils riaient. Tous les quatre. Pour Lee Rock et Ino Yamanaka, c'était de grands éclats de rire bruyants, les bouches ouvertes et les yeux fermés. Pour Sabaku Gaara et Hatake Sasuke, c'était des rires discrets, entièrement recouverts par ceux des deux autres, les bouches closes et les yeux ouverts brillants.

Le cerveau de Naruto se mit en standby. Ils avaient l'air tellement vivant comme ça, tellement heureux, tellement jeunes, bien loin de l'image qu'ils renvoyaient lorsqu'ils étaient au lycée. Cette image emplie de haine. Cette image qui n'était qu'un mensonge réalisa soudain Naruto. Alors, c'était à ça qu'ils ressemblaient en vrai ? A ces quatre amis complètement unis, qui dansaient au milieu d'une boutique, désireux d'oublier le monde extérieur ? Naruto eut un pincement au cœur. Ils étaient capables d'oublier au moins quelques secondes eux, ils n'étaient pas seuls, contrairement à lui.

Son cerveau se remit petit à petit du choc qu'il venait de recevoir et une autre pensée remplaça celle qu'il avait : ils étaient beaux. Ils étaient beaux, tous les quatre, au milieu des fleurs, à rire, à être ensemble, à être heureux quelques secondes. Il se remit à marcher avant qu'ils ne le remarquent et une question se fraya un chemin dans sa tête pour conquérir tout son corps.

Pourquoi revêtaient-ils un masque au lycée ?

Pour se faire remarquer ? Pour se protéger ? Mais de quoi ? Et pourquoi tous les quatre ?

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il remarqua à peine quand il arriva chez lui. Ce fut la voix de sa mère qui le ramena à la réalité à peine eut-il le temps de franchir la porte de la nouvelle demeure familiale:

« Naruto ? »

Elle avait l'air vraiment inquiet. Il lui offrit un pauvre sourire d'excuse et articula :

« Je suis rentré…

-Où étais-tu mon poussin ? Demanda-t-elle aussitôt. »

Des images de son ancien au lycée lui revinrent en mémoire, telles des ombres du passé. Il soupira, ses cicatrices le démangèrent encore. Il répondit sincèrement :

« -Je me suis perdu, Maman.

-Tu es sûr mon poussin ? Tu ne me caches rien ? Parce que-, commença-t-elle.

-Kushina, la coupa le père de Naruto qui venait d'arriver dans l'entrée.

-Salut Papa, déclara piteusement Naruto en le remerciant intérieurement.

-Bonsoir Fiston. Et si nous allons manger ? Tu es rentré tard, annonça tendrement Minato. »

Mère et fils hochèrent la tête dans un bel ensemble et le dîner se déroula dans une bonne ambiance. Ses cicatrices ne le démangèrent pas de tout le repas. Il y eut même plusieurs sourires plein de dents. Il n'y avait que chez lui qu'il se sentait bien désormais.

A la fin, quand son père partit regarder les informations, Kushina le chargea de faire la vaisselle alors qu'elle l'essuyait et la rangeait. Tout en passant le chiffon sur une assiette, sa mère lui demanda :

« Alors ? Cette première journée de cours ? C'était bien ? »

Il pensa aux regards curieux ou dégoutés qu'on lui lança, à son malaise, à tous ces inconnus et au regard de rêveur douloureux de Sasuke Hatake, au visage colérique de Sabaku Gaara, au muscles tendus de Rock Lee, au sourire aguicheur de Ino Yamanaka. A la scène qu'il avait aperçue dans la petite boutique du fleuriste. Ce bout de vérité, cet instant qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir volé, violant leur intimité.

« Pas trop mal, mentit-il.

-Tu t'es fait des amis ? »

Il pensa alors à Kiba, à ses tatouages sur les joues, à ses blagues, à son écriture en pattes de mouche et à la boulette de papier dans sa trousse. Les camarades de classe avec qui il avait mangé ne pouvaient pas être considérés comme ses amis. Il répondit :

« Un. Il s'appelle Kiba Inuzuka. »

Il retira ses mains de l'eau, les essuya et quitta la cuisine en laissant sa mère finir avec une bise sur la joue. Il s'enfuyait avant qu'elle ne pose la fameuse question.

« _Tu lui as dit ? »_

Non, il ne l'avait pas dit à Kiba. Dans cette ville, seuls ses parents le savaient. Il n'y avait pourtant aucun mal à dire qu'il était gay s'il s'assumait. Et cela aurait sûrement était plus facile de le dire dès le début. Mais il avait trop peur que le passé se répète.

Pour chasser ses idées noires, il décida de prendre une douche. Il entra dans la salle de bain, ferma la porte à clé, se déshabilla en jetant ses vêtements sur le sol et se glissa dans la douche. Il ouvrit l'eau, régla la température pour qu'elle soit brûlante et offrit son visage au jet d'eau. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur la sensation du liquide bouillant qui allait surement laisser des plaques rouges sur sa peau.

Mais son malaise amplifiait avec les secondes, ses pensées restèrent sombres, son estomac se souleva et il dut se retenir de vomir.

Ses cicatrices le démangèrent. Il avait envie de se les gratter.

Cédant, il leva les mains et se les tritura. Elles n'étaient pas cicatrisées car il passait trop de temps à se les tripoter alors il n'eut aucun mal à arracher les croutes fraiches.

Ce soir-là, une fois de plus, le sang qui coulait de ses joues se mêla à l'eau de la douche.

* * *

**Hello à celles que je retrouve et à celle que je ne connais pas! (et aux mecs si y en a...)**

**Voilà donc ma nouvelle longue fic (j'ai galéré pour trouver un titre d'ailleurs) qui aura...je sais pas combien de chapitre mais j'en ai déjà deux d'écrits...Pour un résumé plus ou moins (surtout moins) allez sur mon profil...en fait j'ai du mal avec les résumés mais disons qu'il y aura: des clopes (ouuuuuuuuh pas bien), des cours, un Sasuke presque muet au départ, un Naruto pas bien dans sa peau (au départ aussi), un Kiba trop Kiba, un GaaLee tout choupi, une Ino...trop...enfin voilà (mais ce sera au début aussi), un Kakashi père (ouch, chelou...mais j'ai toujours rêvé de faire une fic avec ça!), et puis des rebondissement, des abrutis homophobes, d'autres abrutis pas homophobes mais abrutis quand même et bien sûr du NaruSasu!**

**Merci à ma Bloody pour avoir corrigé :)**

**Voila voilà.**

**Erza.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Oto. J'ai été obligé de déménager à Oto.  
Mes parents m'y ont obligé. Pour me « protéger ».  
Oto. Tout ce que je vois dans cette ville, c'est du chagrin._

**Inscrit dans une page de l'agenda de Naruto Uzumaki, au 4 octobre, jour de son arrivée dans sa nouvelle ville.**

* * *

Une semaine. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il était à Oto.

Il connaissait son emploi du temps par cœur, avait retenu le nom de ses professeurs et de ses camarades de classe, les menus de la cantine, les affinités.

Une semaine. Une semaine de cours, de malaise, de sourires de Kiba, de regards jetés en direction de Sasuke Hatake, de mensonges à ses parents. Une semaine à se demander « Comment devrais-je le dire ? ».

Une semaine et il ne pouvait toujours pas s'empêcher de faire saigner les cicatrices sur son visage.

* * *

Un poids se posa sur son épaule. Une main. Grande, chaude, rassurante, une main d'homme. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir à qui elle appartenait. Son père. Un sentiment de plénitude partit à la conquête de son corps. La main le secoua doucement mais il grogna et se retourna dans ses draps. Un soupir se fit alors entendre et la main se fit plus insistante.

« Debout Sasuke, lui chuchota la voix grave de Kakashi. »

L'endormi tira ses draps au-dessus de la tête, repoussant la main de son père.

« Tu es déjà en retard d'une demi-heure, continua Kakashi.

-M'en fous, murmura Sasuke d'une voie pâteuse.

-Surveille ton langage jeune homme, lui répondit son père en caressant ses cheveux et essaye au moins de ne pas être en retard pour la deuxième heure. »

Il se pencha ensuite pour déposer un baiser sur ses cheveux, profitant qu'il ne soit pas assez réveillé pour rouspéter. Il se releva ensuite et marcha chaussettes sur la moquette. Mais avant qu'il ne sorte, la voix de Sasuke l'interpella :

« Où ?

-J'ai un cours à faire, répondit-il en faisant abstraction de la manie qu'avait son fils de ne pas formuler ses phrases quand il était encore endormi.

- Retard… souffla Sasuke en plongeant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

-Je n'ai jamais qu'une demi-heure de retard, mes élèves ont l'habitude, répliqua Kakashi avant de sortir de la chambre. »

Il ferma silencieusement la porte après un dernier coup d'œil à la masse endormie de son fils et soupira. Il ne trouvait jamais la force de le pousser à arriver à l'heure. Il passa ensuite par sa chambre, mettant le masque hospitalier qu'il portait à longueur de journée, se chaussa et sortit dehors. Le lycée n'était qu'à cent mètres.

Il traversa la route, son cartable de cuir à la main et se retourna en levant la tête une fois sur l'autre trottoir. Il chercha du regard la fenêtre de la chambre de Sasuke sur la façade du petit immeuble où ils habitaient et comme il s'y attendait, il y trouva son fils qui le regardait. Une main sur la vitre et les yeux encrés dans les siens, il semblait presque le supplier. Kakashi lui envoya un sourire quasiment invisible derrière son masque et un signe de la main, essayant de le réconforter. Son fils y répondit mollement et il se détourna pour se diriger vers le lycée.

Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'un jour son fils arrive à dormir correctement.

* * *

« Alors c'est définitivement fini entre toi et Akira ? Demanda Lee.

-Définitivement, répondit énergiquement Ino. »

Gaara jeta à peine un coup d'œil à son petit ami et à la jeune femme. Les commérages inutiles sur les histoires d'amour de cette dernière ne l'intéressaient pas. Si amour il y avait.

Ils étaient tous les trois réunis sur le trottoir du lycée, fumant pour lui et parlant pour les deux autres. Aujourd'hui, la tenue d'Ino était enfin bienséante : la longueur de sa jupe était certes courte mais correcte, sa chemise n'avait aucun bouton défait, elle portait des collants noirs et elle avait même glissé le nœud réglementaire à son cou. Gaara portait toujours son uniforme dans les règles de l'art : chemise et veste fermées, pantalon droit et cravate bien nouée mais son petit ami, Lee, semblait avoir décidé de contourner les usages une fois de plus : son pantalon était relevé de façon à faire un pantacourt noir sur une paire de basket et sa chemise blanche était ouverte sur un tee-shirt à manches longues et vertes. Il était étonnamment beau comme ça, avec son teint de pêche accentué par ses fins cheveux noirs coupés au bol et ses sourcils, pensa-t-il, mais son avis n'était sûrement pas objectif.

Il expira une bouffée de fumée et tira de nouveau sur sa cigarette. Celait allait bientôt faire trois quarts d'heure qu'ils attendaient Sasuke et le temps s'était drôlement refroidi. Il soupira, recrachant la fumée par la même occasion et essaya de s'intéresser à la conversation de ses deux camarades :

« En tout cas, ta rupture avec Akira fera au moins un heureux, princesse, souffla doucement Lee. »

Gaara tourna la tête vers lui, captant un instant ce regard qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite avant que Lee ne regarde à nouveau Ino perplexe et lui explique :

« Ren te regarde beaucoup, ces temps-ci.

-Ren ? De la terminale D ? S'enquit Ino en levant un sourcil. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas mal mais, sans plus.

-C'est un abruti qui voudrait seulement te sauter princesse, répliqua Gaara en tirant sur sa cigarette. »

Ino haussa les épaules et Lee l'interrogea :

« S'il te demandait de sortir avec toi, tu lui dirais oui princesse ? »

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille lui envoya un sourire énigmatique. Aucun des deux n'avait besoin qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit, au fond, ils connaissaient déjà la réponse.

« Tiens, Sasuke arrive, déclara Ino. »

Ils se retournèrent tous vers la route et en effet sur le trottoir d'en face, leur ami attendait qu'il n'y ait plus de voitures pour les rejoindre. Il traversa calmement la route, le col de sa chemise ouverte se balançant au gré du vent. Un reflet brilla autour de son cou et Ino se fit la remarque qu'il avait retrouvé son précieux collier. Arrivé à leur hauteur, il se pencha vers elle pour lui faire la bise tout en murmurant :

« Hey princesse.

-Salut, tu es en avance pour une fois, lui répondit-elle gentiment.»

Il leva délicatement un sourcil et elle expliqua :

« D'habitude tu arrives juste avant la sonnerie.

-Tu es en avance dans ton retard en fait, ajouta Lee alors que Sasuke serrait la main de Gaara. »

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel sous la remarque, prit délicatement le poignet de Gaara et le tourna de façon à ce qu'il put tirer une fois sur la cigarette de ce dernier.

« C'est ma clope, grommela vaguement Gaara avant de tirer lui aussi. »

Sasuke souffla la fumée et lui répondit ironiquement :

« Ouais, bonjour à toi aussi. »

Gaara lui envoya un sourire en coin qu'il lui rendit bien vite et même si de loin ils pouvaient paraitre légèrement narquois, Lee et Ino savaient qu'en réalité une certaine tendresse se dessinait sur les sourires des deux meilleurs amis. Sasuke serra ensuite la main de Lee, puis s'appuya sur le muret en sortant son paquet de cigarettes.

« Gaara, t'as du feu s'il te plait ? Demanda-t-il. »

Gaara écrasa son mégot de cigarette sous sa semelle et secoua la tête. Il avait demandé à un passant. Sasuke soupira et rangea son paquet dans son sac, sous l'œil satisfait d'Ino. Ni elle ni Lee ne fumaient.

Lee se déplaça et se glissa dans le dos de Gaara, entourant sa taille de ses bras et calant sa tête sur son épaule.

« Tiens mais si c'est pas nos tapettes, résonna une voix derrière eux. »

Dans un bel ensemble, les quatre se retournèrent, faisant face à deux élèves qu'ils connaissaient de vue pour être en Terminale A. Celui qui avait parlé était le capitaine de l'équipe de baseball du lycée et l'autre n'était qu'une grosse brute parmi tant d'autres. Ce dernier s'exclama alors, leur crachant son venin à la figure :

« Si vous alliez vous tripoter ailleurs, les pédés ? On n'a pas besoin de subir ça ! »

Gaara et Lee, car c'était bien eux qui étaient visés, les ignorèrent royalement et restèrent collés. Ino soupira en secouant la tête et Sasuke articula :

« Dégagez. »

Sa voix claqua dans l'air, sèche. Ils lui jetèrent leur regard le plus noir mais il ne broncha pas. Des brutes, il en avait maté des plus impressionnantes. Il leur renvoya leur regard, mais plus noir encore et l'aura froide qu'il dégageait les fit reculer de quelques pas.

Finalement le premier annonça à l'autre, de mauvaise foi :

« Tsss, viens, trois pédés et une pute ne méritent pas que l'on s'arrête sur leur cas. »

Mais ils se dépêchèrent tous les deux de traverser pour rentrer dans le lycée. Ils les suivirent des yeux, toujours aussi calmes et une fois qu'ils disparurent au portail, Ino soupira. Ce genre d'imbéciles, ils en croisaient à tous les embranchements de couloirs. Les gens n'avaient de cesse de murmurer sur leur passage, parfois de désapprobation parfois d'admiration mais aucun d'eux n'écoutait réellement.

Ils n'avaient jamais aimé aller au lycée de toute manière.

Elle posa son sac à terre, s'accroupit et fouilla dedans. Elle en sortit sa trousse à maquillage, l'ouvrit et tendit le miroir qui se trouvait à l'intérieur à Lee. Galant et habitué, celui-ci se sépara de Gaara et le lui tint à la hauteur de son visage. Elle inspecta rapidement le reflet de son visage avant de se décider à se remettre du baume à lèvre et du crayon aux yeux. Ses cils déjà longs étaient restés bien noirs grâce à son nouveau mascara.

Nullement intéressé par le maquillage de leur amie, Gaara se tourna vers Sasuke qui couvait discrètement du regard les deux autres et lui demanda :

« Tu n'as pas réussi à te réveiller ce matin encore ? »

Ce n'était pas un reproche, plutôt de l'inquiétude bien dissimulée alors Sasuke secoua la tête de droite à gauche et répondit :

« Non. Je n'ai pratiquement pas dormi. »

Ce n'était un secret pour aucun d'entre eux qu'il avait des problèmes de sommeil et d'insomnie alors personne ne fit de remarque. Comme personne ne faisait jamais de remarque sur le fait qu'il arrivait en retard pratiquement chaque matin parce qu'il s'endormait trop tard.

Ils ne se faisaient jamais aucune remarque d'ailleurs.

Ino rangea sa trousse une fois sa beauté refaite et le regarda quand même avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans ses grands yeux bleus pâles. Il envoya un fin sourire à leur princesse pour la rassurer mais celle-ci était déjà en train d'admirer son collier. Sur sa poitrine reposait fièrement un aigle en argent, pendu par une simple chaine.

« Tu l'as retrouvé où ? Demanda-t-elle alors.

-Dans la chambre de mon père, répondit-il.

-Comment a-t-il atterrit ici ? S'enquit Lee alors que Gaara entremêlait déjà leurs doigts. »

Sasuke haussa les épaules, lui-même n'en avait aucune idée. Il leva la tête vers le ciel, observant les nuages gris qui l'assombrissaient. Peut-être allait-il pleuvoir. Le temps s'était rafraîchi par rapport à la semaine passée et lui-même portait la veste de leur uniforme, ouverte. Ino sortit de son sac le gilet gris qu'elle lui avait piqué une fois et l'enfila. Bien qu'il lui soit trop grand, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver attendrissante dedans.

Elle était belle, leur princesse.

« On devrait y aller, ça va bientôt sonner, les prévint Gaara. »

Sasuke soupira et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus le muret. A une fenêtre du premier étage, assis dans la classe où lui-même aurait dû être, Naruto Uzumaki était penché en arrière sur sa chaise, les observant de ses yeux magnétiques. Sasuke pouvait presque en voir le bleu tant il était pur. C'était tellement différent du bleu auquel il était habitué, celui des prunelles d'Ino. Il en frissonnerait presque si la façon avec laquelle le nouveau les fixait toujours ne l'énervait pas.

Les pas de ses amis partant vers le portail détournèrent son attention et il partit les rejoindre. Ils entrèrent dans la cour pile poil au moment où la sonnerie résonna dans tout le bâtiment.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Sasuke envoya son texto et releva la tête.

Assis à son bureau, son père et accessoirement professeur, lisait tranquillement quelque chose de son œil visible. La classe était pour une fois silencieuse, chaque élève penché sur son cahier et son livre. « Aujourd'hui, c'est étude documentaire les enfants, ouvrez vos livres à la page quarante-trois, faites toutes les questions. » avait-il annoncé en début d'heure. Sasuke le soupçonnait d'avoir fait ça pour être tranquille pendant sa dernière heure de la semaine. On était vendredi mais contrairement à son père, lui avait encore une heure avant de pouvoir rentrer. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son livre, « L'ère Edo, ou période Tokugawa. ».

Son portable vibra entre ses mains cachées sous la table et il ouvrit rapidement le texto de Gaara :

« _De : Gaara._

_A : Sasuke._

_Rien en particulier. Ah si, Ino a rompu avec Akira. »_

Son meilleur ami, les mains tenant son cellulaire aussi cachées sous son bureau, regardait le ciel d'un œil vide. Sa place étant à côté de la sienne, Sasuke put voir que son cahier était ouvert à deux pages entièrement remplies. Il l'avait vu faire rapidement les exercices au début du court. Ils avaient commencé à « discuter via portable » il y avait déjà un quart d'heure de ça.

Tout en jetant un coup d'œil à ses pages vierges, il envoya sa réponse à Gaara :

« _De : Sasuke._

_A : Gaara._

_Je ne ferais aucune remarque. »_

Gaara eut un sourire ironique en lisant son sms puis il tapa sa réponse. Mais, le portable de Sasuke vibrait déjà et en fronçant les sourcils, il ouvrit le nouveau message.

« _De : Papa._

_A : Sasuke._

_Ne ferais-tu pas mieux de faire tes exercices au lieu de textoter avec ton meilleur ami qui de un est à moins d'un mètre de toi et de deux que tu vois toute la journée ? »_

Il releva la tête. De son bureau, Kakashi lui envoya un sourire derrière son masque, discret mais Sasuke avait appris à les reconnaitre. Il avait grandit sous ce sourire après tout. Ses lèvres à lui aussi s'étirèrent discrètement. Son père le connaissait bien.

« _De : Sasuke._

_A : Papa._

_Je les ai finis. Ino, Lee et Gaara peuvent dormir à la maison ce soir ? » _

« _De : Gaara._

_A : Sasuke._

_Pas besoin, tu penses tellement fort que j'entends ton 'encore' d'ici. »_

_« De : Papa._

_A : Sasuke._

_Menteur. Bien sur, ils sont toujours les bienvenus. »_

_« De : Sasuke._

_A : Papa._

_Cool. Merci. »_

_« De : Sasuke._

_A : Gaara._

_Ose prétendre que tu ne penses pas comme moi. »_

_« De : Gaara._

_A : Sasuke._

_Je n'ose pas. »_

_« De : Papa._

_A : Sasuke._

_Fais tes exercices ! »_

_« De: Sasuke._

_A: Gaara, Ino, Lee._

_Vous venez dormir à la maison ce soir? »_

_« De : Lee._

_A : Sasuke._

_EVIDEMMENT. »_

_« De : Gaara. _

_A : Sasuke._

_Oui. »_

_« De : Ino._

_A : Sasuke._

_Avec plaisir. »_

_« De: Sasuke._

_A: Gaara, Ino, Lee._

_Cool. »_

Sasuke ferma le clapet de son téléphone, satisfait et le rangea dans sa poche. Voyant le regard lourd de menaces de son père sur lui, il attrapa un stylo et commença la lecture de la première question. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge au-dessus du tableau. Il n'aurait pas le temps de la finir. Son portable vibra de nouveau et il le recacha sous son bureau pour lire.

_« De : Gaara._

_A : Sasuke._

_Au fait, tu penses quoi du nouveau ? »_

Sasuke leva discrètement le regard, observant une nuque tannée où s'éparpillaient quelques mèches blondes, la courbe de deux fortes épaules et les muscles du dos qu'il devinait rouler sous l'uniforme. Il pouvait presque voir son visage comme s'il était de face, ses cicatrices encore fraîches, sa frange décoiffée blonde, sa peau halée et ses yeux bleus magnétisants. Il se souvenait vaguement de sa voix lorsqu'un professeur l'avait interrogé, une voix rauque et grave, une voix de fumeur. Et sa manie de toujours les observer.

Ignorant que Gaara avait suivi son manège des yeux, il lui envoya sa réponse.

_« De : Sasuke._

_A : Gaara._

_Rien. Je n'en pense rien. »_

Et la cloche sonna.

* * *

« Attendez-moi devant, je vais chercher mes livres dans mon casier, déclara Sasuke.

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on vienne avec toi ? S'enquit Ino en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et priver Gaara de sa clope de fin de journée ? Je ne m'y risquerais pas. J'en ai pas pour longtemps répondit-il. »

Ino hocha la tête et rejoignit Lee et Gaara, déjà à l'autre bout du couloir. Sasuke se détourna et partit traverser les couloirs. Leur dernière heure de cours venait de se terminer et le soleil se déclinait déjà dans le ciel. Les journées étaient vraiment courtes en fin d'année. Dire qu'il n'y avait même pas une semaine, ils étaient tous en tee-shirt et les voilà déjà en manteau. Il atteignit rapidement son casier, il n'y avait personne aux environs à part deux types de seconde accompagnés d'une fille.

Il ouvrit rapidement sa case et son sac. Il prit le premier livre et le glissa à l'intérieur quand il entendit la conversation des trois autres.

« Vous avez-vous les homos de terminale ? Demanda la fille de sa voix railleuse et Sasuke décida de suite qu'il la haïssait, d'une part parce qu'elle parlait de ces amis et de l'autre parce qu'elle avait l'air superficielle.

-Celui aux cheveux rouges et l'autre moche là ? Interrogea un des deux garçons.

-Ah ouais eux. J'ai demandé à mon frère, il parait qu'ils sont ensemble depuis deux ans et que le troisième mec avec eux aussi est pédé, ajouta le second.

-Berck, rétorqua la fille, à votre avis comment on devient comme ça ?

-L'éducation non ? Répondit un des deux adolescents.

-Tu crois qu'ils sont orphelins ? Interrogea l'autre.

-Ouais, ça expliquerait pas mal de choses, affirma la fille. »

Contrairement à ce qu'il s'était attendu, Sasuke n'eut ni envie de les frapper, ni de claquer la porte de son casier pour qu'ils voient qu'il était là ou même de leur lâcher leur quatre vérités à la figure. Au contraire, il se surprit même à éprouver de la pitié pour eux. Lui qui avait grandi sous l'éducation et l'amour d'un père célibataire très ouvert d'esprit, il en venait presque à plaindre ce genre d'esprits homophobes guidé par la société ou les dires de leurs parents. Presque. Il savait que le monde entier n'avait pas ce genre de pensées mais malheureusement, il existait des gens de toutes sortes. Et les esprits n'étaient pas très ouverts dans leur lycée. Il avait l'habitude qu'on l'insulte, qu'on cherche à l'humilier lui ou ses amis, et même s'il détestait que l'on touche à ses amis, il gardait son calme et remerciait intérieurement son père pour lui avoir appris à le faire. Aussi se contenta-t-il simplement de continuer à ranger sagement ses affaires.

Si ce genre de paroles le blessaient, il avait appris il y a bien longtemps à l'ignorer.

Les trois imbéciles partirent, traversant le couloir en riant bruyamment. Il soupira une fois qu'ils eurent disparu, referma son sac bien rempli ainsi que son casier et s'apprêta à quitter le lycée. Mais ce fut un bruissement de tissu suivi d'un bruit mat qui l'arrêta. Quelqu'un venait de se laisser choir au sol. Il balaya le couloir de son regard mais il était vide. Avec un froncement de sourcils, il se rapprocha de l'intersection des couloirs et comme il s'y attendait il trouva quelqu'un assis à terre.

Et pas n'importe qui.

Naruto Uzumaki était assis le dos contre le mur, les jambes repliées devant lui et les bras enserrés autour. Il avait l'air d'un petit enfant en pleurs. Il tremblait aussi.

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il pourrait lui dire de partir, il pourrait lui dire qu'il avait l'air ridicule ou l'aider à se relever. Mais il ne savait même pas ce qu'il se passait. Puis, il remarqua autre chose. Des gouttes de sang s'étaient écrasées au sol. Avec un sursaut, il vit que l'une des mains de Naruto Uzumaki tripatouillait ses cicatrices faciales, les faisant saigner.

Il fronça les sourcils. Et plusieurs choses lui revinrent en mémoire : la conversation des secondes, le malaise constant et caché de Naruto Uzumaki, les cicatrices toujours fraîches et rougeoyantes, la façon qu'il avait de toujours, toujours les observer. Et le lien se fit.

Tout d'un coup, il ne trouva plus rien à lui reprocher. Il comprenait. Lui-même avait été dans une situation similaire avant. Gaara et Lee aussi.

Il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul. Il pensa à Ino, Gaara et Lee qui l'attendaient dehors, à son père qui les attendait à la maison, puis il reporta son regard sur Naruto Uzumaki qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence et il pensa à lui, il y avait quelques années de ça, dans une position similaire, pour des raisons similaires.

Il eut envie de lui crier dessus, de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas fini d'entendre ce genre de propos, dirigés vers lui ou non. Il lui en voulait de se sentir mal à l'aise, d'en avoir peur, d'être pitoyable. Aussi pitoyable que toi, lui souffla une petite voie dans sa tête.

Il soupira et Naruto Uzumaki eut un sursaut, levant la tête vers lui. Il ne sut jamais pourquoi en cet instant, le nouveau eut l'air soulagé que ce soit lui et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Mais Sasuke ne prononça pas un mot, il sortit son paquet de clopes de son sac et le briquet qu'un élève de première lui avait filé dans la journée. Il alluma une cigarette, tira dessus et expira la fumée vers le plafond, se foutant bien du règlement. De toutes manières, il n'y avait plus de professeurs ou de surveillants à cette heure-ci.

Lorsqu'il croisa de nouveau le regard du jeune homme prostré au sol, il faillit s'en étouffer. Il n'aimait pas ce regard mais il le connaissait bien pour l'avoir déjà vu sur Gaara ou Lee ou même dans un miroir. Un regard quelque peu apeuré, un regard qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela arrivait à lui mais un regard résigné. Un regard de victime.

En cet instant, tout en Naruto Uzumaki était un pâle reflet de ce qu'il avait été lui-même avant. Et il lui en voulait pour ça.

Il avait réussi à surmonter ce sentiment d'incompréhension et d'impuissance lui, alors il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui rappelle cruellement.

Il prit une autre bouffée. Naruto Uzumaki semblait presque le supplier du regard, comme il suppliait presque son père de ses yeux le matin parce qu'il ne voulait pas aller en cours.

Il observa le sang qui coulait toujours des balafres sur ses joues et expira la fumée. Il ne pouvait pas partir après tout.

Alors il fit la seule chose qui lui traversa l'esprit et qu'il pouvait faire en cet instant.

Il tendit sa main libre grande ouverte à Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

**Wouarf, y a deux trucs bizarres dans ce chapitre.**

**La première c'est de faire dire « Papa » à Sasuke en parlant de Kakashi xD C'est inhabituel. La deuxième c'est la partie textos xD Je voulais pas du tout faire comme ça au départ mais tant pis. **

**Pour moi ce chapitre n'est pas génial mais cette impression est sûrement due au fait que j'ai eu un peu du mal à l'écrire. Je ne voulais pas trop en dévoiler sur Sasuke alors allez savoir pourquoi, ça m'a bloquée. Et ouais, ils appellent tous Ino « princesse ».**

**Le chapitre trois apportera sans doute son lot de révélations, même si vous vous doutez déjà de beaucoup de choses à mon avis.**

**Oh, et je publie TOUTES LES DEUX SEMAINES!**

**A bientôt !**

**Réponse aux**** revieuws:**

**HollySparow: Oui c'est sur que c'est pas le même "registre" que Papillon et Les ailes du Papillon xD Oui c'est pas bien de fumer u_u Merci :) Et c'est du LeeGaa et moi j'adore ce couple xD**

**Billy Stone: Oh mon Amour! (oui je m'affiche xD ainsi tout le monde sait!) Oui toi tu étais une privilégiée mon hobbit :3 Merci beaucoup :) Et Sasuke est pas con! Il est juste qu'il est renfermé et agressif au début . Et c'est Sasuke qui fait le premier pas vers Naruto donc en fait il est gentil xD**

**Caprice75: J'ai eut le déclic pour les cicatrices je crois xD l'idée de géniiiiiiie! Merci en tout cas et j'ai pas décidé pour la fin xD**

**Philae89: Merci :)**

**Marchlo: Hey :) Merci beaucoup :) j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas :)**

**Loveless-972: Merci :) voila la suite :)**

**Wakie: Oh, te revoila! x) J'ai pas répondu à cette review je crois! Et si, c'est bien cette fic dont je t'ai parlé en MP (que la hooooooooooonte s'abbaaaaaaaaaaaatte sur ta mémoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire :p) Pour le passé de Naruto faudra attendre le chapitre trois :) (bien deviné pour les cicatrices...En même temps c'est facile) Moi j'ai toujours voulu faire Kakashi père de Sasuke mais comme je l'ai dit plus haut ça fait bizarre de le faire appeler "papa" par Sasuke xD Oui notre petit Sasuke est rebelle partout: nukenin dans le manga, révolté dans les school fics (si si c'est comme ça) Et c'est Sasuke qui fait le premier pas vers Naruto donc en fait il est gentil xD (ça fait deux fois que j'écris ça) Bisous!**

**Passerine: TOutes les deux semaines :) Merci d'avoir commenté :)**

**Carocaro: Hey! (et quelle rénovation...) Merci beaucoooooup :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Ecriture 1 : Hey, Sakura, je pourrais te parler d'un truc en privé à la récré ?  
Ecriture 2 : Quoi ? Tu vas me demander de sortir avec toi comme au collège ? Parce que la réponse est toujours non, mon petit Naruto :p  
Ecriture 1 : Mais non, c'est pas ça ! C'est beaucoup plus important…  
Ecriture 2 : Là, tu commences à me faire peur …_

**Papier chiffonné retrouvé en A10, salle de mathématiques du lycée de Konoha, quelques semaines avant le transfert de Naruto.**

* * *

Naruto tourna la tête à droite et à gauche.

Il ne s'était pas trompé, le couloir de son casier bien à gauche. Il soupira. Son sac était vraiment lourd. Il avait prit des livres pour les poser dans son casier mais n'avait pas trouvé le temps de s'y rendre en journée.

« Vous avez-vous les homos de terminale ? Résonna une voix aigue derrière le tournant des couloirs. »

Il se stoppa net, immobile au milieu d'un couloir désert. Son sac glissa de son épaule et tomba au sol. Cette voix féminine lui en rappeler une autre.

« Celui aux cheveux rouges et l'autre moche là ? Interrogea une autre voix, plus grave.

-Ah ouais eux. J'ai demandé à mon frère, il parait qu'ils sont ensemble depuis deux ans et que le troisième mec avec eux aussi est pédé, ajouta une autre personne.

-Berck, à votre avis comment on devient comme ça ? rétorqua la fille. »

Et Naruto frissonna. Plus encore que les mots qu'elle prononçait, cette voix le blessa. Le timbre de cette voix ressemblait un peu trop à celui d'une autre personne. Mélodieuse et aigue. Et ça lui rappelait une personne qu'il avait bien connu et qu'il ne souhaiter qu'oublier.

Oui, malgré que la jeune fille avait été sa meilleure amie, il ne voulait plus se souvenir d'elle.

« L'éducation non ? Répondit un des deux adolescents et son attention se focalisa de nouveau sur leur conversation.

-Tu crois qu'ils sont orphelins ? Interrogea l'autre.

-Ouais, ça expliquerait pas mal de choses, affirma la fille. »

Naruto eut envie d'hurler. Ou de s'enfuir. Ou de s'enterrer sous terre. Il ne savait pas très bien. Ce genre de paroles était celles qui le blessaient le plus. Les insultes vulgaires ne lui faisaient rien, on pouvait le traiter de pédé, de tapette, de tarlouze, il n'en n'avait cure. Qu'on l'insulte lui ne lui faisait rien. Il avait passé tant de temps à se convaincre qu'il était normal, qu'il n'était ni un monstre ni un détraqué, qu'entendre des inconnus démonter toutes ces certitudes, avec évidence et presque avec de l'innocence tellement ils étaient convaincus d'avoir raison et que ça leur semblait naturel d'insulter un homosexuel autant qu'un assassin le blessait et le détruisait de plus en plus à petit feu.

La bandoulière de son sac glissa doucement de sn épaule mais il n'y prit aucunement attention. Pas même quand son sac s'écrasa dans un bruit mat au sol. Il entendit les trois adolescents partir et ne s'autorisa un soupir qu'une fois que le silence régna autour de lui. Il était seul. Son portable vibra.

Tiré de ses pensées brutalement, il secoua la tête dans un tic nerveux et ramassa son sac. Il plongea ensuite sa main dans la poche de son pantalon et en ressortit son portable. Il avait deux nouveaux messages. En soupirant, il pensa que ce devait sûrement être sa mère et ouvrit le clapet. Le premier message était bien de sa mère, il datait de deux heures.

« _De : Maman.  
A : Naruto._

_Ne te perds pas en chemin cette fois mon poussin. »_

Quelle mère poule. Mais au fond, elle avait des raisons de s'inquiéter.

_« De : Naruto.  
A : Maman._

_Ne t'inquiète pas. »_

Il retourna dans sa boite de réception pour lire le message qu'il venait tout juste de recevoir et son sang se glaça quand il lut le nom du destinateur. Son pouce tremblant appuya sur envoyer et il ouvrit le message.

« _De : Sakura-chan.  
A : Naruto._

_Toujours vivant, le pédé? Le sida ne t'a pas encore tué? Dommage ! »_

Son sac glissa de nouveau de son épaule plus rapidement cette fois ci et le bruit qu'il fit en s'écrasant de nouveau au sol résonna entre les murs. Ses yeux ne pouvaient pas se détacher des mots affichés sur l'écran lumineux. Il les lut tous, un par un, les décortiquant, les analysant, les gravant sur sa rétine à jamais.

Il savait qu'il se faisait mal en les mémorisant, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas ouvrir les messages qu'il recevait d'elle, mais prit par un fou espoir qu'elle change d'avis, il les lisait tous et aussitôt, il se blessait de nouveau.

Qu'importe combien il avait était proche, elle ne changerait jamais d'avis.

Fébrile, il se laissa glisser le long du mur. Il posa son portable contre le mur et plia ses jambes devant lui. Il ferma les yeux, cherchant à échapper à ses brides de souvenirs qui lui pourrissaient l'existence. Son portable vibra une fois de plus mais il ne prit même pas la peine de l'ouvrir.

Le souvenir du visage dégouté de Sakura lui suffisait amplement.

Il serra les mâchoires, contractant violement ses muscles et comme il s'y attendait : ses cicatrices le démangèrent.

Il enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux déjà entourés de ses bras, dans une tentative vaine de ne plus y penser. La boule dans sa gorge menaçait d'exploser à tous moment tellement elle était enflée. Il ne pleurait pas. Non. Mais c'était tout comme.

Sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher, une de ses main monta à son visage et se posa sur sa joue gauche. Ses doigts caressèrent lentement la bosse que formait la cicatrice la plus haute, avant de la parcourir de toute sa longueur.

Quand ce n'était ni les yeux inquiets de sa mère, ni les textos de Sakura, ses cicatrices se chargeait de lui rappelaient ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais il ne voulait pas s'en souvenir. Il ne voulait pas que quoi ce soit le lui rappelle. Alors il voulait que ses fichues cicatrices disparaissent.

Ses doigts commencèrent à racler, à frotter et il contracta les mâchoires plus fort en essayant d'ignorer le picotement qui tiraillait ses joues.

Le sang commença à tomber. Gouttes par gouttes, il les regarda s'écraser au sol. Il les sentait dégringoler sur ses joues, se rejoindre au menton puis tomber. Pour un peu plus il pourrait croire qu'il pleurait. Mais non.

Ça faisait mal.

Puis, un soupire se fit entendre, le faisant sursauter. En une fraction de seconde, des milliards de questions traversèrent son esprit. Quelqu'un l'avait vu dans cet état ? Qui était-ce ? Allait-il le raconter à tout le monde ? Et si c'était quelqu'un de sa classe ? Ou un adulte ? Quelle explication allait-il donnait ?

Et si ça recommençait ?

Il leva la tête, presque craintivement et se retint de justesse de pousser un soupire de soulagement. Sasuke Hatake se tenait devant lui, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Son col de chemise ouvert laissé briller à la lumière artificielle un collier en argent et ses yeux le sondaient de part en part.

C'était réconfortant parce qu'à la lueur de son regard, Naruto sut qu'il avait compris.

Ili ne pouvait pas en être autrement, il devait avoir fait le lien. Sinon, il ne le regarderait pas comme ça. Pas avec ce mélange indescriptible d'émotions, comme s'il comprenait ce qui lui arrivait.

Sasuke Hatake sortit une cigarette et se l'alluma au beau milieu du couloir, comme s'il ignorait les règles du lycée. Ou comme s'il s'en foutait. Et Naruto était immobilisé, ses joues pleines de sang, assis au sol, la tête levée, et les yeux perdus dans les ténèbres de ceux de Sasuke Hatake.

Le silence s'étira pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité. Peut-être que Sasuke Hatake allait le laisser là, peut-être qu'il allait attendre qu'il se lève par lui-même, peut-être qu'il allait l'amener à l'infirmerie. Peut-être pas.

Mais Sasuke Hatake ne fit rien de tout cela. Il fit quelque chose que Naruto n'aurait jamais put prévoir, pour la simple raison qu'il n'aurait jamais osé l'espérer. Parce que Sasuke Hatake ne finirait jamais de l'étonner.

Il cligna des yeux, observant la main tendue vers lui. Il ne rêvait pas. Les longs doigts pâles étaient bien tendus vers lui. Il leva une main hésitante vers celle ouverte et s'en saisit. Aussitôt, on le tira vers le haut et il se trouva debout, en face de Sasuke Hatake.

Ce dernier fouilla une de ses poche de sa main libre et en ressortit un mouchoir avec lequel il essuya tant bien que mal le sang qui perlait encore doucement sur les joues de l'autre. Le blond fut surpris par ce contact mais ne prononça pas un mot, sûrement par peur de la réponse. Aussi se contenta-il de tenir le mouchoir contre sa joue quand son vis-à-vis le lâcha.

Sasuke Hatake se pencha ensuite pour ramasser son sac et son portable qu'il lui tendit ensuite, Naruto les récupéra tant bien que mal, et se laissa tirer jusqu'à la sortie. Peut-être était-ce cette chaleur de la main qui emprisonnait fermement la sienne, ou peut-être même le dos qu'il fixait en avançant, mais jamais le lycée ne lui avait parut aussi lumineux. Soudain, les ampoules du couloir n'envoyaient plus une lumière jaune et terne mais blanche et immaculée, purifiant chaque recoin.

Ils atteignirent rapidement la cours et la bise fraîche du soir claqua leurs visages. Naruto se surprit à inspirait profondément. Son cœur battait un peu trop vite. Au portail, Ino Yamanaka, Gaara Sabaku et Rock Lee ouvrirent les yeux, ébahis, en voyant leur ami arriver main dans la main avec Uzumaki Naruto. Leurs visages se refermèrent cependant en voyant le mouchoir ensanglanté que tenait le nouveau.

Sasuke Hatake se stoppa en face de ses amis, Naruto toujours sur ses talons, et le plus naturellement au monde, leur annonça :

« Désolé pour le retard, on y va ? »

Ino Yamanaka hocha énergiquement la tête en réponse et ils se mirent à marcher. Le sentiment de légèreté de Naruto s'envola d'un coup. Le silence qui englobait les quatre amis n'était du qu'à sa présence. Il les gênait.

Qu'elle sente son malaise ou non, Ino accéléra le pas jusqu'à arriver à sa hauteur et lui lança :

« Prêt à découvrir un de tes professeur sous une autre facette ? »

Naruto leva un sourcil en sa direction, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer que Sasuke Hatake rétorqua :

« Mon père n'a aucune facette cachée, Ino. »

L'appelée eut un petit rire, discret et étouffé par la main qu'elle porta devant sa bouche. Naruto songea à quel point cette Ino était différente de l'image qu'elle donnait au lycée. C'était comme si elle envoyait exprès cette reflet de fille facile spécialement pour dégouter et éloigner les gens d'elle. Elle revêtait une carapace, au même titre que ses amis.

Il eut soudainement envie de savoir pourquoi ils ressentaient le besoin de ce protéger ainsi et pourquoi pas devant lui. Plus encore, il eut envie de lever ses masques, de les jeter au sol et de les écraser sous son pied.

Alors sans attendre, il annonça :

« Je suis sur que même si tu le nie, ton père est un père gâteau. »

Sasuke Hatake se retourna vers lui, la mine renfrogné mais la légère coloration de ses joues indiqua à Naruto qu'il avait touché dans le mille. Fier de lui, Naruto lui envoya un sourire et se retourna vers Lee Rock et Gaara Sabakuqui marchaient derrière eux. Marchant à reculons, il leur demanda, autant par curiosité que pour ne pas plonger dans un autre silence :

« Et vous, comment sont vos parents ?

-Le père de Lee a la même coiffure et une combinaison verte horrible, répondit Gaara Sabaku.

-Je dirais même plus : Lee est une véritable copie plus jeune de son père, ajouta Ino Yamanaka. »

Naruto cligna ses grands yeux bleus, essayant de s'imaginer un Lee plus âgé.

« Au moins, vous savez à quoi ressemblera Lee plus tard, remarqua-t-il.

-Non, répondit platement Gaara Sabaku.

-Non ? S'étonna Ino.

- Laisse-moi deviner, déclara Sasuke Hatake devant eux, sans se retourner. Lee serait plus beau ? »

Gaara Sabaku eut une sourire un coin, serra la main de son petit ami et répondit :

« Oui, Lee sera beaucoup plus beau. »

Ravi, le concerné eut un sourire resplendissant.

« On est arrivé, informa Sasuke Hatake à Naruto. »

Ce dernier leva la tête vers la façade d'un immeuble plutôt récent, non loin du lycée s'il en croyait le temps qu'ils avaient marchés. Il suivit les autres dans les escaliers de l'immeuble jusqu'au troisième étage où Sasuke Hatake sortit ses clé pour ouvrir l'appartement numéro 304.

« C'est nous, lâcha Ino et son exclamation résonna dans tout l'appartement. »

Naruto observa l'entrée qui donnait sur le salon en face de lui où une cuisine américaine se trouvait également. A droite, un couloir avec quatre portes s'étendait. Il jugea que vu sa taille, les pièces devaient être plutôt grandes pour un appartement.

Un homme sortit du salon avec un « Bonsoir les jeunes » plutôt enjoué et Naruto n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre son professeur d'histoire et le père de SasukeHatake, Kakashi Hatake. Il n'eut aussi aucun mal à voir son sourire s'effacer quand il l'aperçut et il baissa la tête sous le regard de l'adulte.

Sasuke Hatake s'avança vers son père et déclara :

« Uzumaki reste dormir ici aussi ce soir. J'espère que ça ne pose aucun problème. »

Autant parce que c'était la première fois que la voix neutre et calme de Sasuke Hatake prononçait son nom que parce que celui-ci avait décidé qu'il resterait avec eux pour la nuit et qu'aucun des adolescents ne semblaient vouloir le contredire, Naruto releva doucement la tête et attendit la réponse du professeur. Ce dernier lui envoya un sourire, tentant de le rassurer, et annonça rapidement :

« Aucun si ses parents sont prévenus bien sûr. Installez-vous dans le salon les enfants, je vais chercher de quoi désinfecter ses plaies. »

Les adolescents d'exécutèrent alors que l'adulte disparaissait derrière la porte du fond, enlevant leur chaussures pour enfiler des chaussons. Naruto remarqua qu'ils devaient être des habitués de la maison car chacun avait sa paire de chaussons réservée : des marrons pour Gaara Sabaku, des verts pour Lee Rock, des beige pour Ino Yamanaka, et cela lui arracha un sourire. Il les imita avec hésitation quand Sasuke Hatake lui tendit une paire de chaussons noirs, sûrement les siens, restant en chaussettes sur le parquet.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, Rock Lee et Gaara Sabaku sur le canapé, toujours collés, Ino Yamanaka sur l'unique fauteuil, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine. Doucement, presque avec crainte, Naruto prit place sur l'espace qu'il restait sur le canapé. Sasuke Hatake, lui, se dirigea vers la cuisine et derrière le comptoir, il demanda :

« Uzumaki, thé, café ou chocolat chaud ?

-Café s'il te plait, répondit l'appelé. »

Il espéra que sa voix ne tremble pas, et que rien en son apparence ne démontre qu'étonnement que suscitait chez lui l'accord tacite qu'ils avaient passé, une trêve d'un soir qui lui permettait de se mêler à la petite bande. Sasuke Hatake s'afféra dans la cuisine et revint une poignée de seconde plus tard avec un plateau qui portait six tasses fumantes. Il déposa le plateau sur la table basse qui séparait le divan de la télé et tendit une tasse de café à Gaara Sabaku, une de chocolat chaud à Ino Yamanaka et Rock Lee et une autre de café à Naruto qui l'accepta avec reconnaissance. Il colla ses mains à plat sur la tasse chaude, se réchauffant doucement.

Kakashi Hatake revint à ce moment là, prit une des deux tasses qu'il restait, celle remplit d'un liquide presque translucide qui devait être du thé. Il posa la trousse de secours qu'il avait ramené sur la table mais ce fut Sasuke Hatake qui l'ouvrit. Il s'agenouilla en face de Naruto, entre la table et le divan, et s'empara de coton sur lequel il versa une lotion désinfectante. Il leva le bras et commença à frotter doucement sur les plaies, puis sur le sang séché qu'il enleva. Naruto grimaça mais ne pipa mot.

Sasuke Hatake recommença alors le même manège sur l'autre joue, mais de façon plus lente et Naruto fut étonné de la tendresse qu'il arriva à mettre dans ses gestes. Quand Sasuke Hatake reposa le matériel sur la table basse et alla s'assoir l'accoudoir du fauteuil d'Ino, attrapant sa tasse de café au passage, il ne put que lui envoyer un bref signe de tête en remerciement. Une boule avait prit possession de sa gorge, répandant dans tout son corps un sentiment de malaise malsain.

« Tu devrais peut-être prévenir tes parents, le conseilla Rock Lee. »

Naruto hocha doucement la tête, sortit son portable et écrivit rapidement un message.

« _De : Naruto.  
A : Maman._

_Je dors chez un gars de la classe. Je vous expliquerais demain. »_

Quand il releva la tête, il tomba directement dans le regard marron de son professeur. Gêné, il baissa la tête alors que celui-ci déclara :

« Et si tu nous expliquais ? »

Ce n'était ni un reproche, ni même un ordre. Plutôt de la curiosité vaguement mêlée à un intérêt qu'on pouvait assimiler à de l'inquiétude. Mais il n'arrivait pas à répondre, il ne voulait pas en parler, encore moins face à des presque inconnus, il ne voulait pas se souvenir, encore moins se montrer faible face à des personnes autre que ses parents.

Timidement, il releva la tête. Plusieurs paires d'yeux le fixaient, attendant sagement sa réponse. Les yeux de Kakashi Hatake, paire noisette foncé, calme et posée, celle d'un adulte qui avait vécu. Une autre noire…Non, maintenant qu'il les voyait de plus près, les yeux de Rock Lee était gris foncé, c'étaient des yeux vifs et en alerte, des yeux scrutant. Ceux de son petit ami étaient turquoise, humides et rouges, des yeux d'insomniaque. Ino Yamanaka elle avait des yeux bleus pâles, presque sans reflet, des yeux fades. Enfin, les yeux noirs (noirs noirs noirs…) qui se voulaient indifférents de Sasuke Hatake alors qu'en vérité trop de sentiments s'y rencontraient. Colère, douleur, incompréhension, douceur et tant d'autres. Des yeux orages.

Et tous ces yeux si différents qui le fixaient semblaient voir à travers lui, comprendre qu'il n'arrivait pas à se confier, et l'accepter tel quel.

Mais Naruto se souvenait. Il se souvenait de ces quatre adolescents qui riaient en dansant dans ce magasin de fleurs, de la douceur sur le visage de Sasuke Hatake quand il s'adressait à ses amis, du rire léger d'Ino Yamanaka, des intonations de voix, presque sereines qu'ils avaient tous eu alors qu'ils conversaient tous les cinq sur le chemin de l'appartement. Et de son envie d'écraser leurs masques sous son pied.

Mais avant de leur enlever leurs masques, peut-être devait-il penser à lever le sien.

Un soupire se fit entendre et son cœur se glaça. En en regardant la source, ses yeux tombèrent dans deux lacs d'encre. Des yeux orages.

« Si tu n'arrives pas à un parler, commença Sasuke Hatake et Naruto fut encore surpris de n'y trouver aucun reproche. Si tu n'y arrives pas, alors laisse-moi deviner. »

Naruto avala sa salive, hochant doucement la tête. Kakashi Hatake tourna le regard vers son fils, attendant une autre de ses preuves de perspicacité habituelle.

« Tu es gay, annonça celui-ci simplement. Tu es gay et si j'en juge par tes cicatrices, tu as subit plusieurs violences homophobes. Je me trompe ? »

Naruto secoua négativement la tête. A côté de lui, Gaara Sabaku se déplaça de quelques centimètres, se rapprochant à peine, comme pour le réconforter ou l'encourager. Ce n'était qu'une minuscule étape mais cela rassura Naruto.

« Cependant, continua Sasuke Hatake, tu n'as pas l'air d'une personne sensible ou qui se laisse faire. Ma question est : pourquoi cela t'affecte-t-il autant ? »

Naruto détourna le retour, fixant la bouteille de désinfectant sur la table basse sans réellement la voir. Il porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, avala une gorgée et grimaça. C'était déjà tiède.

Il inspira un grand coup pour se donner courage et entreprit de conter les grandes lignes

« Je viens de Konoha. Au début de l'année dernière, j'ai fais mon comming-out. J'en ai d'abord parlé à mes parents, puis quand je me suis senti prêt à mes amis. J'ai commencé par ma meilleure amie. Sa réaction a été…assez violente. Je crois que me poignarder aurait été moins douloureux que ses mots. Bien sûr, elle a été le raconter à peu près tout le monde. Ça ne m'aurait rien fait, enfin je pense que j'aurais put m'en sortir malgré que mes amis me voyaient comme un monstre si ils n'avaient pas décidé de…et bien… »

Les mots retombèrent d'eux même dans sa gorge aux souvenirs.

« De quoi ? Lui demanda doucement –gentiment- Ino Yamanaka.

-De me harceler. En quelques sortes, répondit d'une traite Naruto.

-En quelques sortes ? S'enquit Kakashi Hatake en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tous ceux qui avaient mon numéro se sont mis à m'envoyer message sur message, même la nuit. Il ne se passait pas une minute sans que je reçoive une menace ou une insulte. A chaque fois que je les croisais aussi. Un jour, vers la fin de l'année, Sakura, ma meilleure amie, a demandé à deux types de me coincer dans un coin. C'est elle qui m'a fait ça, avec un cutter, termina-t-il en caressant du bout des doigts ses cicatrices. »

Un silence accueillit sa déclaration avant que Kakashi Hatake ne demande :

« Les professeurs n'ont rien dit ?

-Ils n'ont jamais rien sut. Je suis rentré chez moi directement après et c'est à ce moment que mes parents ont décidé de changer de ville. Sakura était ivre, je ne sais même pas si elle s'en souvient, précisa Naruto.

-Ce n'est pas une raison ! Rétorqua Ino Yamanaka. »

Naruto observa ses fins sourcils froncés, l'esprit préoccupé et le regard lointain. Les souvenirs revenaient pas vagues et avoir du les résumer lui laisser un ressenti étrange dans la gorge, comme de la bile. Il baissa les yeux, appréhendant leur réaction. De ce fait, il loupa le regard qu'échangèrent les autres entre eux. Que faillait-il répondre ?

Ils ne connaissaient pas beaucoup Naruto Uzumaki, pourtant, quelque part, son histoire les concernait, surtout pour les trois qui étaient homosexuels comme lui. Eux aussi avaient connus ce genre de réactions, les avaient subis. Mais jamais d'aussi violente.

Ce fut Sasuke Hatake qui brisa le silence, de la voix posée, trouvant sans doute les bons mots, ceux que ses amis n'arrivaient pas à exprimer :

« Je pense que c'est soulageant de voir que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de renfermé et de taciturne, comme nous. Que tu cherches quand même à t'intégrer aux autres, à ne plus avoir peur d'eux. Je t'admire quelque part aussi. Pour avoir enduré tout ça tout seul, sans que tes parents ne s'en aperçoivent pendant à peu près un an et aussi pour avoir le courage d'en parler devant des presque inconnus, il faut être fort. Je ne sais pas si on te l'a déjà dit, mais on peut être fier de toi. »

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent alors que ses mots le percutèrent de plein fouet. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit ça. Ses parents lui avaient déjà dit des « ça ira » ou des « tu n'es pas seul, on t'aidera » mais personne, jamais, ne lui avait dit qu'il l'admirait, lui, pour avoir vécu ça sans craquer.

C'était comme si on lui assurer qu'il n'avait pas supporté tout ça pour rien, qu'enfin, quelqu'un voyait à quel point il avait mal. Quelqu'un qui était comme lui.

Et Dieu que cela faisait du bien.

Lentement, il monta ses genoux à sa poitrine, les entoura de ses bras et plongea sa tête à l'intérieur. Il contrôla tant bien que mal son corps, réussissant à ne pas trembler, alors qu'il se sentait soudainement fébrile.

C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait soulagé d'en parler.

Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Ino Yamanaka se lever et s'approcher de lui. Il releva la tête quand deux petites mains fraiches se posèrent sur les siennes. Non il ne pleurait pas. Fierté masculine oblige.

Il lui envoya un faible sourire et elle y répondit. Son sourire était beau quand il n'était pas aguicheur.

« Je peux vous demander quelque chose ? S'enquit Naruto à voix basse. »

Elle hocha la tête, s'asseyant sur la table basse. Sasuke Hatake glissa de l'accoudoir pour prendre mieux place dans le fauteuil et son attention toute entière était portée sur lui, comme celle des autres personnes de la pièce.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous comme ça en cours ?

-C'est aussi ce que j'aimerais savoir mais je n'ai jamais eu d'explication, déclara Kakashi Hatake et Ino Yamanaka pouffa un peu.

-Gaara et Sasuke sont renfermés de nature mais disons qu'on ne supporte pas le lycée. Le regard de pitié des professeurs, les insultes et les murmures sur notre passage…tout ça, tenta d'expliquer Rock Lee. »

Naruto hocha la tête, lui aussi détestait aller au lycée depuis qu'il était sorti du placard. Il tourna la tête vers Ino et commença :

« Et toi, pourquoi étais-tu aussi…

-Aguicheuse ? Provocante ? Tu peux lui dire tu sais, on passe notre temps à lui reprocher, annonça Sasuke Hatake et comme à chaque fois, sa voix bougea quelque chose en Naruto.

-Mais je t'emmerde, Sasuke, répondit immédiatement Ino.

-De toutes manières on a jamais eu de réponse, informa Gaara.

-Je fais ce que je veux, termina platement Ino. »

Kakashi eut un sourire en entendant les adolescents parler ainsi mais décida de ne pas plus intervenir. Quand bien même il n'approuvait pas leur attitude, il devait leur faire confiance, surtout à son fils.

« Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose à mon tour ? Interrogea Sasuke Hatake. »

Devant le mutisme du blond, qui semblait juste curieux, il continua :

« Est-ce que je peux voir ton portable s'il te plait ? »

Avec hésitation, il le tendit et Ino Yamanaka le prit pour le donner à Sasuke Hatake. Ce dernier le prit avec précaution et en parcouru les messages. Et plus ses yeux en lisaient, plus ses sourcils se froncèrent. Quand il releva la tête ses yeux orages étincelaient de colère.

« Et tu l'appelles encore ta meilleure amie après ça ? Demanda-t-il sèchement. »

Naruto tressaillit sous sa voix, et il se sentit d'un coup un peu honteux. Alors, il baissa la tête.

« Tu la crois ? S'enquit Sasuke Hatake. »

Et comme Naruto ne répondit rien, il se leva, téléphone portable toujours à la main, et se planta accroupi face à lui, coincé entre ses jambes et la table basse. Ino lui laissa la place de bonne grâce, allant reprendre le fauteuil.

« Tu la crois Uzumaki ? Répéta Sasuke Hatake »

Dans la position où il se trouvait, la tête inclinée vers le bas, Naruto avait une vue plongeante sur les yeux orages de Sasuke Hatake. Alors celui-ci n'eut pas besoin qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit pour comprendre.

« Tu as honte d'être gay ? Tu penses qu'ils sont tous des monstres ? S'enquit-il alors.

-Non non ! Ce n'est pas ça. Je n'ai pas honte. Pas du tout même. Mais c'est juste…Elle était ma meilleure amie. Je lui faisais confiance plus qu'à n'importe qui, alors ce qu'elle dit est important pour moi, s'empressa d'expliquer Naruto.

-Ce n'est pas ce que moi j'appelle une meilleure amie, Uzumak, reprit Sasuke Hatake. C'est ce que j'appelle une salope doublé d'une petite conn-

-Sasuke, ton langage, le coupa Kakashi Hatake.

-Pardon. C'est que j'appelle une idiote. Tu n'es pas un monstre. Aucun des gays n'en est un. Tu ne mérites pas de mourir. Personne ne le mérite. Et heureusement que tu es encore en vie. Qu'importe ce qu'elle dit, tu es ce que tu es et c'est très bien. Sois-en fier, acheva l'adolescent. »

Abasourdis, Naruto ne put qu'hocher la tête et Ino Yamanaka et Lee Rock eut un sourire ravi. Gaara Sabaku resta fidèle à lui-même et Kakashi Hatake hocha la tête, approuvant.

Sasuke Hatake resta son regard planté dans le sien, encrant sa lueur dans la mémoire de Naruto.

Celui-ci attendait un geste de l'autre, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Geste qui arriva très vite quand d'un seul geste, brutal et fort, Sasuke Hatake cassa son téléphone portable à clapet un deux.

Un grand silence ébahi s'étira. Seul Kakashi Hatake s'étouffa dans son thé.

Une longue poignée de seconde plus tard, Ino Yamanaka commença à pouffer de rire. Petit à petit, son éclat prit de l'ampleur, et bientôt elle fut prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

« Quoi ? Demanda sérieusement sasuke Hatake. Au moins, il ne recevra plus de messages indésirables comme ça.

-C'est tellement toi ça, déclara Rock Lee avant de partir aussi dans un fou rire. »

Naruto regarda son téléphone, qui gisait en morceaux aux pieds de Sasuke Hatake et que ce soit par soulagement ou décompression, lui aussi se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Il lui aurait fallut quelque chose d'aussi simple de ça pour ne plus être harcelé. Casser son téléphone avait tout d'une mesure drastique mais cela l'avait libéré.

Même Kakashi Hatake et Gaara Sabaku se mirent à ricaner et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent tous à rire pour rien au milieu d'un salon trop petit.

Alors, pour la première fois en présence de Naruto, le rire discret de Sasuke se superposa aux leurs.

* * *

**MON ORDI EST REPARE YAOUUUUUUUUUH!**

**Oui je sais ça sonne comme une excuse mais j'avais -encore- pété l'alim de mon ordi x) Heureusement super papa l'a réparé et me revoila!**

**Pour ce chapitre, ben...je l'aime pas trop x) je le trouve mal écrit voila. Et non, ne tuez pas Sakura, pas encore s'il vous plait, j'en ai besoin pour la suite de mon histoire, après la première "intrigue" x) On découvre donc notre petite bande de rebelles (surtout Sasuke) et Naruto sous un autre jour et je pense que je développerai plus les histoires des quatre Rebelles plus tard dans la fiction...Sinon c'est le début de l'entente et l'intégration de Naruto dans la bande donc après ça ira surement un peu plus vite :) Voila voila, à la prochaine! Et je ne me suis pas relue désolé!**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Lovekakashiobito: voila la suite :) et ta réponse du coup x) merci de lire!**

**Jojo: merci :D Vu que ma fic est un NaruSasu c'est plutôt Naruto qui va venir en aide à Sasuke pas le contraire x) LA réponse à la fameuse question des cicatrices est là :) En espérant que ça te plaise!**

**Kilari76300: Merci :D**

**Caprice75: Merci ;)**

**Kawa: Merci à toi aussi :)**

**Tanusi: Merci :D Voilà le chapitre 3. Oui, va tabasser les trois abrutis, je t'en pris *te tends une batte***

**HollySparrow: Oooooh une fan merciiiiii ./. C'était la partie pas prévue les sms x) Kaka/Sasu en père j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça *o* En fait c'est pas pour rien, j'étais fan de Code Lyoko gamine :D Oui Sasuke se rattrape dans ce chapitre x) Un sale connard homophobe non...une salope oui x)**


	4. Chapter 4

_« Chérie ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
-Tout va bien. Je pensais seulement que je ne remercierais jamais assez Sasuke. Il a sauvé notre fils.  
-Je le pense aussi. Mais tu sais ce qui est le mieux ?  
-Non quoi ?  
-C'est qu'avant de partir, son père, Kakashi m'a dit qu'il ne remercierait jamais assez Naruto pour avoir sauver son fils. »_

**Mots échangés entre Kushina et Minato Uzumaki avant d'aller se coucher, le soir où ils ont rencontrés Kakashi Hatake.**

* * *

Naruto bougea ses membres engourdis, se retournant sur le dos. Il s'étira tel un chat, faisant craquer ses articulations ankylosées. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant avec de s'ouvrir pour de bon, billes brillantes dans la faible obscurité de la pièce.

De faibles rayons de soleil qui arrivaient à perçaient au travers des rideaux éclairaient faiblement la pièce. Naruto aimait cette ambiance, cette semi-obscurité, cette douceur et ce calme.

Il se tourna sur sa droite et rencontra le visage encore endormi d'Ino. Il eut un sourire, sans s'en rendre compte. Elle avait l'air d'une gamine. Derrière elle, serré sur un matelas une place, Gaara et Lee dormaient encore, plongés dans des songes reposant. Ils étaient tous allongés sur des matelas posé à même le sol dans la petite chambre de Sasuke mais ça avait sans doute été une des meilleures nuits qu'il n'est jamais passé.

La veille n'avait été qu'une succession entre sa confidence douloureuse, leur fou rire provoqué par un portable cassé, des minutes de silence passées à regarder une série idiote, un repas d'abord tendu puis de plus en plus agréable, et une soirée interminable de parties de cartes et de films.

Il se leva, zigzagua entre les matelas et sortit de la pièce en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il traversa le petit couloir, ses yeux se plissant sous la lumière et son corps frissonnant, privé de couverture. Il poussa la porte et pénétra dans le salon. A travers la baie vitrée en face de lui, il put voir le soleil pâle trônait fièrement dans le ciel. Il eut un autre sourire, et se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi serein qu'en cet instant depuis son arrivée en ville.

Devant le soleil, deux oiseaux passèrent à toute vitesse, se tournant autour.

« Bien dormi ? Demanda une voix à sa droite. »

Il sursauta et tourna la tête. Les coudes appuyés sur le comptoir, sa bouche prenant une gorgée du liquide chaud qui se trouvait dans la tasse qu'il tenait à deux mains, Sasuke le regardait. De ses beaux yeux orages.

« Ca va. Tu es levé depuis longtemps ? Demanda Naruto.

- Une demi-heure, tout au plus, lui répondit-il. »

Sa voix était rendue légèrement rauque par la nuit et Naruto dut se retenir de frissoner.

« Il est quelle heure ? Interrogea alors le blond.

-Neuf heures je crois. Café, Uzumaki ?

-Naruto.

-Pardon ?

-C'est Naruto.

-Très bien. Café, Na-ru-to ? Répéta Sasuke en séparant toutes les syllabes, un sourire ironique aux lèvres. »

L'appelé frissonna. C'était la première fois que l'autre prononcer son prénom. Sa voix, calme, donnait une dimension magique à son prénom, chamboulant un je-ne-sais-quoi à l'intérieur de lui.

« Oui s'il te plaît, répondit-il alors et Sasuke s'attela à le lui préparer. »

Naruto darda ses yeux hypnotisant sur lui, sondant le moindre de ses gestes. La machine à expresso cessa son bruit sourd et Sasuke déposa une tasse fumante devant lui qu'il s'empressa de prendre, se brûlant un peu la peau des mains. Il prit place sur un des tabourets hauts, se positionnant dans une posture similaire à celle de Sasuke il n'y a de ça que quelques minutes.

Ils partagèrent un petit sourire en coin quand ils le remarquèrent.

La moitié inférieure du visage cachée par la tasse dans laquelle il buvait, Sasuke le fixait et Naruto eut l'impression de ne voir que ses deux perles noires.

« Je peux te poser une question ? Articula Naruto après une gorgée de café.

-Vas-y, répondit son vis-à-vis, ses lèvres encore dissimulées derrière la tasse.

-Pourquoi Ino sort-elle avec autant de mecs ? Elle a forcément une raison non ? »

Sasuke grinça les dents, et s'apprêta à sortir sa réponse habituelle, soit un froid « T'as pas besoin de le savoir pour te la taper » suivit d'une insulte pas très polie mais il se contenta de soupirer en se souvenant des orientations sexuelles de Naruto.

Il se retourna alors, ouvrit un caisson où il attrapa un paquet de cigarette et un briquet. Il contourna ensuite le comptoir, agita le tout en direction du blond qui hôcha la tête avant de se lever et de le suivre. Ils se retrouvèrent serrés sur le petit balcon de l'appartement, appuyés sur la rambarde. Leurs coudes se frôlaient au moindre mouvement. Ils allumèrent leurs cigarettes rapidement, et Naruto eut à peine le temps de tirer une fois que Sasuke prit la parole :

« Pour Ino…Je ne vais pas trop m'étaler sur le sujet, elle t'en dira plus elle-même si elle le veut mais… »

Il s'interrompit le temps de souffler une bouffé de fumée, que Naruto suivit du regard jusqu'à qu'elle disparaisse. A ses côtés, Sasuke plissa le nez, chercha ses mots et lâcha finalement :

« Disons qu'elle a eut une sale expérience et qu'elle essaie vainement d'oublier dans les bras d'autres gars, un peu comme dans les films.

-Une sale expérience ?

-Un connard qui l'a trahi alors qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Le schéma de base. »

Il n'ajouta rien de plus et Naruto sut qu'il n'aurait pas plus de précisions. Aussi se contenta-t-il de savourer sa cigarette, frissonnant un peu sous la fraicheur du petit matin. Si la fenêtre de la chambre de Sasuke donnait sur la rue et les immeubles d'en face, le balcon se trouvait de l'autre côté de l'appartement, et une vue d'ensemble sur les banlieues blanches d'Oto qui semblaient s'étendre à l'infini. Un ciel gris et pur les surplombait, parfois traversé d'oiseaux et un soleil pâle brillait fièrement, réchauffant lentement mais sûrement l'atmosphère. Au loin, en plissant les yeux, ils pouvaient apercevoir la lisière de la forêt à l'ouest. Les lèvres de Naruto s'étirèrent en un sourire paresseux et il prit une grande inspiration, paisible.

Tout plongé dans sa contemplation, il ne vit Sasuke lui jetait un regard un biais avant de lui-même se perdre dans l'infini de l'horizon.

Kakashi choisit se moment là pour apparaitre et annonça un tonitruant :

« Salut les enfants, bien dormi ? »

Naruto sursauta presque et dans un bel ensemble, les deux adolescents se retournèrent.

« Salut Papa, lâcha négligemment Sasuke alors que l'adulte passa une main dans ses cheveux, s'attirant un grognement.

-Bonjour Monsieur Hatake, répondit poliment Naruto. »

Il lui envoya un sourire, derrière son masque et Naruto se demanda s'il ne l'enlevait jamais.

« Déjà debout ? S'enquit Sasuke en reportant son regard sur le ciel. »

Kakashi leva un sourcil. Son si attentif fils n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était là depuis une ou deux minutes ? Il décida de déformer un peu la réalité et annonça :

« Les batailles de chatouilles entre Gaara, Ino et Lee m'ont réveillé. »

Oui, ce n'était qu'un détournement de réalité, puisque c'était vraiment les rires des trois adolescents qui l'avaient réveillé, il avait juste oublié de dire que c'était il y a un certain moment de ça.

Son fils eut un sourire fin, un de ses plus sincères, un de ses plus rares et comme à chaque fois, Kakashi grava cette image dans sa mémoire. Il ignora qu'à ses côtés, Naruto en fit de même.

Une porte que l'on ouvre les firent se retourner et bientôt, Ino, Gaara et Lee se tinrent au milieu du salon, débraillés, décoiffés, mais les joues rouges et les yeux rendus humides par ce qui avait du être une forte hilarité.

Sasuke se dépêcha d'écraser le mégot de sa cigarette et de rentrer, s'attirant une bise d'Ino, et ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers la cuisine. Kakashi et Naruto rentrèrent aussi et le blond se surprit à les observer. Lee sortait le jus de fruit du frigo, Gaara et Sasuke s'afféraient autour de la machine à café, Kakashi sortait les bols et Ino babillait gaiement. Mais lui se tenait debout, droit et immobile au milieu du salon. C'était comme s'il était extérieur, étranger, spectateur d'une scène, en dehors du tableau.

Sous ses yeux bleus, le masque de porcelaine de ses camarades de classe prit vie. Leur masque si arrogant et si froid tombait sous les yeux, pour se faire remplacer par un autre masque : le masque de porcelaine, fragile mais pourtant sincère. Il y avait une aura étrange autour d'eux, un mélange de résignation, de tristesse mais étrangement de douceur et d'amitié aussi. Ils agissaient comme des enfants de dix-sept ans qu'ils étaient encore, mais c'étaient des enfants blessés, qui se cachaient du regard des autres de peur d'être encore une fois trop juger.

Sasuke prit leurs deux tasses vides pour les ranger dans le lave-vaisselle alors que Gaara déposa quatre tasses fumantes sur le comptoir. Kakashi déposa les bols, les verres et les couverts alors qu'Ino finissait de sortir avec Lee le jus de fruits, les céréales, les biscottes et les confitures. Ils s'installèrent tous autour du comptoir. Le petit déjeuner était prêt.

Alors Gaara leva la tête vers l'adolescent immobile dans le salon, celui qui n'osait pas venir, celui qu'ils avaient découvert hier soir. Il lui envoya un signe de la tête et Naruto approcha, un sourire aux lèvres. Décidément, il souriait beaucoup depuis la veille.

Mais il savait pourquoi alors ça ne le déranger pas plus que ça.

La raison était aussi simple qu'importante : hier soir il avait fait tomber son masque à lui alors ils faisaient tomber le leur.

C'était le début peut-être d'une amitié parce qu'il fallait plus de temps pour cela, mais le début d'une entente qui promettait beaucoup.

Dans la fraîcheur et la pâle lumière du matin, Naruto se surprit à avoir un autre sourire, encore un autre, mais plein de dents comme il n'en avait pas eut depuis longtemps.

La présence seule des quatre adolescents semblait lui suffire pour oublier le reste.

* * *

« C'est moi, s'exclama Naruto une fois la porte de sa maison franchie. »

Il déposa ses chaussures en enfila ses chaussons. En soupirant, il sentit sa manche et eut une grimace. En l'absence d'affaires due à la nuit imprévue, il avait du réenfilé son uniforme. Il pénétra dans le salon, laissant tomber au sol son sac de cours et s'installa confortablement sur le divan.

« Trois, souffla-t-il à voix basse. »

A l'étage, deux portes claquèrent et il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloirs.

« Deux, continua-t-il. »

Les pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier.

« Un, lâcha-t-il dans un soupir. »

La porte du salon s'ouvrit en grand et ses parents entrèrent, Kushina ayant toujours sa brosse à dents callée entre ses mâchoires.

« Naruto, grondèrent-ils en même temps.

-Salut, lâcha piteusement le concerné. »

Ça allait être sa fête.

« Où étais-tu ? Et ne me réponds pas « chez un gars de la classe » ! C'était qui ? S'exclama sa mère, mais la brosse à dent donnait un effet comique.

-Un message ! C'est tout ce à quoi nous avons eut droit ! Et quel message ! Si tu ne voulais pas qu'on s'inquiète c'est raté jeune homme ! Continua Minato.

-Et tu ne répondais même pas au téléphone, j'espère que tu as une bonne explication, acheva Kushina. »

En temps normal, Naruto aurait fondu en excuses. Il détestait faire du tort à ses parents, que se soit en les inquiétant ou en leur mentant. Pourtant, ce matin là, rien n'aurait put le faire descendre de son nuage. Il était serein, et rien n'aurait put y changer.

Cependant devant les sourcils froncés de ses parents, il put résoudre à garder ça pour lui. C'étaient ses parents, pas des étrangers en face de lui et on pouvait dire qu'il entretenait avec eux une relation digne des plus beaux films. Depuis son comming-out et ce qui s'en était suivit, il avait prit l'habitude de ne plus rien cacher à ses parents.

Alors il leur raconta.

Du début jusqu'à la fin. Passant de la rencontre avec Kiba au retard des « éternels rebelles », à son premier contact échangé avec Sasuke, à sa voix calme et posée, à l'attitude aguicheuse d'Ino, au masque de Kakashi Hatake, aux sms de Sakura, à la conversation des premières années, à la main tendue de Sasuke, à sa confession, à son téléphone cassé, aux masques brisés, à son réveil ce matin. Il n'omit aucun détails, leur compta tout et attendit sagement la réaction de ses parents.

Parents qui échangèrent un long regard.

Des années de mariage plus tard, Kushina et Minato étaient encore capable de communiquer par le biais seul de leurs yeux. Ses quatre adolescents n'avaient pas l'air de si bonnes fréquentations que ça : toujours en retard, provocateurs et isolés. Mais si ce que leur fils leur disait était vrai, alors ils ne faisaient que se cacher, pour mieux se protéger.

Oui, au final, ils étaient comme leur fils.

Et c'était pour cette raison que ce dernier se sentait si bien avec eux.

Alors que sa femme s'installait à côté de leur fils sur le divan, lui soufflant en riant qu'il allait falloir lui choisir un nouveau téléphone, Minato eut un froncement de sourcils. Il n'était pas mécontent que son fils est enfin trouvé des amis capables de le comprendre, mais combien d'enfants allaient encore subir le gourou des stupides homophobes ?

« Ton père t'y amènera cette après-midi, n'est-ce pas mon chérie ? »

Minato sortit de ses songes et porta son attention sur les grands yeux de sa femme et de son fils. Ils avaient les mêmes traits de visage.

« Pardon ? S'enquit-il poliment.

-Je disais à Naruto que tu l'emmènerais choisir un nouveau téléphone cette après-midi.

-Oh oui, oui, bien sûr, aucun problème, répondit-il négligemment. »

Son fils eut un sourire ravi et il ajouta :

« Cependant…Naruto ?

-Oui papa ? Répondit aussitôt l'appelé, soudainement un peu mal à l'aise.

-Evite de casser un téléphone à chaque nouvel ami que tu te fais, hein, annonça platement Minato, une étincelle de malice dans les yeux. »

Sa femme et son fils eurent un rire et il frotta les cheveux de son fils en grognant :

« ça passe pour cette fois jeune homme mais la prochaine fois préviens-nous correctement, d'accord ? »

Naruto hocha la tête et Kushina ainsi que Minato repartirent, rassurés.

Naruto qui soupira, s'étirant et se promettant de prendre une douche dès que sa mère aurait libéré la salle de bain. Il eut un sourire.

Y a pas à dire, il avait les meilleurs parents du monde.

A part les siens, qui était capable de laisser couler si vite un fils qui avait pratiquement découché ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kushina revint au salon, sans sa brosse à dent cette fois, et s'installa de nouveau sur le canapé, plaçant ses jambes sur les genoux de son fils tout en allumant la télé. Habitué, il ne fit aucune réflexion et se contenta de profiter du moment, ne suivant même pas l'émission que regardait sa mère.

« Dis Naruto ? Commença celle-ci.

-Hum ? Répondit-il vaguement.

-Pourquoi les « éternels rebelles » ?

-C'est monsieur Hatake qui les appelle comme ça, à cause de leur retard et tout.

-Il faudrait faire quelque chose à propos de ça.

-Oui, il faudra mais apparemment il a déjà tout essayé mais rien n'y fais. »

Kushina eut un pouffement et Naruto leva les yeux au plafond. Ce n'était pas ses enfants, alors elle avait le droit de trouver ça amusant non ?

Naruto eut lui-même un sourire et se promit d'essayer de réguler leur retard, même s'ils n'étaient réellement amis que depuis la veille. Sa mère surpris son sourire et un malicieux se dessina sur son visage. L'envie de taquiner son fils était trop tentante.

« Dis-moi, Naruto, chuchota-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence. »

Naruto déglutit et tourna la tête vers elle. Ce n'était jamais bon signe quand sa mère prenait cette voix, encore moins quand elle s'approchait de lui comme ça, pour être sûre de lui couper toute retraite. Il eut la confirmation qu'il était prit au piège de sa mère quand celle-ci aborda un sourire satisfait, de son point de vue inquiétant, qui n'était pas sans rappeler l'expression d'un chat qui aurait coincé le canari.

« Oui maman ? Lâcha-t-il, douloureusement conscient que sa mère n'allait pas le lâcher s'il ne répondait pas.

-Au final, il te plait ce Sasuke Hatake, hein ? »

Il eut un grand silence, le temps que la phrase tourne une ou deux fois dans la tête de son fils. Fils dont les joues rosirent un peu, provoquant l'hilarité de la mère. A l'étage, Minato sursauta en entendant le cri outré de son fils :

« MAMAN ! »

* * *

**Oui, je sais.**

**Déjà je suis en retard, et en plus ce chapitre est court et ne semble pas important. Ben en fait il l'est na. Il est là pour vous rappeler que ben les "éternels rebelles" c'est des pires gamins en vrai mais qu'ils se cachent et pour mettre en place la relation fusionnelle entre Naruto et ses parents :p Sinon la prochaine fois, finis les chapitres "légers" on commence les choses sérieuses, avec par exemple, le retour au lycée, la "premiere intrigue" et l'apparition d'un personnage important dont je ne vous parlerez pas plus!**

**Ah oui, et parce qu'en tant que lecteurs assidus que vous êtes vous l'avez remarqué je réponds: j'ai appelé la bande des éternels rebelles par leurs noms et prénoms tout au long du précédent chapitre parce qu'on suivait en quelque sorte le point de vue de Naruto et que c'était une manière pour lui de mettre la distance entre eux, de montrer qu'il ne les connait pas vraiment. D'ailleurs on remarque qu'à la dernière phrase, Sasuke Hatake devient juste Sasuke, ce qui montre que Naruto se sent enfin accepté parmi eux...Non je ne vais pas chercher loin xD**

**A la prochaine! (dans deux semaines cette fois si tout va bien)**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Fan: Pourquoi j'aime pas mes chapitres? Je sais pas je suis comme ça, j'aime pratiquement jamais mes chapitres mais comme j'adore écrire je continue x) Merci beaucoup en tout cas :D Je fais du NaruSasu :)**

**Tanusi: Hey :) Merci / Oui, va-t-en massacrer les-gens-que-je-rends-moi-meme-insupportables je t'en pris xD Pis Sasuke c'est le plus adorable de toooooooooooooooous! Mon Sa-chan à moi! Hum hum...pardon, égarement...**

**Momoclem: Voila tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Naru xD Et bravo, O Medium, Sakura était bien dans sn ancien lycée Oô COmment t'as deviné? Tous le monde veut tabasser ses pauvre types...moi la première remarque! Merci de lire!**

**Caprice75: Salut toi :) Dans les anime ils ont toujours des portables à clapet alors j'en ai mit la aussi c'tout xD J'y penserai pour Gai ce serait juste trop trop drole x) Ben disons que grace aux gênes de sa mère, Lee deviendra beau! Comme tu l'as si bien dit, Sasuke est ténébreux donc il va pas montrer ce qu'il pense...Mais toi et moi savons bien comment ça va se finir ;)**

**Rinne-chan: Salut ça va? *essaye de cacher Sakura* Moi ça va, les vacances tout ça...Plus sérieusement j'ai encore besoin de l'autre **** pour plus tard dans ma fic donc tu peux attendre un peu avant de ma massacer s'ilteplaitmerci? :D Personnellement parlant, je n'aime pas Sakura non plus...mais ça se voit pas, hein. Bien sur, Blondinet c'est le meilleur des surnoms xD Mais-euh j'adore le LeeGaa moi **

**K: Non mais t'es pas loin. Merci :)**

**Jojo: hey ;) Merci :) Oui, la vilaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine! Pour les parents, Naruto avait envoyé un sms a sa môman avant mais réponse dans ce chapitre et pour le reste, réponse dans le prochain chapitre ;) encore merci :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_« Dis Gaara…Quand on tombe amoureux, on se fait mal ?_

_-Je sais pas, j'espère pas. »_

**Mots échangés entre Gaara Sabaku et Sasuke Hatake, peu de temps après la rencontre avec Juugo, première année de lycée.**

* * *

Naruto soupira et s'étira, entendant vaguement ses os craquer. La première heure du lundi était toujours une véritable épreuve. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Il faisait gris. Il n'aimait définitivement pas ce temps. Il sursauta quand une nouvelle chanson commença, passant d'un rythme lent à endiablé, et grimaça en baissant le volume. Bien sûr, il était arrivé en avance, pressé de les revoir et se retrouver à attendre sagement dans une salle à moitié vide. Son regard se perdit dans le ciel, quelques part entre deux nuages et il laissa son esprit vagabonder, porté par une musique qu'il écoutait à moitié.

Puis, un torse portant un simple pull rouge s'interposa entre lui et la fenêtre, un sourire plein de dents l'aveugla, une voix forte envahit ses oreilles, balayant la musique :

« Salut Blondie !

- Salut Kiba. Comment tu vas ? Répondit-il tout en rangeant son ipod.

-Impec' et toi ? Répondit ce dernier en s'asseyant.

-Euh…ça va, répliqua-t-il en se penchant un en en arrière. »

Au portail, il venait d'apercevoir Ino, Gaara et Lee. Pourquoi étaient-ils là si tôt ? Alors que Kiba commençait à lui raconter son week-end, il laissa son esprit partir vers eux, et les souvenirs de leur soirée ensemble semblaient repasser devant ses yeux, comme un film incessant qui n'avait cessé de passer en boucle depuis qu'ils les avaient quitté en début de matinée, le samedi. Soit depuis pratiquement deux jours. C'était confus et lointain, lié au rire enfantin d'Ino, au sourire éclatant de Lee, à la voix calme et suave de Gaara et au regard de Sasuke. Son regard orage. C'était confus et lointain, mais si présent en lui, propageant cette chaleur si particulière, si bienfaitrice. Et même s'il pouvait distinguer de sa chaise la moue aguicheuse que devait avoir Ino, les mucles tendus à l'extrême de Lee, prêt à bondir et le pli de la lèvre de Gaara, même avec ça, c'était lié à cette chaleur, tendre et envahissante.

C'était lié aussi aux quatre silhouettes floues que son regard distinguait à travers la fenêtre, sous le ciel gris. C'était une trainée claire, provoquée par une longue queue de cheval qui se soulevait au vent. C'était une masse sombre et compacte, due à deux corps athlétiques qui l'enlaçaient. C'était quelque chose de si loin et de si près de lui en même temps.

Mais Sasuke n'était pas là. Comme chaque matin, il allait arriver en retard. Naruto eut un semblant de sourire, c'était presque amusant de connaître cette attente jusqu'au moment où Sasuke entrerai enfin dans la salle, ses trois amis derrière lui, et qu'ensemble ils défieraient encore les adultes.

Pendant les semaines qui avaient suivies son arrivée, Naruto avait espéré cette attente. Il avait presque chéri l'angoisse ressentie lorsqu'il se demandait s'ils allaient venir, quelles paroles ils allaient prononcer pour répondre au professeur, et si lui en particulier allait encore croiser son regard en allant s'assoir derrière lui. Ce questionnement constant, cette attente, presque de l'adrénaline, il l'avait souhaité chaque matin. Et puis, chaque matin, cette porte qui s'ouvrait, ces quatre personnes qui entraient et qui envahissaient la salle de leurs âmes fortes, ces paroles qui claquaient l'air, peintes d'arrogance, ce regard qui croisait le sien, et son cœur qui changeait de cadence.

Pendant les semaines qui avaient suivies son arrivée, il avait attendu cette attente.

Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas envie d'attendre. Il avait envie de les voir, maintenant. Tout de suite. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il voulait les revoir ou simplement pour ne pas affronter le quotidien du lycée seul mais ce besoin devenait urgent. Alors, sans se soucier du crissement strident que fit sa chaise quand il se leva brusquement, ni même aux regards curieux de Kiba et des rares élèves quand il prit son élan, traversa la classe et s'élança dans le couloir. Il les parcourut d'un pas pressé, le bruit régulier de ses semelles s'écrasant sur le sol résonnait dans toute sa tête, balayant les rumeurs assourdissantes du silence. Il était stupide de se sentir nerveux, mais il s'était habitué à l'être quand ça se rapprochaient d'Ino, Gaara, Lee et Sasuke.

Enfin, la morsure du vent froid claqua son visage et sans attendre, il se mit à courir vers le portail. En un rien de temps, il fut au trottoir, essoufflé et courbé en deux, mains sur les genoux, sous trois regards étonnés. Un regard d'insomniaque, un regard scrutant, un regard fade. Il releva la tête, leur offrit un sourire en coin.

« Uzumaki ? Souffla Gaara, sa main encore levée en suspension alors qu'il devait être en train de porter sa cigarette à sa bouche.

-Comme j'ai dit à Sasuke samedi, c'est Naruto, pas Uzumaki, rétorqua aussitôt l'appelé. »

Gaara cligna des yeux, vite imité par les deux autres mais Naruto ne leur laissa pas plus de temps. Il démarra comme une flèche, courant de nouveau et laissant derrière lui trois adolescents tout aussi abasourdis que quand il était arrivé. Mais il n'en avait cure. Soudainement, son besoin de les voir tous les quatre devint une mission. Celle de ramener Sasuke le plus rapidement possible.

Il y avait deux jours de cela, Naruto parcourait le même chemin, en compagnie de quatre personnes, marchant d'un pas incertain. Il avait prêté garde à chacune de leurs paroles, de leurs expressions et s'était interrogé perpétuellement. Il avait voulu, plus que n'importe quoi au monde, briser le masque de ses camarades, voir ce qu'ils renfermaient au fond d'eux. Aujourd'hui, il était seul, son pas était déterminé alors que ses pieds foulaient le sol en une course presque effrénée. Il ne s'interrogeait plus tant son esprit était focalisé sur ce qu'il voulait et allait faire. Il ne pouvait pas juste rester assis sur une chaise à les attendre dans une salle après avoir vu la fissure sur leurs masques, entraperçu la perle qu'ils gardaient jalousement enfermée en eux.

Peut-être qu'ils étaient des rebelles toujours en colère contre tout, d'ailleurs Naruto n'en doutait pas : il avait vu leurs yeux scintillaient sous les assauts de la rage à plusieurs reprises, que se soit au lycée, devant la télévision vendredi dernier ou encore suite à des paroles déplaisantes mais ils étaient aussi des jeunes gens de son âge comme les autres, tiraillé entre enfance et maturité, qui se protégeaient derrière une attitude déplaisante et qui chérissaient leur amitié à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Et il se doutait d'où elle venait, cette attitude. Alors, il ne les jugeait pas.

En un rien de temps il fut aux pieds de l'immeuble où logeait Sasuke. Sans plus attendre, il profita du fait qu'une vieille dame en sortait pour y pénétrer, s'élançant dans les escaliers. Il arriva essoufflé en face de leur porte alors que Kakashi en sortait à peine. L'adulte lui lança un regard surpris mais Naruto en avait assez reçu ce matin pour toute une vie, alors il ne s'en formula pas. Ainsi, Kakashi décida de ne pas se poser de question et il l'invita à entrer d'un geste de la main, un sourire plaqué sous son masque. Naruto le remercia d'un geste rapide de la tête avant que l'adulte ne s'engage à son tour dans les escaliers, partant d'un pas vaillant faire cours aux élèves qui seraient sûrement surpris de sa ponctualité.

Naruto se déchaussa dans l'appartement silencieux et son regard passa sur les paires de chaussons qui reposaient sur le sol de l'entrée, hésitant à en prendre une. Il se décida finalement à rester en chaussette, et se dirigea vers la chambre de Sasuke.

Celle-ci était plongée dans l'obscurité et il la traversa, se saisissant des rideaux et les ouvrants d'un geste ample des bras. Ses yeux se plissèrent alors sous la lumière entrante. Un gémissement mécontent s'éleva dans l'air, traversa la pièce et pénétra dans les oreilles de Naruto. Il se retourna, un petit sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres. Une masse sombre informe bougea dans le lit et, plus tard, en sortit. Naruto s'en approcha alors qu'elle se retournait et posa une main sur l'épaule ronde qui en dépassait, la secouant doucement. Un autre grognement s'éleva mais cette fois-ci, Naruto eut le plaisir de voir la masse sombre se déplier, prenant la forme d'un corps élancé qui s'étirait tel un chat sous un regard bleu appréciateur. Le corps bailla, se frotta les yeux, se mit en position assisse dans le lit.

Lentement mais sûrement, Sasuke émergeait.

« Uzumaki? S'exclama-t-il, ses yeux noirs à demi-plissés le fixant.

-Salut, et c'est Naruto, répondit l'appelé d'un ton nonchalant.

-'Fous là ? Grommela vaguement l'autre.

-Pardon ?

-'Fous là ?

- Et avec le décodeur cette fois ? »

Le blond eut un léger rire, un peu moqueur et Sasuke lui lança un regard noir avant de se rallonger, aplatissant l'oreiller sur son visage.

« Non, te rendors pas, faut aller en cours imbécile, ria Naruto en lui arrachant son oreiller.

-Heure ? Bougonna le brun en se frottant les yeux.

-Sept heures quarante, je te donne vingt minutes pour être prêt, jeune homme, s'exclama gentiment Naruto, soudainement attendri. »

Sasuke enleva sa main de devant ses yeux, fixa le plafond, puis Naruto qui essayait de garder un sourire innocent et soupira. Il se leva, attrapa son uniforme qui reposait sagement sur la chaise de son bureau et lâcha un :

« Douche. »

Avant de claquer la porte. Naruto continua de sourire, sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Il avait réussit un sacré exploit : il avait sortit Sasuke de son lit.

Il réprima une danse de la joie et partit vers la cuisine, dans le but de faire du café et ce n'est qu'une fois sa quête accomplie (après de nombreuses complications dues à la géographie du paquet de café…En fait, il avait ouvert tous les placards pour le trouver) que Sasuke revient.

« T'as été rapide, s'étonna Naruto, à peine plus de cinq minutes.

-Je ne suis pas une fille, fit remarquer en haussant un haussant un sourcil.

-Que dirai Ino si elle t'entendait ? Ironisa alors le blond en lui servant une tasse.

-Rien, par contre elle me frapperait, j'en ai déjà mal d'ailleurs, rétorqua-t-il alors en faisant une grimace éloquente. »

Alors que Naruto pouffait, il prit la tasse avec un signe de la tête en guise de remerciement et en prit une première gorgée. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent à sur le chemin du lycée et Naruto se surprit à aimer l'ambiance qui se dégageait d'entre eux. C'était lui et Sasuke, les sourires à demi effacés, les mots légers qui s'envolaient en l'air comme des bulles, les silences quand il le fallait. C'était juste bien. Juste ça.

Quand ils arrivèrent au portail du lycée, Ino, Gaara et Lee étaient encore là. Ils n'avaient qu'à traverser la rue, franchir ses quelques mètres. Et peut-être que Lee eut l'air franchement surpris, peut-être que Ino eut un sourire de trois fois son visage, peut-être que Gaara resta sans voie et peut-être que Naruto jubila devant leurs expressions mais honnêtement, qui s'en souciait ?

Car sans doute pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sasuke était à l'heure.

Il se contenta d'ailleurs d'hausser les épaules. Ce n'était jamais qu'une question de ponctualité héréditaire, ils n'allaient pas en faire tout en plat. Il pénétra alors dans la cours, les autres sur ses talons et ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque, totalement sérieux :

« Au fait Ino, quand tu veux, tu me rends ma veste. »

Gaara eut un sourire ironique alors que la concernée baissait le regard sur le gilet gris trop grand pour elle.

« Je suis tentée de dire 'le jour où tu arriveras à l'heure' mais vu le miracle de ce matin, je vais m'abstenir, répondit-elle.

-Profitez, ce sera l'unique jour, rétorqua Sasuke en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je veillerai au contraire, annonça alors Naruto. »

Sasuke se retourna et il y eut un instant où ses yeux orages se perdirent dans ceux cobalt de Naruto.

« C'est une menace, Uzumaki ? S'enquit-il.

-Non, une promesse, répondit aussitôt l'autre. »

Sasuke eut un sourire, à demi effacé, mais qui apportait pour tant tellement de lumière à son visage. Ino le savoura. Lee le savoura. Gaara le savoura. Naruto le savoura. C'était rare quand même.

Mais alors qu'il gravait en mémoire le second sourire réellement sincère qu'avait eut Sasuke en sa présence, Naruto ne remarqua pas les battements accélérés de son cœur.

Bientôt, ils entrèrent dans leur classe et aussitôt, les conversations cessèrent. Le silence et les regards abasourdis les accueillirent. Et pour la seconde fois en un peu moins d'une heure, Kiba se retrouva sans mots. D'abord Naruto partait comme une flèche sans aucune explication et le voilà qui revenait accompagné des quatre éternels rebelles. Il ne savait pas franchement quoi en penser.

Ces derniers levèrent tous un sourcil dans un bel ensemble devant le silence qu'ils récoltèrent et ne s'en soucièrent pas plus : après tout, ils avaient l'habitude des regards de stupeur. Sans aucun mot, ils allèrent s'assoir, et Naruto les imita sans attendre.

Il prit place sur sa chaise en essayant de faire abstraction du regard des autres. Pour être honnête, il ne se souciait pas du regard des autres mais juste de celui de Kiba. Il avait été son premier ami ici.

Mais une main tapota son épaule gauche et il se retourna. A travers l'allée, Ino lui tendait un bout de papier plié en deux.

« Tu as un nouveau portable non ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'il haussait un sourcil.

-Oui. Il a fallait bien vu que quelqu'un m'a cassé le mien, répondit-il en insistant sur le 'quelqu'un '. »

En réponse, Sasuke lui donna un coup de pied dans sa chaise. Il prit le bout de papier d'Ino en étouffant un ricanement et celle-ci lui expliqua :

« Ce sont nos numéros de téléphone. »

Naruto la remercia d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire, que la jeune femme lui rendit tant bien que mal. Comme s'ils avaient suivi leur conversation, ce qui était vrai, les autres élèves explosèrent en murmures et Naruto en sursauta presque. Seul Kiba, à sa droite, était resté immobile et silencieux, le fixant. Ni Ino, ni Gaara, ni Lee et encore moins Sasuke ne semblaient s'en préoccupaient.

« Silence, s'écria Iruka en entrant dans la classe. »

Le temps qu'il ferme la porte et s'installe à son bureau, les élèves s'étaient tous tus. Sans lever les yeux de son ordinateur, il commença à faire l'appel. Les élèves répondirent présent les uns apres les autres et bientôt, il arriva vers la fin de la liste :

« Rock Lee, annonça-t-il sans réellement s'attendre à une réponse.

-Présent, répondit pourtant l'adolescent. »

Surpris, le professeur leva la tête. Le dernier rang habituellement vide était rempli, et quatre adolescents aux aires d'indisciplinés le regardaient.

« Et bien, voila qui fait plaisir à voir, déclara Iruka en leur souriant. »

Pas émus pour un sou, aucun des adolescents ne lui rendirent mais il se s'en formalisa pas et commença son cours.

Une poignée de minutes plus tard, Naruto s'ennuyait déjà. Il sortit alors discrètement son portable et enregistra le numéro de ses nouveaux amis avant de leur envoyer un message.

« _De : Naruto.  
A : Lee, Gaara, Ino, Sasuke._

_C'est Naruto._ »

Il entendit leurs portables vibrer derrière lui, ses amis bouger et il reçut aussitôt les réponses.

« _De : Ino.  
A : Naruto._

_C'est noté ! »_

_« De : Lee.  
A : Naruto._

_Ça roule ! »_

_« De : Gaara.  
A : Naruto._

_Ok. »_

_« De : Sasuke.  
A : Naruto._

_Non, jure ? »_

Naruto eut un sourire ironique à cette dernière réponse et Kiba, à côté de lui, sorti aussi son téléphone et commença à pianoter.

_« De : Naruto.  
A : Sasuke._

_Bien sûr que non, je suis un fou échappé de l'asile depuis trois ans qui se fait passer pour lui. Oh, et bien sûr, je viens pour tous vous tuer. »_

_« De : Kiba.  
A : Naruto._

_Tu m'explique ? »_

Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandir et il eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas se retourner vers son voisin. Ou à ne pas s'enfuir.

_« De : Naruto.  
A : Kiba._

_Expliquer quoi ? »_

_« De : Sasuke.  
A : Naruto._

_Au secours, à l'aide, j'ai peur. »_

_« De : Naruto.  
A : Sasuke._

_T'es con. »_

_« De : Kiba.  
A : Naruto._

_Depuis quand t'es ami avec eux ? »_

_« De : Naruto.  
A : Kiba._

_Depuis deux jours. Vendredi soir en fait. Pourquoi ? Un problème ? »_

_« De : Sasuke.  
A : Naruto._

_Et toi donc. »_

_« De : Kiba.  
A : Naruto._

_Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout. Surtout eux quoi. Ils ont plutôt …Difficiles. »_

_« De : Naruto.  
A : Kiba._

_Je le suis tout autant qu'eux. »_

_« De : Kiba.  
A : Naruto._

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »_

_« De : Naruto.  
A : Kiba._

_Je suis gay. »_

Heureusement, la cloche annonçant la fin du cours de deux heures sonna et Naruto put courageusement s'enfuir.

* * *

Naruto s'était enfermé dans les toilettes.

Même s'il avait décidé d'assumer pleinement son homosexualité, la peur restait bien ancrée en lui, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il y avait cru, pourtant. Il avait cru qu'avec Gaara, Lee et sasuke à ses côtés, ça allait être plus facile. Mais il avait eut tort : ça n'était pas pu facile. Cela ne chasser pas les souvenirs, et encore moins les sentiments qu'ils provoquaient.

Il avait tellement peur du rejet. Il en avait déjà tellement souffert.

Alors il ne voulait pas voir Kiba. Il ne voulait plus voir personne.

Et comme si elles étaient là pour lui rappeler que les réactions homophobes existaient, ces cicatrices le démangèrent. Il leva la main, dans un reflexe, pour se les gratter. Ça le démangeait vraiment.

Mais à peine avait-il commencé qu'une voix résonna à travers la porte.

« Je t'interdis même d'y penser, Uzumaki. »

Il sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de Sasuke .

« Pardon ? Répondit Naruto et il déglutit en entendant le ton légèrement tremblotant qu'il avait employé.

-Je sais ce que t'es en train de faire, et je t'en interdis, lâcha alors calmement Sasuke. »

Naruto avala sa salive et, bravement, lui demanda :

« Et je fais quoi, dans les toilettes, à ton avis ?

-Quelque chose comme te faire saigner les cicatrices peut-être ? S'enquit l'autre d'un ton léger, mais Naruto savait qu'il était sérieux.

Il abaissa sa main, et remarqua avec étonnement qu'elle tremblait. Son cœur aussi, semblait trembler. Il se sentait fébrile.

« Sors de là, Uzumaki, ordonna alors Sasuke. »

Sa voix était toujours calme, et il ne put qu'obéir. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, dévoilant un Sasuke appuyé sur les lavabos, nonchalant. Naruto s'avança toujours aussi doucement et eut un mouvement de recul quand quelque chose d'humide frôla sa joue. Sasuke avait humidifié un mouchoir en papier et le passait délicatement sur ses joues, récupérant le peu de perles de sang qui s'en étaient échappé. Naruto ne trembla plus, pas plus qu'il ne se sentit fébrile.

« Il s'est passé quoi ? Demanda le brun.

-J'ai fait mon comming-out à Kiba, rétorqua l'autre amèrement. »

Sasuke abaissa ses mais, plongea ses yeux orages dans ceux de son vis-à-vis et hocha la tête, comme s'il comprenait. En fait, il comprenait.

« Aller viens, les autres nous attendent, souffla Sasuke. »

A contre cœur, ils détournèrent le regard et sortirent dehors. Lee et Gaara les attendaient au portail, profitant comme d'habitude de la récréation pour fumer. Sasuke s'alluma une cigarette avant de passer son briquet à Naruto qui s'en alluma aussi. Gaara en avait déjà une, aussi se contenta-t-il de tirer une bouffée. Lee secoua négativement la tête en les voyant faire mais s'abstint de tous commentaires. Plus loin, Naruto aperçut du coin de l'œil Ino embrassait un jeune homme. Il reconnut vaguement Ren, de terminale D.

Aucun d'entre eux ne fit de commentaires sur sa fuite, et il leur était reconnaissant.

« Depuis quand Ino sort-elle avec Ren ? Demanda-t-il en faisant un signe de la tête vers les concernés.

-Depuis environ quelques secondes, apparemment, répondit Gaara tout en expirant une bouffé de cigarettes. »

Naruto haussa un sourcil mais ne pipa mot : il n'a pas franchement un mot à dire à propos du comportement de sa nouvelle amie. Elle se sépara de lui peu de temps plus tard et vint rejoindre ses amis sans un mot.

« Hey Sasuke, y a ton papa adoptif à la fenêtre, lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire. »

Ils levèrent la tête dans un bel ensemble et en effet, à la fenêtre de la salle des professeurs, au premier étage, Kakashi les regardait. Quand il vit que les adolescents l'avaient remarqué, il leur fit un signe de la main, qu'ils lui renvoyèrent tous, mécaniquement.

« Tu as été adopté ? Interrogea alors Naruto.

-Ca te surprend ? Répliqua alors Sasuke.

-Pas vraiment, c'est vrai que physiquement parlant, vous ne vous ressemblez pas tellement, répondit Naruto. »

Sasuke haussa les épaules mais Lee ajouta :

« Par contre, niveau caractériel, y a des similitudes.

-Comme la ponctualité, ricana Ino.

-L'attitude indifférente, continua Gaara.

-Les sarcasmes, enrichit Lee.

-Je vous emm… Commença Sasuke.

-Oh, surveille ton langage jeune homme, le coupa aussitôt Naruto.

-Oui papa, rétorqua le dit jeune homme en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Après Uzumaki, tu m'appelles Papa ? J'ai un prénom tu sais, informa Naruto en croisant les bras alors que Sasuke eut un sourire ironique. »

La sonnerie retentit alors à travers les murs et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers leur prochain cours.

* * *

Kakashi fit un signe de la main aux adolescents.

D'où il était, il avait du mal à les distinguer, mais il pouvait repérer la tignasse de son fils même dans une foule. Ils étaient entourés de ces chers amis, Gaara, Lee, Ino et le nouveau aux cicatrices, Naruto Uzumaki. Il l'avait su dès qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois, que Naruto allaient rejoindre le petit groupe de son fils. C'était un gamin perdu, exactement comme eux.

Kakashise détourna de la fenêtre. La salle des professeurs était vide.

Oui, son propre gamin était un gamin perdu. Et rien que d'y pensait, il avait envie d'hurler. Parfois, les souvenirs des deux années précédentes lui revenaient. Dans ces moments là, il avait presque envie de pleurer. Il aurait tellement aimé que son fils ne connaisse pas ça.

Il soupira et secoua la tête pour se sortir ses idées de l'esprit.

On toqua à la porte et il lâcha un distrait « Entrez. »

Un jeune homme entra, à peine plus jeune que les élèves du lycée et Kakashi fut troublé rien qu'en le voyant.

Il ressemblait tellement à Sasuke.

Sa peau était pâle, ses longs cheveux bruns lui retombaient sur les épaules et ses yeux étaient noirs. Si noirs. Comme ceux de Sasuke.

« Vous avez rendez-vous avec un professeur ? Demanda Kakashi en essayant de ne pas laisser transparaitre sa surprise. »

Il se doutait bien que la personne en face de lui était trop jeune pour être parent. Mais que faisait-il ici alors ?

« Oui, je cherche Hatake Kakashi. Vous sauriez où je peux le trouver ? Répondit poliment le jeune homme.

-En face de vous, l'informa le concerné en haussant un sourcil. »

Mais que lui voulez-t-il donc ?

Le jeune homme eut la décence de paraître surpris avant de se reprendre et de le détailler de haut en bas, s'attardant sur son masque. Kakashi se laissa faire, pas plus gêné que ça. Puis l'inconnu lui tendit une main et se présenta :

« Je suis Itachi Uchiwa.

-Enchanté, et que puis-je pour vous, Monsieur Uchiwa ? S'enquit Kakashi en lui serrant. »

Le plus jeune secoua la tête, et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Kakashi sentit alors un écrasant sentiment de déjà vu le frapper en plein fouet et une autre image se superposa à celle d'Itachi : celle de Sasuke qui faisait exactement le même geste, les rares fois où il était gêné.

Bon sang, mais qui était cet Itachi Uchiwa ?

« Vous êtes mon ainée, ne faites pas tant de politesse, déclara alors Itachi. »

Kakashi approuva vaguement d'un signe de la tête. Itachi plongea alors sa main dans sa sacoche et en ressortit un petit carnet marron, qu'il tendit sans un mot à l'autre. Kakashi le prit et après un dernier coup d'œil à Itachi, l'ouvrit. C'était un livret de famille.

Il releva la tête et lança un regard interrogateur vers Itachi qui se contenta de répondre :

« Lisez, vous comprendrez. »

Kakashi s'exécuta, survolant du regard les actes de naissance et de décès des parents, Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiwa. Il nota dans un coin qu'ils étaient morts. Puis il tourna la page, l'acte de naissance d'Itachi Uchiwa était là, sans surprise, et à côté, la page du deuxième enfant était remplie. Curieux, il en parcourut les lignes.

Et son sang se glaça d'effroi.

_Nom : Uchiwa._

_Prénom : Sasuke._

_Date de naissance : 23 juillet 1995._

_Sexe : Masculin._

_Groupe sanguin : AB._

Il releva encore une fois la tête, plongeant ses yeux écarquillés dans ceux d'Itachi, le cœur battant.

« Je pense que vous avez compris mais votre fils adoptif est mon petit frère, déclara calmement celui-ci. »

Il ne pouvait même pas nier. De la date de naissance jusqu'au groupe sanguin, tout correspondait. IL n'y avait pas de place pour le doute. Et Kakashi avait peur.

« J'aimerais l'amener vivre avec moi, annonça de but en blanc Itachi, et la détermination faisait briller ses yeux.»

Kakashi ferma les yeux. Oui, ça il s'en doutait. Et c'est ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Que Sasuke retrouve sa famille biologique et qu'il l'abandonne.

« Ecoute Itachi, je peux comprendre que tu aies envie de rencontrer ton frère mais…Commença-t-il.

-Je ne veux pas le rencontrer, je veux qu'il vive avec moi, le coupa Itachi.

-Mais il est mon fils, acheva tout de même Kakashi.

-Non, justement, il ne l'est pas, affirma Itachi. »

Kakashi pensa à cet instant que rien n'aurait put lui faire plus mal. Et sa peur se mua en colère ?

« Si, il l'est. Je l'ai éduqué depuis qu'il est nourrisson, répliqua-t-il fermement. Tu n'as peut-être plus de famille depuis le décès de tes parents, mais tu ne peux pas débarquer du jour au lendemain, te présenter et décider par toi-même d'où il ira vivre. Il a une vie ici.

-Vous lui avez caché qu'il avait une famille, je n'appelle pas ça l'éduquer !

-Non, je ne lui ai pas caché, parce que lorsque je l'ai adopté, je n'en savais rien. »

Kakashi jeta un coup d'œil dehors. La cloche avait sonné et aucun élève ne traînait encore dehors.

« Cependant, tu as raison, je n'ai pas le droit de lui cacher sa famille biologique, mais il appartient à moi seul de quand je vais lui annoncer. Maintenant va-t-en, Itachi, ordonna-t-il. »

Peut-être que sa colère se sentait dans sa voix, peut-être que ses points s'étaient serrés, peut-être qu'ils s'étaient observés en chien de faïence avant qu'Itachi ne le salue d'un signe de la tête et ne parte, promettant silencieusement de revenir, mais Kakashi n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête, et c'était qu'on voulait lui prendre son fils.

Kakashi soupira une fois seul, l'change avait était aussi bref qu'intense.

L'année précédente, il avait déjà failli perdre son fils. La peur avait été assez destructrice et depuis, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le surprotéger.

Mais aujourd'hui, une nouvelle épreuve s'imposait à lui et celle-ci, il ne savait pas du tout comment la gérer. Pourtant, il était sûr d'une chose.

Personne ne lui prendrait son fils. Jamais.

* * *

« _De : Ino.  
A : Naruto._

_Quand on finit plus tôt comme aujourd'hui, on va généralement chez moi. Tu en es ? »_

Il se rappela de l'image des quatre adolescents dansant en riant dans une boutique de fleurs, comme des gamins bienheureux qu'ils n'étaient pas.

_« De : Naruto.  
A : Ino._

_Bien sur. »_

_« De : Ino.  
A : Naruto._

_Cool. »_

Naruto rangea son portable dans sa poche et releva la tête. Au tableau, un élève tentait vainement de résoudre un exercice de mathématiques, sous le regard noir de leur professeur. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

3…  
2…  
1…

La cloche sonna et avant même que le professeur est pu prononcer un mot, la moitié des élèves étaient sortis en quatrième vitesse. Naruto rangea ses affaires sans se presser, loupant de ce fait le coup d'œil que lui jeta Kiba avant de sortir. Il attendit qu'Ino ait fini de ranger ses stylos étalés sur sa table et ils sortirent ensemble. A peine sortit de l'enceinte du lycée, les trois fumeurs allumèrent une cigarette sous le regard noir de Lee qui tenait la main de son petit ami.

« Vous fumez trop, murmura Ino d'un ton réprobateur. »

Les autres se contentèrent juste de l'ignorer et le temps qu'ils finissent leurs bâtonnets de substance additive, ils arrivèrent aux portes du parc de la ville. Naruto eut le souvenir qu'il fallait le traverser avant d'arriver chez la rue où il avait aperçu la boutique de fleuriste qui semblait appartenir aux parents d'Ino. Ils passèrent à côté du grand cerisier, et il s'émerveilla encore devant la beauté des pétales. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était stoppé au milieu de l'allée, tête levée.

Cette vue l'apaisait étrangement.

Quand il rebaissa la tête, Sasuke était à quelques pas devant lui, dans une position semblable, les yeux perdu quelque part entre le vague et un pétale délicat. En entendant les bruits de pas de Naruto sur le gravier, il tourna la tête vers lui et Naruto ne put s'empêcher de lui envoyer un sourire.

« Ino m'a dit un jour que la fleur de cerisier était le symbole de la fragilité, de l'impermanence de toute chose, parce qu'elle ne vive pas plus d'une semaine, murmura presque Sasuke. »

Il y eut un instant où il admira encore un peu l'arbre et ses fleurs. Mais Naruto avait déjà détourné le regard sur autre chose. Il venait de se souvenir. Là, dans le creux de la clavicule, à peine caché par la chemise de son uniforme, Sasuke avait un grain de beauté. Et il ne pouvait plus en détacher le regard maintenant.

« Bon, vous venez ? S'exclama Lee depuis la sortie du parc. »

Sans un mot, Sasuke se détourna et les rejoignit, talonné par Naruto.

Et alors qu'il arrivait à la boutique de fleurs, que les parfums envahissaient leurs narines, donnant au magasin des allures de bulle coupée du reste du monde, Naruto se tourna ver s Sasuke et, avec un regard tellement intense qu'il aurait put clouer n'importe qui sur place, déclara :

« Tu sais, les fleurs de cerisier apportent aussi la joie de la floraison, et sont donc symbole de renaissance. »

Sasuke cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois.

C'était comme s'il venait de se souvenir que tout n'était pas soit noir, soit blanc, que la nuance existait. Qu'il n'y avait pas que des mauvaises choses en ce monde.

Et doucement, presque timidement, il murmura :

« Je n'avais jamais vu les choses comme ça. »

* * *

**Ok, vous voulez tous me tuer ._. Et vous avez raison parce que j'ai laissé quelques mois s'écouler sans donner signe de vie! Mais je suis de retour! Alors soyez indulgents s'ilvousplaîtmerci! Donc voila, l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage important c'était bien sur *roulement de tambour* Itachi u_u Aussi je me suis pas relue donc je m'excuse si il y a des fautes Je viens aussi de me rendre compte que je reprends au taquet de détails des chapitres précédents, du genre les pantoufles chez Sasuke, les yeux de chacun (comment ils sont décrits), le cerisier...Du coup quand j'écris je suis obligée de toujours relire mes anciens chapitres xD Voila, en espérant que ça vous plaise et à la prochaine (j'espère ne pas redevenir torp irrégulière )**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**ElianaHime: Hello à toi aussi! Ouais j'avoue ils sont plutôt cool les parents Uzumaki! J'ai un peu fait les parents dont tous les ados rêvent xD Bah y a un autre compte à rebours dans ce chapitre, est-ce que tu vas l'aimer aussi? Moi je fais toujours des pyjama partie ._. Sauf qu'on rajoute des boissons pas très saines . Merci beaucoooooup :3 Bisous et voila la suite ;)**

**Alisea: Merci :)**

**HollySparrow: Oh une Holly sauvage apparait :o C'est moi ou ça faisait longtemps? x) Ok, vénère mon Sasuke mais comme tu l'as si bien dis c'est le MIEN è.é Et je m'en fous, n'aime pas le vrai, c'est pas grave, y en aura plus pour moi, na! xD J'essaie de reprendre l'essance même de Sasuke, c'est à dire un espèce de mélange entre celui des treize ans, celui des seize mais aussi celui gamin xD Le c*****d qui a abandonné Ino c'est Hiroki, Kiba en parle dans le premier chapitre, mais ce sera développé plus tard :) Oui j'ai fait un petit grand OOC avec Gaara qui fait une bataille de chatouilles mais chut, tout le monde a droit à son moment enfantin xD YES UZUMAKI PARENTS ARE THE BEST o Ben oui il lui plaît ;) Bisous :3**

**Guest: *w* à toi aussi :3**

**Sosasunaru: Merci :) Oui il y aura une fic, quand? Maintenant xD**


	6. Chapter 6

_« De : Lee.  
A : Gaara.  
J'ai peur pour Ino. »_

_« De : Gaara.  
A : Lee.  
Moi aussi. Et je plains surtout Inuzuka. »_

**Textos échangés entre Gaara Sabaku et Lee Rock, en plein cours d'anglais.**

* * *

Ce fut un son strident qui réveilla Ino.

Elle sortit son bras nu de sous la couette et éteignit le réveil d'un geste rageur. Elle émit un petit grognement quand la température fraiche de la pièce lui fit hérisser le poil sur le bras et lui donna la chère de poule et se retourna sur le dos. Le blanc du plafond était taché de traces noires et elle n'était pas sur de vouloir savoir pourquoi. Elle s'étira de toute sa longueur, sentant de ce fait les draps de la couette frotter contre sa peau nue.

Elle avait froid.

A côté d'elle, un corps bougea et bientôt, elle sentit l'haleine chaude de Ren avec qui elle sortait depuis une semaine lui chatouiller l'épaule. Elle frissonna. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent d'un seul coup, bien qu'elle n'eut jamais vraiment oublié, et sans attendre, elle écarta les couvertures, sortit en courant du lit et pénétra dans la salle de bain adjacente, allant déverser tripes et boyaux dans les toilettes. Elle se dégoutait elle-même. Elle voulut se relever mais la nausée lui saisit de nouveau le ventre et elle tomba à genoux, vomissant de nouveau dans la cuvette. Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta là, à recracher tout le continu de son estomac mais quand elle cessa enfin, s'asseyant nue et recroquevillée à même le carrelage de la piège, elle perçue par la porte ouverte l'heure que le réveil digital affichait en rouge. 7h30.

Elle le leva, un mètre soixante cinq de peau couleur pêche s'étirant, et partit s'habiller dans la chambre, veillant à ne pas réveiller Ren. Elle trouva ses sous-vêtements sous le lit, pleins de poussières mais ne s'en formula pas, son collant lui était par contre complètement fichu. Aussi dut-elle se contenter de la petite jupe et de la chemise froissée de son uniforme. Elle grimaça quand elle du enfiler ses chaussures sans chaussures mais elle ne prit par contre pas le temps de faire le noeu de son uniforme et glissa le ruban dans la poche de sa jupe. Elle prit son sac et détala comme un lapin loin de cette maison.

Elle ne s'arrêta de courir que quelques rues plus loin, et posa une main sur sa poitrine, essoufflée. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler sous le froid et s'empressa de sortir le gilet gris de Sasuke de son sac où il était roulé en boule. Elle l'enfila grelottante, et serra le bout des manches trop grande entre ses poings, pour empêcher le froid de s'engouffrer dans ses manches. Elle trouvait deux avantages certains à cette veste. Le premier était qu'elle lui arrivait jusqu'au début des cuisses et que de ce fait, elle pouvait lui tenir chaud tout en cachant l'état déplorable de sa tenue. Le deuxième était qu'il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans le fait de savoir qu'elle appartenait à Sasuke. Bien sûr, depuis le temps qu'elle l'avait, elle n'avait plus l'odeur du jeune homme mais la sienne, mais quelque part, dans le tissu détendu et trop grand pour elle, était rassurant et lui procurait un sentiment de protection. De même que dans le simple souvenir de ses amis qu'évoquait cette veste.

Elle fouilla plus loin dans son sac et en ressortit son portable. Elle l'alluma, ne se rappelant pas l'avoir éteint la veille. Elle pria silencieusement pour qu'il ait assez de batterie au moins le temps de s'allumer une fois. Elle soupira de soulagement quand don fond d'écran s'afficha. Comme elle s'y attendait, le petit dessin de pile en haut de son écran clignotait. Elle en profita pour regarder l'heure. 07h42.

Elle n'avait pas de nouveau message bien sûr. Ce n'était pas comme si elle ne s'y attendait pas mais elle continuait d'espérer que peut-être, un jour, sa mère daignerait enfin de s'inquiéter pour elle.

Orpheline de père depuis ses six ans, Ino avait grandi avec une mère ravagée par la douleur. Souvent délaissée, ne recevant pas d'éducation digne de ce nom, Ino avait été une enfant turbulente. Plus tard, lorsque son adolescence avait débuté, elle avait commencé à en vouloir à sa mère, au point de ne plus avoir de rapport avec celle-ci. Et elle avait commencé à sortir le soir. Bien sûr, ce n'était rien de méchant : elle se promenait, s'arrêtait parfois dans quelques boutiques pour faire du lèche-vitrine, et finissait sa soirée dans un bar à siroter un jus de fruit. Le plus loin de sa maison elle était, le mieux elle se portait. Mais les rumeurs et les ragots allèrent de bon train, ses amies s'éloignèrent d'elle, et Ino commença à détester aller en cours. Elle passa plus d'heure à faire l'école buissonnière, et un jour, rencontra Hiroki dans un bar.

Elle fila le parfait amour pendant quelques mois : il m'emmenait partout, découvrir la ville. Et comme toute jeune fille amoureuse, Ino lui offrit sa première fois. Mais le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla dans une chambre vide. Et au lycée, elle avait su la vérité : un pari. Leur relation toute entière était fondée sur un pari entre Hiroki et ses amis. Toute l'école le savait, et elle, elle se sentit plus seule que jamais.

Elle commença à s'oublier dans les bras de d'autres hommes.

Au début, c'était ça. Juste oublier, chercher à tomber amoureuse d'une autre personne que Ren. Mais ça n'avait jamais marché, et elle avait quand même persisté, fatiguée d'aimer un imbécile, fatiguée de croiser son sourire suffisant dans les couloirs tous les matins.

Puis, elle était rentrée au lycée et elle se sentit encore plus seule. Elle était pratiquement sûre qu'Hiroki s'était vanté de son exploit ici aussi, et n'avait pas eu tort, à en juger par les rires qui accompagnaient son passage dans les corridors. Tout ça la fatiguait, et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle venait toujours en cours. Si ce n'était pas pour éviter à sa mère de se faire du souci, pourquoi était-ce ?

C'était sûrement pour ces deux regards qu'elle croisait tous les jours. Un regard d'insomniaque et un regard orage. Pour les sourires à demi-effacés qu'ils échangeaient de loin aussi.

Petit à petit, de fil en aiguille, ils étaient devenus amis, formant une sorte de trio à l'écart du reste du monde. Elle, Gaara et Sasuke. La dépravée, les deux rejetés. Plus tard, au cours de la même année, Lee vint s'ajouter à eux et leur trio devint un quatuor. Alors même si ils étaient mis à l'écart, même si les garçons venaient d'eux-mêmes vers elle, même si elle ne les repoussait jamais, fatiguée par tout ce manège, et même si elle croisait encore Hiroki dans les couloirs, elle avait trouvé des personnes qui l'acceptaient comme elle était alors le reste pouvait bien passer au second plan. Ils lui racontèrent les conséquences de l'homophobie, elle se confia à eux.

C'est comme ça qu'un matin, elle trouva Sasuke en train de se battre avec Hiroki. Ce dernier finit à l'hôpital et Sasuke se fit expulser un mois. Après ça, Ino ne fut plus jamais seule et ainsi s'acheva leur première année de lycée.

Après ça, les évènements de la deuxième année l'avaient poussée à se focaliser sur autre chose que sa propre situation.

Aujourd'hui, c'était presque une habitude. Cependant, c'était la première fois qu'elle s'enfuyait ainsi un matin. Elle avait fui, comme Hiroki l'avait fait.

Elle jeta son portable de nouveau éteint dans son sac et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers le lycée. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle retrouva Lee et Gaara près du portail et alla les saluer. S'ils remarquèrent que quelque chose clochait, ils n'en firent rien et s'appliquèrent à maintenir la conversation, espérant vaguement lui changer les idées. Ino eut un sourire et se sentir de suite mieux.

Il y avait des gens avec lesquels parler n'était pas une nécessité.

Elle savait que Ren allait forcément arrivait en retard, alors elle se permit le luxe de se détendre et bientôt, Sasuke arriva, accompagné de Naruto qui avait du un jour de plus le tirer du lit. Aussi incongrue que ça puisse paraître, deux ans après, leur quatuor était devenu un quintet. Elle les regarda traverser la rue, marchant côte à côte en bavardant, clopes au bec.

Elle esquissa une ombre de sourire doux quand elle vit les yeux de Sasuke se lever pour observer le visage du blond. Elle espérait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Elle n'eut même pas la force de leur reprocher de trop fumer quand Sasuke s'en alluma une deuxième, en offrant ainsi une à Gaara. Il haussa vaguement un sourcil mais continua de bavarder avec les autres. Cependant, il s'était appuyé contre le mur à côté d'elle, sa cuisse touchant la sienne dans un geste de réconfort silencieux. Ino ferma les yeux, elle était bien là. Elle avait presque la sensation de voler.

Mais la cloche sonna, et elle quitta son petit son petit nuage pour les couloirs du lycée d'Oto. Pour ne rien changer à l'habitude, elle entendit parmi le brouhaha les remarques que l'on sifflait dans leur dos, et au lieu de simplement les ignorer comme elle l'aurait fait ordinairement, elle s'en sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Et le sentiment de malaise, de dégoût et de souillure qu'elle se trimballait depuis son réveil semblait s'amplifier d'un coup.

Elle s'empressa d'aller s'assoir, non désireuse d'essuyer les sourires entendus de ses camarades de classe. Lee s'installa à sa place à sa gauche et Sasuke à droite tandis que Gaara profiter de son emplacement près de la fenêtre pour déjà commencer à flâner. Naruto eut un moment d'hésitation au milieu de l'allée, qui n'échappa à aucun des quatre « éternels rebelles », puis vint s'assoir devant Sasuke, en jetant un coup d'œil nerveux à son voisin. Ino leva un sourcil quand elle vit le dit voisin, Kiba Inuzuka, en faire de même. Sasuke leur avait fait part du « coming-out » de Naruto à Kiba et franchement ? Elle espérait pour le tatoué qu'il allait être indulgent parce qu'il lui semblait bien que Sasuke l'aimait bien, ce blond. Et puis elle aussi commençait à en avoir sa claque des homophobes. Et elle n'hésiterait plus à leur faire comprendre leur stupidité par la suite. A coups de pieds dans les précieuses s'il le fallait.

Elle surprit Sasuke à sortir son portable mais avant même qu'il ne commence à taper son message, elle sortit le sien, sous deux yeux orages attentifs, et tapa elle-même la réponse à la question qu'ele savait qu'il allait poser.

« _De : Ino.  
A : Sasuke, Lee, Gaara._

_Ok, je me suis enfuie ce matin après avoir passer la nuit chez Ren. »_

Elle hésita mais finalement, ajouta Naruto aux destinataires et envoya. Après tout, ils l'avaient accepté parmi nous. Dans un parfait ensemble, les quatre garçons sortirent leurs portables sans sursauter, comme s'ils attendaient son message, ce qui était sûrement le cas, sauf peut-être pour Naruto. Ce dernier se retourna d'ailleurs vers elle, un sourire gêné aux lèvres, mais elle pouvait lire d'ici dans ses yeux qu'il était heureux qu'elle lui fasse confiance. Elle le lui rendit et même si son sourire à elle devait plus ressembler à une grimace aguicheuse, il ne s'en formula pas et reporta son attention aux paroles de leur professeur.

A sa droite, Sasuke n'avait rien loupé de l'échange et ils s'échangèrent un long regard. Il y avait toujours eut une lueur rassurante parmi toutes celles plus torturées qui dansaient dans le regard de Sasuke, une lueur plus chaude, plus calme, plus protectrice, plus tendre. Sasuke était vraiment quelqu'un de contradictoire.

« _De : Sasuke.  
A : Ino._

_Je m'ennuie, on fait un pendu ? »_

Elle eut un sourire. Sasuke savait toujours quoi faire pour la distraire.

* * *

Kakashi avait besoin de fumer. Vraiment. Avant de craquer.

Itachi avait encore débarqué à sa pause, comme tous les jours depuis une semaine, et honnêtement il se demandait si ces entretiens allaient les mener quelque part, vu que ça faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'il se regardait en chien de faïence. En soupirant, il se décida à parler le premier :

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite aujourd'hui ? »

Il savait qu'Itachi était majeur, et en tant que parent biologique de Sasuke s'il entamait une quelconque procédure juridique pour avoir sa garde, la loi serait de son côté. Alors peut-être qu'il flippait un petit peu, et peut-être qu'il était un petit peu sur les nerfs mais qui ne le serait pas à sa place ? On voulait lui prendre son fils !

Itachi passa sa main dans ses cheveux et Kakashi sut qu'il était gêné. Une semaine à peine avait suffit à Kakashi reconnaître le pouvoir exceptionnel de la génétique qui avait donné certains tics de Sasuke à Itachi. Ou le contraire.

Itachi laissa son regard vagabonder sur la cours dehors. En bas, les élèves s'agglutinaient par petits groupes, bavardant avec plus ou moins d'entrain alors que c'était la pause de l'après-midi. Il se demandait lequel d'entre eux était son frère.

Quand il avait fallu inscrire la date de décès de ses parents dans le livret de famille, juste après leur mort, il avait remarqué cette page remplie à côté de la sienne, cette page qui lui certifiait qu'il avait un frère. Il l'avait toujours su bien sûr, mais il ne s'était jamais rendu compte de ce que ça voulait dire avant ce jour. Il avait encore une famille. Et son frère, Sasuke, en avait une aussi : lui. Mais ils ne savaient rien l'un de l'autre. Est-ce que Sasuke savait qu'il avait une famille ? Est-ce qu'il leur en voulait ? Mais le simple nom de cet inconnu qui n'aurait pas du en être un lui avait donné l'espoir de mille hommes.

Alors il voulait réunir sa famille. A tout prix.

« Pourquoi ne lui avez-vous rien dis ? Murmura-t-il presque.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, Itachi, je n'en savais rien, ni pour toi, ni pour tes parents. Je ne savais pas que Sasuke avait une famille quand je l'ai adopté. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il était orphelin, répondit Kakashi. »

Itachi fronça les sourcils et il se décida à développer :

« Il devait avoir quelques mois quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois dans un orphelinat. Lorsque j'ai demandé ses papiers, il n'y avait rien. Aucune indication si ce n'est la gourmette à son poignet qui m'informait de son prénom. Comment aurais-je pu deviner que cet orphelin n'en était pas un ? »

Devant le mutisme de son interlocuteur, Kakashi soupira une fois de plus et continua :

« Quoi qu'il en soit, aujourd'hui, Sasuke est mon fils. Nous sommes une famille, Itachi.

-Mais nous aussi ! Répliqua Itachi. »

Kakashi Hatake l'énervait. Sa manière de parler, avec calme et autorité, comme s'il était un de ses étudiants l'énervait. Sa manière de le regarder aussi, avec ses yeux d'adultes remplit de compassion, comme s'il comprenait ce qui le motivait, l'énervait. Tout dans son attitude montrait qu'il était un bon père, construisant un vrai foyer pour son fils, et ça aussi, ça l'énervait.

« Je peux te poser une question dans ce cas là ? Demanda alors Kakashi, le sortant de ces réflexions. »

Il hocha vaguement la tête et Kakashi répliqua :

« Si vous êtes vraiment une famille, pourquoi ni toi ni tes parents n'êtes venu chercher Sasuke plus tôt ? »

Itachi eut un léger mouvement de recul, qui n'échappa à Kakashi, habitué à décrypter les moindres expressions de Sasuke et détourna un instant le regard. Juste un instant. Il n'avait rien à répondre à ça. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ses parents ne l'avaient pas recherché. Il n'en savait strictement rien.

Alors, en désespoir de cause et voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner cette fois, il demanda :

« Puis-je au mois voir une photo de lui ? »

Kakashi observa Itachi dont les yeux semblaient soudainement tristes. Après tout, il était question ici d'un petit frère qu'il aurait du connaître, qu'il aurait du protéger, et même chérir, un frère avec qui il aurait du partager des secrets, une complicité, des moments privilégiés. Et qui était-il, lui qui avait eut la chance de connaître tout ça avec son fils, pour le priver d'une simple photographie ?

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, le déverrouilla et lui tendit. Son fond d'écran était une photo assez récente de Sasuke. Elle datait de la fin de l'année dernière, et il l'avait prise par surprise, alors que son fils était penché sur la table du salon, travaillant ses cours. Kakashi s'amusait alors avec son nouveau téléphone, s'était approché de lui, l'avait appelé et Sasuke avait relevé la tête. Kakashi avait prit la photographie au moment où il faisait sa moue interrogatrice : un sourire aux lèvres et un sourcil relevé. Etonnamment, l'image était particulièrement belle.

Itachi l'observa attentivement, d'abord indifférent, puis surpris, avant qu'il ne couve la photographie d'un regard que Kakashi qualifierait de tendre, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Il ressemble à Maman, murmura-t-il alors. »

Kakashi ne répondit rien, pas sûr de l'attitude à avoir dans ses moments là. Mais Itachi n'insista pas plus et après l'avoir saluer, partit sans tarder.

Kakashi soupira une fois seul mais fronça les sourcils en se disant qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve une solution à ce problème. Le regard qu'avait eut Itachi en voyant une photographie de son frère, à la fois tendre et résigné, avait calmé sa colère. Certes, il s'agissait toujours de lui prendre son fils, mais quelque part, il pouvait le comprendre. Et puis c'était lui l'adulte dans l'histoire.

Alors que la porte s'ouvrit et qu'une de ses collègue, Aikawa, entrait dans la pièce en le saluant, il fit taire la voix qui lui souffler sournoisement que s'il était vraiment un adulte, il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour qu'il n'en est pas encore parlé à Sasuke.

* * *

Itachi sortit de la salle des professeurs, s'appuyant un instant sur la porte, fébrile.

Il sursauta quand il sentit une présence à sa droite et tourna la tête. Une jeune femme attendait, appuyé contre un mur. Ses longs cheveux roux lui tombaient délicatement sur les épaules et sur le front, lui cachant presque ses yeux noisette. Elle lui envoya un sourire gêné et il se décala pour la laisser entrer dans la salle que lui-même venait de quitter.

Avait-elle entendu sa conversation avec Kakashi ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle avait attendu, aussi discrète qu'une souris, qu'ils aient fini ?

Il soupira, n'ayant pas vraiment la tête et ça et s'appliqua à sortir du bâtiment. Tout ce qu'il avait dans la tête, c'était Sasuke. Sasuke et ses yeux noirs. Sasuke et sa peau laiteuse. Sasuke et ses cheveux corbeaux. Sasuke et son sourire à demi-effacé. Sasuke et les moindres foutus détails de son apparence qui ressemblait à ceux de leurs mères.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il pensait que, comme lui, il aurait plus pris les traits de son père. Alors il ne s'était pas attendu à une version miniature et masculine de sa mère. Et ça remuait quelque chose en lui. Sa mère lui manquait soudainement.

Il sortit dans la cours, traçant parmi les élèves pour sortir. Enfin, il atteignit le portail et s'arrêta en face du passage piéton.

« Sasuke, t'as du feu ? »

Il s'immobilisa : combien y avait-il de chance pour qu'il tombe sur lui lors de ses visites au lycée ? Très peu. Pourtant Itachi s'était toujours raccroché au fol espoir qu'un jour, il apercevrait Sasuke à travers toutes les têtes d'adolescent. Et maintenant, il avait peur de se retourner. Pourtant il le fit. Discrètement, pour ne pas se faire remarquer, il se retourna, une sensation de ralenti lui prenant le ventre. Derrière lui, un groupe de cinq adolescents se tenait, et il passa son regard sur les deux blonds et le brun sans vraiment les voir, s'arrêtant sur le garçon aux cheveux étrangement rouges qui allumait une cigarette au briquet que lui tendait un autre brun. Il s'attarda un instant sur la main tenant le briquet. Elle était _tellement_ blanche. Puis il remonta le long du bras tendu, recouvert par l'uniforme du lycée, puis une épaule fine mais carré, un cou tout aussi blanc que sa main et enfin, un profil parfait. Itachi se fit la réflexion qu'il avait même le nez de leur mère.

Il avait beau l'avoir vu en photographie, rien n'égalait la vérité, et à travers lui, il revit sa mère.

Pour ne pas y penser encore plus et risquer de pleurer devant un lycée entier, Itachi s'en alla, traversa la rue, et ignorant qu'un regard bleu le suivait.

* * *

« Sasuke, t'as du feu ? Demanda Gaara. »

Sasuke hocha la tête, et lui tendit son briquet. Naruto soupira, éjectant de ce fait la fumée de cigarette, avant d'en reprendre aussitôt une bouffé. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Gaara s'en allumer une, avant d'être imité par Sasuke. A leur côté, Ino et Lee ne firent même pas de remarque, sûrement exténués par la longue journée. Ils avaient tous accueillit la pause de l'après-midi avec joie, oubliant vaguement les trois heures qui leur restaient encore. Naruto détestait vraiment le mardi, commencer à huit heures pour finir à dix-huit heures lui semblait insupportable. Encore plus quand Ino semblait être à cran. Elle ne cessait de surveiller les alentours, vérifiant si ce fameux Ren ne se montrait pas et honnêtement, il devait s'avouer que lui-même faisait de même. Il n'avait pas envie d'assister à une confrontation qui allait sûrement mal se finir s'il s'en prenait à Ino devant eux.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque que quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un attira son attention. Là, à quelques mètres d'eux seulement, se tenait un jeune homme, sûrement étudiant d'une quelconque université, qui regardait vaguement dans leur direction. Ses longs cheveux étaient retenus par un élastique mais sa couette lâche se soulevait doucement au vent, mais aucun des détails physiques de cet homme pourtant beau n'arriva à le frapper. Non, ce qui le marqua fut bien autre chose.

« C'est dingue, ce qu'il ressemble à Sasuke, pensa-t-il. »

Puis l'inconnu se détourna et traversa la rue, disparaissant à au premier carrefour, et la sensation de déjà-vu s'évapora.

« Uzumaki ? Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda une voix à sa droite. »

Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour voir à qui cette voix appartenait. Il aurait pu reconnaître la voix de Sasuke au milieu d'un brouhaha de personnes hurlantes, déceler son odeur même dans un magasin de fleurs. Il lui rester certes à déchiffrer chacune de ses moindres expressions, mais Naruto était en bon chemin et ne désespérait pas. Ses recherches pouvaient s'étendre à sa vie entière que cela ne le déranger pas. Il pourrait même en faire son métier : Sasuketologue. Il était sûr que c'était un métier passionnant.

Aussi se retourna-t-il vers Sasuke et répondit :

« Dis-toi que ça irait mieux si tu arrêtais de faire semblant que je n'ai pas de prénom. »

Sasuke leva un sourcil avec un sourire en coin mais ne releva pas, et Naruto retint de justesse son soupir. Depuis le soir où ils avaient tous dormi chez lui, Sasuke ne l'avait plus jamais appelé par son prénom ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois.

« Tu écoutes quoi ? S'enquit alors Sasuke pour changer de sujet, tandis que derrière lui Ino, Lee et Gaara embrayaient sur un sujet quelconque.

-Rise Against, répondit-il précipitamment : il avait presque oublié qu'il avait un de ses écouteurs dans les oreilles.

-Laquelle ? Continua Sasuke avec un infime sourire au coin des lèvres, mais dont Naruto avait appris à reconnaitre la lumière.

-Hero of war, informa-t-il alors. »

Un imperceptible hochement de tête approuva et les doigts de Sasuke frôlèrent son buste pour attraper le deuxième écouteur qui y pendait. Sasuke se l'enfonça dans l'oreille et aussitôt, ses lèvres bougèrent, formant silencieusement les paroles de la chanson.

Parfois, Naruto s'étonnait encore de la facilité qu'il avait pour communiquer avec Sasuke. Bien que ce dernier demeurait mystérieux et qu'il y avait plein de non-dits, ce dernier semblait toujours le comprendre ou saisir ce que lui-même voulait dire. Et y avait aussi ses moments passés à rester ensemble sans rien dire ou à écouter leurs amis parler, ou ses textos échangés en cours, et toutes leurs conversations, et ces regards échangés.

Et il lui suffisait que Sasuke soit à ses côtés pour qu'il ne voit que lui, et n'entendent que lui, oubliant le reste.

Exactement comme en ce moment même où, tellement concentré sur Sasuke, il loupa l'arrivée de Ren vers eux, en même moment, alors qu'Ino se tendit instantanément. Il n'entendit même pas qu'un « Ino ! » résonna, tant son esprit était focalisé sur la révélation qu'il venait d'avoir.

« Et merde, pensa-t-il. »

Il était en train de tomber amoureux.

* * *

**Yo tout le monde!**

**Voila donc la suite, avec bien sûr toujours du Itachi mais ça devient plus sérieux au chapitre prochain xD Et THE révélation: le passé d'Ino...Jai longtemps hésité à le mettre mais bon c'est pour vous faire patienter du NaruSasu xD D'ailleurs je commence à leur donner un petit coup d'impulsion à ces deux la ils vont pas tout le temps se tourner autour non plus xD Désolé si y a des fautes, et en espérant que je poste assez rapidement la suite,**

**Erza.**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Caprice75: Oui désolé j'ai toujorus du retard T-T oui Itachi est la hein, fallait bien xD ça arrive promis, ça arrive, le NaruSasu xD**

**HollySparrow: Hey toi :D Moi méchante? C'est pas vrai sinon je vous aurais fait attendre des mois pour un chapitre! Merde...je l'ai fait xD Breeeeeeeeef xD Et boude pas: qui te dis qu'Itachi est REELLEMENT méchant? ;) Vouis Kakashi en papa ça déchire après tout! :3 Kiba? ben patiente encore un peu et tu sauras xD Naruto est accepté oui ça y est xD Et je sais pas c'que j'ai avec cette fiction mais y a des textos à TOUS LES CHAPITRES!**

**Dorayaki-chan: Et bien merci :D En espèrant que ça continue de te plaire!**

**Quelqu'un: AAAAAAAAAAH! Dieu tu m'as fait peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeur u_u Ben si t'étais si fantôme que ça, tu commenterais pas et je serais pas en train de te répondre ;) Et ben merci ./. Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise et j'espère que ça continuera! Bisous!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_/!\ Attention: les entêtes en italiques en haut de mes chapitres ne font pas parties intégrantes du chapitre: ce sont des moments de l'histoire certes, mais ils ne sont pas placés chronologiquement et sont là à titre d'indice ou d'indications._**

* * *

_« De : Itachi.  
A : Konan._

_J'ai retrouvé mon frère. Mon cher petit frère.  
Mais j'ai besoin de te parler.  
Parce que le temps que je me retourne, il était déjà parti à l'opposé et avait disparu. »_

** Texto d'Itachi Uchiwa.**

* * *

S'il y avait bien une chose qui caractérisait Kiba Inuzuka, c'était son incroyable capacité à s'entendre avec tout le monde. Et on le lui rendait bien. Les enfants retrouvaient en lui un « grand frère amusant », les adolescents un « ami cool » et les adultes un « gamin adorable ». Ses sourires constants charmaient bien des personnes et il ne s'en portait pas plus mal.

Mais la médaille avait un revers qui ne lui plaisait pas tout le temps. S'entendre avec tout le monde, être capable de rire, de parler, de plaisanter avec chacune des personnes de son entourage, ses camarades en particulier, le fondait dans le rôle de l'éternel optimiste et une certaine distance s'instaurait alors entre lui et ses soi-disant amis. Ainsi, il n'avait jamais eu de personne à laquelle parler en cas de coup dur, avec qui rester quand ça ne va pas, même si on ne sait pas ce qu'on a. Personne avec qui partager simplement les bons et les mauvais moments. En fait, il n'avait jamais eu de véritables amis.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas vraiment un problème dans la vie de tous les jours : il passait son temps avec ses camarades de classe au lycée, il lui arrivait de fréquemment sortir avec eux en dehors, et dans ces moments là, il ne se sentait jamais seul. Et puis il n'était pas du genre à déprimer. Mais de temps en temps, il lui arrivait aussi de se sentir mal, ou de se mettre en colère. Et bien qu'inconsciemment, sans vouloir lui causer du tort, ses camarades ne semblaient pas se rendre compte de ceci. Donc il se sentait seul, parfois. Bien sûr, il ne s'en plaignait pas. Dans ses moments là, il se contentait de se dire « Bah, au fond, on est tous tout seul. » puis il haussait les épaules et partait se promener avec son chien. Kiba était ce genre de personne là.

Mais Naruto était arrivé au début de l'année, avec tout ce qui le caractérisait, et il n'avait pas placé Kiba dans le rôle de celui qui souriait tout le temps. Rien que pour ça, il lui en était reconnaissant. Mais après lui avoir fait part de sa sexualité, Naruto l'évitait. Il voyait bien que Naruto se sentait à l'aise avec la bande des quatre rebelles, il soupçonnait que les beaux yeux d'Uchiwa y soient pour beaucoup, mais il lui manquait. Pouvoir être soi-même sans jouer de rôle lui manquait.

Il en était là de ces réflexions lorsque quelqu'un le bouscula. En levant les yeux, il tomba sur le nouveau petit copain en date d'Ino Yamanaka dont il n'avait même pas pris la peine de retenir le nom. Poli par habitude, il s'apprêta à s'excuser quand il remarqua l'expression du petit ami de Yamanaka. Ce n'était ni de la frustration ni de la colère, mais sans doute quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort. De la haine, sans doute ?

En fronçant les sourcils, il le suivit du regard jusqu'à qu'il comprenne qu'il allait vers Naruto et de ses nouveaux amis. Kiba le suivit et assista abasourdi à la scène qui suivit.

* * *

Quand Ino s'était enfuie le matin même de chez Ren, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que ça finisse bien.

Elle avait envisagée plusieurs possibilités : elle s'était attendu à des reproches, à limites des cris, ou peut-être qu'il allait lui lancer des regards noirs toute la journée mais au final, elle avait assez bien préparé son coup et avait réussi à l'éviter. Elle soupçonnait fortement Ren d'attendre le moment où elle baisserait sa garde pour l'aborder. Personne n'avait rien trouvé à redire, alors, avec l'aide de ses amis, elle ne l'avait pas vu de la journée.

Mais vient le moment où elle baissa sa garde.

C'était à la pause de l'après-midi, alors qu'elle réfléchissait au moyen de passer la soirée quelque part où Ren ne la trouvait pas sans pour autant rentrer chez elle, elle remarqua du coin de l'œil que Sasuke s'était rapproché de Naruto. Jusque là, rien de bien exceptionnel : ces deux-là étaient devenu vraiment proches en un temps record. Mais quand Sasuke avait un des écouteurs du blond, elle surprit leur échange, même pas surprise qu'ils partageaient les mêmes goûts musicaux. Toutes les coïncidences semblaient leur crier qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, mais ce fut quand Sasuke commença à fredonner silencieusement les paroles de la chanson qu'ils écoutaient qu'elle se déconcentra vraiment de sa surveillance. Parce qu'elle était vraiment surprise de l'expression que Naruto avait pris à l'instant.

Naruto avait lui aussi l'air surpris mais son visage était traversé par plusieurs émotions en même temps. Ses yeux brillaient, légèrement exorbités, alors que ses joues étaient teintées d'une jolie coloration rose et que sa bouche était à peine entrouverte. Il avait de quelqu'un dont une révélation inattendue aurait atteint le cerveau, balayant tout le reste, devenant presque une illumination. Ses yeux brillaient, oui, mais d'une lueur nouvelle, qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connu. La tendresse et la joie y dansaient, détendant tous les traits de son visage, diffusant un je ne sais quoi qui le rendait…différent. Elle n'aurait pas su dire en quoi, mais en cet instant, il était différent.

Et tout concentrée sur la métamorphose de Naruto qu'elle était, elle ne vit pas Ren venir vers eux, et quand il cria son nom, il était déjà trop tard pour fuir. Elle eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête vers lui qu'une douleur cuisante saisit sa joue droite.

Le bruit de la gifle résonna dans tout le lycée.

L'instant d'après, Lee et Gaara s'étaient rapprochés d'une Ino se tenant la joue, s'assurant qu'elle allait bien alors que le poignet de Ren était serré dans une poigne de fer. Ren voulut d'ailleurs avoir un mouvement de recul mais la main qui lui le tenait l'en empêchait. Sasuke avait été sur lui en un instant pour lui attraper son poignet toujours levé, le visage déformé par la colère.

« Lâche-moi, réussit-il à bredouiller. »

Mais Sasuke serra son poignet encore plus fort, et il esquissa une grimace.

Derrière eux, Ino se reprit bien vite et soudainement elle aussi en colère, lui lança :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

-Ne te mets pas dans le rôle de la victime, Yamanaka, tu sais très bien ce qui m'a pris, rétorqua aussitôt Ren en détournant son attention de Sasuke. Ça doit beaucoup t'amuser de baiser comme ça, de manipuler les gens, pour les jeter ensuite ! »

Il se dégagea violement de l'étreinte de Sasuke qui voulut sans doute lui sauter à la gorge pour oser parler ainsi à _leur _princesse mais une main chaude sur la sienne l'en empêcha. Naruto lui lança un regard et à contrecœur, il recula sous la pression de ces yeux magnétiques qui le fixait. Peut-être se surprit-il lui-même à plier ainsi devant quelqu'un, mais ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir à ça. Ino, fronçant les sourcils, dépassa les garçons et se planta face à Ren.

« Et toi, n'agie pas comme si tu ne t'y attendais pas ! Tu connaissais très bien ma réputation, tu savais très bien à quoi t'attendre et pourtant, tu es quand même venu me voir !

-Parce que je pensais que tu n'étais pas comme ça ! S'écria alors Ren. Mais au final, peut-être que j'aurais du croire les rumeurs Yamanaka. Tu n'es rien d'autres qu'une trainée, et d'ailleurs tu dois être en train de t'exercer pour ton futur métier non ? Parce que tout ce que tu réussiras dans ta vie, c'est à finir pute ! »

Ce fut sans doute la phrase de trop, parce que Naruto sentit la main de Sasuke se contracter sous la sienne et il se demanda s'il arriverait à le retenir encore longtemps. Ce fut cependant Gaara qui réagit en premier, et alors qu'Ino semblait encore stupéfaite, il voulut répliquer quelque chose mais à peine avait-il ouvert la bouche que Ren lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

« Toi, ne t'en mêle pas ! Aucun de vous n'a l'air de protester quand elle joue à la prostituée alors ne venez pas la défendre maintenant !

-Laisse les en dehors de ça, Ren ! Intervint alors Ino.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Ils te sautent eux aussi, peut-être ? Pourtant je pensais qu'ils étaient tous homos ? Remarque, je suppose qu'une pute convient à tout le monde ! »

Ino pensa alors que ce n'était vraiment pas son jour. Ça aurait été hier ou un quelconque autre jour, elle aurait soit ignoré Ren soit exprimer une rupture propre avant de partir retrouver Sasuke et les autres, ne prenant même pas la peine de se retourner pour le pauvre gars qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas son jour. Ainsi, elle hésita entre gifler Ren en retour et s'enfuir en courant loin.

Mais une intervention inespérée parce qu'inattendue coupa court à tous ses projets :

« Classe, Ren, très classe. »

L'interpellé se tourna et tomba nez à nez avec deux triangles rouges. Alors que les autres levaient les sourcils devant l'apparition, Naruto dut lui retenir un sursaut en reconnaissant Kiba.

Ce dernier enchaîna :

« C'est très classe de s'en prendre ainsi à une fille, encore plus de la frapper. Vraiment, bravo. Je pense que tu as surpassé le summum de la classe et de la maturité aussi maintenant que j'y pense. On a pas idée de faire tout en plat pour une rupture d'adolescent, encore plus si on sort avec la personne que depuis une semaine et encore plus devant toute la cour. Tu dois te sentir fière non ? Y a pas franchement de quoi pourtant : c'est facile de s'en prendre à quelqu'un devant tout le monde pour se faire passer pour la victime hein ? »

Ce fut autour de Ren d'être abasourdi. Il n'eut aucune réaction si ce n'était de rester planter sur place la bouche ouverte. Kiba était le stéréotype du type populaire, toujours souriant et gentil avec tout le monde, et pourtant il était là, en face de lui, les sourcils froncés sous la colère, lui parlant sèchement comme s'il avait été le pire des pires.

« Aller, barre-toi. Et ne t'approche plus jamais de Yamanaka, acheva Kiba. »

En colère et blessé dans son orgueil, il obéit sans plus se poser de question et s'enfonça dans un des bâtiments du lycée, après avoir traversé la récréation d'une traite. Alors Kiba se tourna vers la jeune fille qui n'avait pas plus bougé que les autres, et lui demanda :

« Est-ce que ça va, Yamanaka ? »

Et comme celle-ci ne répondait pas, il s'approcha d'elle, passa une main sur sa joue pour soulever ses longs cheveux détachés et, sans soucier du sursaut qu'elle avait eut sous le geste si doux, observa la marque rouge qui s'étendait sur sa joue.

« Il va falloir passer quelque chose de froid là-dessus. Je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie, annonça-t-il. »

Elle hocha la tête, sans émettre le moindre son. Elle essaya de repousser la douce chaleur qui montait en elle mais ce fut peine perdue : c'était la première fois qu'un garçon autre que Sasuke, Lee ou Gaara la protégeait. Kiba la prit doucement par le bras et la tira. Mais en passant devant Naruto, il s'arrêta, passa un coup d'œil discret sur sa main toujours enlacée à celle de Sasuke et déclara :

« Tu sais, ça ne change rien pour moi. Je tenais à ce que tu le sache. »

Alors un sourire s'étala sur le visage de Naruto, et il hocha la tête. Kiba sourit à son tour et emmena Ino avec lui en direction de l'infirmerie. Juste avant qu'ils ne disparaissent, Sasuke appela Kiba :

« Hey, Inuzuka ! »

L'appelé se retourna et Sasuke déclara simplement :

« On vous attend dans la clase. »

Kiba hocha la tête, un petit sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres alors que Gaara et Lee lui firent un signe de la main. Puis, il pénétra dans le bâtiment avec Ino.

« J'espère que ça ira pour Ino, déclara alors Naruto.

-Bien sûr que ça ira, rétorqua alors Sasuke. Notre princesse n'est pas aussi fragile que ça. »

Naruto hocha la tête et ils rejoignirent leur salle de cours. Ce fut en traversant les couloirs vide qu'une réalisation frappa soudainement Naruto : il tenait toujours la main de Sasuke. Son cœur accéléra inconsciemment le rythme. Il pensa alors qu'ils avaient traversé la cour de récréation comme ça. Ce n'était pas un geste qu'il se serait permit habituellement en public, dans un lycée qui plus est, où il savait que plusieurs homophobes se cachaient. Mais c'était la main de Sasuke alors ça avait coulé de source. C'était comme si ce dernier lui donnait la force de tout affronter. Ou peut-être était-ce parce que la main de Sasuke semblait avoir était faite pour s'emboiter dans la sienne. Quoi qu'il en soit il ne la lâcha pas.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin, et ils finirent par arriver à leur salle de cours. A contrecœur, Naruto lâcha la main moite dans la sienne et échangea un long regard avec Sasuke, juste avant que ce dernier ne détourne le regard. En ignorant la contraction douloureuse de son cœur, il partit s'assoir. De ce fait, il ne put pas voir le visage rosi de Sasuke mais Lee et Gaara ne le manquèrent pas et s'assirent en s'échangeant un regard complice.

Alors, quand Naruto en profita pour remettre ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, Gaara se pencha vers Sasuke et lui intima :

« Ca faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas appelé Ino 'Princesse'.

-Je…Commença Sasuke. »

Mais il se tut bien vite, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas forcément de réponse à ça, ou alors que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait. Et peut-être même qu'elle l'effrayait.

Alors, tout en jetant un coup d'œil devant, à Naruto qui ne les entendait pas, il lui chuchota :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais. Mais pense à en parler. »

Tout en hochant vaguement la tête, il porta lui aussi son regard sur la personne assise devant lui. Il se souvenait vaguement des premiers jours après son arrivée, de sa manie qu'il avait eu de les observer, de ses cicatrices encore saignantes. A ce moment là, il n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un étranger. Et aujourd'hui, l'étranger n'en était lus un et il y avait déjà cette familiarité entre eux, comme s'ils avaient été destinés à se rencontrer un jour.

Il secoua la tête pour ne plus y penser. Il savait ce qui était en train de se passer, mais il ne voulait pas s'en rendre compte.

Sans s'en rendre compte, son regard se fit plus fiévreux et il jeta un coup d'œil brulant à Naruto.

A côté, Gaara eut un sourire.

* * *

L'infirmière quitta la pièce après un dernier sourire à ses occupants.

Ino, assise sur le divan d'examen, pressa un peu plus le coussin de gel froid sur sa joue meurtrie. Elle eut une grimace et tourna son regard sur le jeune homme qui attendait en face de la fenêtre. Kiba dut sans doute sentir son regard sur lui, car il se retourna.

« Est-ce que ça va mieux ? Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de lui. »

Elle voulut lui répondre mais ses mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge quand il s'agenouilla à ses pieds. Elle baissa le regard. Il était près. Beaucoup trop près.

« Yamanaka ? Appela-t-il en voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas. »

Pour la faire sortir de ses pensées, il posa une de ses mains sur sa droite. Ino l'observa, cette main trop grande pour la sienne, trop chaude aussi. Elle fronça les sourcils et plissa sa bouche dans une adorable moue. Kiba sut que son cœur loupa un battement parce qu'avec cette frimousse, là, dans le pull gris trop grand pour elle –et il se doutait qu'il s'agissait d'un gilet de garçon-, elle était vraiment jolie. Mais elle retira vivement sa main et d'une voix froide, lui intima :

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

Il écarquilla les yeux et tomba sur les fesses lorsqu'elle se releva brusquement. Elle se sentait idiote. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait cru ? Qu'il serait différent des autres ? Il ne l'était pas : il allait lui demandait de sortir avec elle comme tous les autres garçons de ce lycée. Un idiot de plus.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie avec l'intention de partir le plus loin possible de lui quand une phrase l'arrêta :

« Relax, je ne vais sûrement pas te demander de sortir avec moi. »

Elle se retourna tout aussi brusquement vers lui et il soutient son regard, sérieux.

« Tu ne vas pas ? Répéta-t-elle alors.

-Je ne suis pas intéressé par sortir avec quelqu'un que je ne connais qu'à peine, affirma-t-il pour toutes réponses. »

Ce fut au tour du cœur d'Ino de louper un battement. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il existait encore un jeune homme capable de dire ça. Et comme elle ne répondait pas, il s'approcha, glissa une main dans ses cheveux et ajouta :

« Je ne vais pas te demander pourquoi tu fais ça, et je ne vais pas non plus te questionner sur Hatake, Rock et Sabaku. Cependant, je pense que c'est du gâchis de partager une beauté comme tu as. Il faudrait plus la préserver égoïstement et l'entretenir jour après jour. Enfin, un jour, un autre gars te fera comprendre ça mieux que moi. »

Ino papillonna des yeux, le temps que ses paroles atteignent son cerveau, et Kiba lui offrit un de ses sourires pleins de dents. Ino pensa qu'il était trop éblouissant pour elle, ce sourire-là.

Elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues avant même d'avoir réalisé qu'elle pleurer. Elle tenta de les essuyer avec ses manches mais ce fut en vain car elles n'arrêtèrent pas pour autant de couler.

« Désolé, je suis un peu à fleur de peau en ce moment, hoqueta-t-elle entre deux sanglots. »

Kiba resta désemparé quelques secondes avant d'appuyer avec la main qu'il avait encore dans les cheveux de la jeune fille afin qu'elle se rapproche. Il posa le bas de son visage sur le haut de son crâne, et attendit qu'elle se calme.

C'était le premier garçon depuis Sasuke, Lee, et Gaara qui l'avait défendu ainsi, c'était le plus hétérosexuel depuis Hiroki qui ne voulait pas sortir avec elle, et c'était le premier depuis bien trop longtemps devant lequel elle se laissait aller.

Et lui, il attendit.

* * *

Une semaine après cette journée-là, Sasuke rentra chez lui avec un sentiment de non-accomplissement.

Il avait laissé Ino entre les bonnes mains de Kiba, qui la surveillait étroitement depuis sept jours, histoire que Ren ne revienne pas lui chercher des noises. Lee et Gaara étaient partis tôt pour un rendez-vous galant et Naruto…

Il soupira. Naruto.

Il avait laissé Naruto quelques minutes plus tôt, au détour d'une rue, alors que leurs chemins pour rentrer chez eux bifurquaient. Il était encore fébrile de sa présence, son cœur battait encore de l'avoir vu, son corps tremblait encore de l'avoir frôlé, et son esprit était encore embrouillé de l'avoir écouté.

Il ferma les yeux et changea de chanson sur son ipod. Il s'était déjà décidé à ne plus y penser. Il ne voulait plus y penser. Une foule de sentiments contradictoires l'assaillaient quand il pensait à lui et ça faisait trop peur et trop mal pour qu'il continue.

Il arriva rapidement chez lui, posa ses écouteurs et son baladeur sur le meuble à l'entrée, et troqua sa paire de chaussures contre ses chaussons noirs. Il entendait un son étouffé provenir de la chambre de son père, sûrement sa voix, et en déduisit qu'il devait être au téléphone. Il se changea en vitesse dans sa chambre et rejoignit le salon au moment où son propre téléphone vibra. Il le sortit sans attendre et ses yeux eurent un léger écarquillement : c'était Naruto.

_« De : Naruto.  
A : Sasuke.  
Kiba nous invite au bar-spectacle __musaboru ce vendredi soir. Tu y seras ? »_

_« De : Sasuke.  
A : Naruto.  
Bien sur, mais pourquoi Inuzuka ne le demande pas lui-même ? Il a nos numéros quand même. »_

_« De : Naruto.  
A : Sasuke.  
Il m'a demandé de te le demander, va savoir pourquoi. »_

Sasuke n'eut rien à répondre à ça, alors il posa son téléphone sur le comptoir. Pourquoi seulement à lui ? Pourquoi Inuzuka n'avait pas demandé à Naruto de le demander à Ino, Gaara et Lee aussi ? Qu'est-ce que ça changeait ? En fait, est-ce que ça changeait quelque chose ?

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et attrapa une cigarette dans le paquet qui traînait sur la table basse, ainsi que le briquet. Il sortit sur le balcon, s'accouda à la rambarde et se l'alluma. Il était vaguement qu'il fumait beaucoup plus qu'en temps normal et que ça prouvait de son agitation interne. Mais il n'était pas du genre à se soucier de ça.

Une poignée de minutes plus tard, il écrasa le mégot dans le cendrier prévu à cet effet et rentra. Il reposa le briquet à sa place et ses yeux se posèrent à côté, là où reposait une lettre qui n'avait pas remarqué plus tôt. Il reconnu immédiatement le logo en haut de page : elle venait du tribunal. En fronçant les sourcils, il se demanda ce que la justice pouvait bien vouloir à lui ou à son père, et même en aillant conscience qu'il ne devait pas, il se mit à la lire.

Son cœur se figea, son sang se glaça, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et une peur sans nom le traversa au fil de la lecture. Il n'entendit pas les bruits de pas derrière lui mais bientôt, Kakashi pénétra dans le salon.

« Sasuke, appela-t-il alors. »

Le concerné se retourna alors et fit face à son père, qu'il trouva nerveux et aux yeux rouges. Kakashi, au regard de son fils, entre l'incompréhension et le choc, qu'il avait belle et bien lu la lettre qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

Sasuke n'était pas sûr de la réaction à avoir, peut-être qu'il devait lui demander si c'était une blague, si c'était vraiment réel. Mais il n'était pas naïf et ce genre de réactions rhétoriques n'étaient pas pour lui. A la place, il lâcha dans un souffle :

« Pourquoi ? »

Son père s'approcha, lui pris la lettre des mains et la rangea dans son enveloppe.

« Pourquoi es-tu convoqué à un procès sur ma garde ? Annonça clairement Sasuke et Kakashi sentit toute l'ardeur et la peur derrière ses simples mots. »

Il prit place sur l'unique fauteuil et lui intima :

« Assis-toi Sasuke. »

L'adolescent obéis sans se poser de question. Il connaissait le ton que venait de prendre son père, entre la fatigue et l'autorité, et il ne l'aimait pas. Il prit place sur le canapé et attendit. Kakashi savait qu'il serait inutile et sans intérêt de mentir à son fils et de toutes manières il en était bien incapable. Aussi prit-il une profonde inspiration et se lança :

« Il y a deux, Itachi Uchiwa s'est présenté à moi. Il a vingt-quatre ans et il s'agit de ton frère biologique. Tes parents biologiques sont apparemment morts quand il était très jeune, quelques années après ta naissance et j'ignore pourquoi tu as été enregistré comme orphelin. En fait je ne savais même pas que tu avais une famille, sinon je n'aurais pas pu t'adopter. »

Il marqua une pause, regarda son enfant, son précieux enfant, digéré le tout avec le calme qui les caractérisait tout les deux mais comme il ne répondait rien, il enchaina :

« Je viens d'avoir Itachi au téléphone. Ce n'est pas lui qui a engagé la procédure, il semblerait qu'un de mes collègues nous ait entendu un jour où il est venu me voir au lycée et a du prévenir une quelconque autorité. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, Sasuke ? »

Il observa son fils, longtemps, alors que celui-ci restait immobile, et puis le sens de la question le frappa, et il le vit se tendre de tous ses membres alors que la peur l'envahissait. Préférait-il rester ici ou partir vivre avec son frère biologique ?

En cet instant, Kakashi ne put rien faire d'autre que de supporter une attente abominable. Il se demandait si son fils lui en voulait, s'il voulait rencontrer son frère, savoir à quoi ressembler ses parents, pourquoi est-ce que Kakashi ne l'avait jamais su, s'ils allaient tous les deux survivre au procès, si un jour les mystères de la naissance de Sasuke allaient être levés.

Il n'était pas sûr qu'il voulait qu'ils soient levés, parce qu'il avait trop peur que ça lui enlève son fils, mais il n'avait pas le droit d'empêcher Sasuke de savoir.

« Mais ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais caché volontairement l'existence de ma famille, n'est-ce pas ? »

Plus que l'hésitation sur le « ma famille », ce fut la voix tremblante de son fils que Kakashi remarqua. Il plongea alors ses yeux dans les siens, et à travers cette expression si semblable à la sienne, cette indifférence calculée, il put voir la même peur.

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais volontairement caché quoi que ce soit. Alors ils n'ont rien à te reprocher, non ? Ajouta Sasuke. »

Il y eut encore quelques secondes de silence et Sasuke continua :

« Et s'ils n'ont rien à te reprocher, il ne peuvent pas te prendre ma garde, pas vrai ? »

Sasuke savait que ce n'était pas aussi simple. Il n'était pas ignorant, mais il avait besoin de se rassurer. Il avait tenté, pendant que son père lui expliquait la raison de la foutue lettre, de s'imaginer vivre sans son foyer, de partir loin de son père. Et il avait eut envie de brûler cette foutue lettre, et de se réfugier dans son lit pour ne plus jamais en sortir.

« Non, ils ne pourront pas m'enlever ta garde, répéta alors son Kakashi. »

Alors, Sasuke se leva et Kakashi l'imita, pensant que la conversation était finie. Mais son fils se jeta pratiquement dans ses bras et ça ne prit qu'une volée de secondes à Kakashi pour lui rendre son étreinte. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Personne ne pouvait lui prendre son fils.

Alors pourquoi tremblait-il, à cet instant là ?

* * *

**Je suis vraiment une auteure irrégulière hein? xD**

**Bon plus sérieusement, pour ce chapitre, je suis pas satisfaite de la dernière partie mais bon x) Pour le chapitre prochain, ce sera le début du procès, la rencontre entre Itachi et Sasuke et ... La chose que vous attendez le plus ;)**

**A la prochaine!**

**Réponse aux reviews:  
**

**Caprice75: Ouais les signes sont même super présents, allez plus qu'un chapitre ;)**

**Billy-FOX: Et moi: merci merci merci ;)**

**Guest: Itachi? Je sais pas, j'ai pas vraiment réfléchis x)**

**Rinne-chan: Ni Kakashi ni Itachi, quoi qu'on aurait pu en douter en ce qui concerne Itachi ... Ouais pauvre Ino, je plains tous mes personnages moi x) J'avais même pas remarqué mais t'as raison...C'est ma première longue fic sans Ka-chan et Sui-chan O.o Merci :3**

**Ciaa: Merci beaucoup beaucoup :) (oui j'aime bien la série, mais c'est surtout une expression que j'ai attrapé avec le temps (tant soit peu qu'on peu "attrapé" une expression)) Moi j'aime beaucoup Ino et Lee et je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi les gens ne les apprécient pas forcément, ce ne sont peut-être pas des personnages aussi importants ou aussi profonds que les autres mais ils ont leur personnalité (non, Ino n'est pas une pimbeche, les fictions ont fait d'elle une pimbeche nuance) et leur sensibilité :3**

** .sweet: Bonjour et merci ./. Contente que ça te plaise et non je n'ai toujours pas de beta xD**

**Holly-Sparrow: Coucou toi! Mais oui Itachi est gentil xD J'en fais pas un méchant moi! Gaara plaint Kiba pour ce qu'il doit supporter mais chut ;) Ouais Hiroki est un ****** de **** et oui j'ai échangé ces ***** de prénoms xD Oui THE rrevelation SAS'KE L'EST TROP BEAU ET SEXY XD Et si Mikoto est morte, Fugaku aussi: j'ai parlé du livret familial avec leur attestation de décès dans un des chapitres précédents Moi aussi j'ai Naru u.u Et Sa-chan aussi *o* Euuuuuuuuuh ça va t'as pas l'impression de te faire au taquet de films et d'inventer la suite de l'histoire la? Mdr allez voila la fameuse suite, bisous!**

**Cristoou: Hey, oui je continue cette fiction mais je suis très irrégulière, désolé x) et merci!**

**Baby Crys: La voila, ta suite xD**


	8. Chapter 8

_Au départ, tu avais juste voulais l'aider, l'aider à se sortir de ça, parce que toi aussi tu es passé par là. C'était dur pour lui, ça l'a été pour toi aussi. Les gens sont tellement remplis de préjugés.  
Ouais, juste l'aider.  
Mais maintenant il compte trop. Beaucoup trop.  
Tu lui as tendu la main, et sans hésiter, il l'avait accepté. Il ne te demandait jamais rien de toi. Il t'observait beaucoup. Il attendait que tu lui parles. Et toi, au fond, tu avais peur.  
Tu avais peur que tout recommence._

** Extrait du journal intime de Ino Yamanaka, le lendemain de la rupture entre Naruto et Sasuke.**

* * *

« Mais il n'ont pas le droit !

-Si, Lee, ils ont le droit, et c'est justement ça le plus embêtant, répondit platoniquement Sasuke.

-Mais ton père n'a rien fait de mal, il ne le savait même pas ! Rétorqua Kiba.

-Justement, on lui reproche de m'avoir adopté dans des conditions floues, ajouta Sasuke.

-Et c'est quoi cette histoire de ne pas avoir de contact avec lui jusqu'à la fin du procès ? S'énerva à son tour Ino.

-Je ne sais pas Princesse, je ne le comprends pas non plus, avoua Sasuke en passant une main dans ses cheveux. »

Naruto et Gaara les regardaient, assis dans l'herbe, laissant aux autres le soin de s'énerver. Ino, Lee et Kiba s'étaient levés dans leur emportement. Poings et mâchoires serrés, ils semblaient sur le point d'exploser mais Sasuke, assis lui aussi entre Naruto et Gaara, garda son calme et ajouta :

« Etant donné qu'il est dans une semaine, je loge chez Gaara jusque là.

-Et s'il enlève ta garde à ton père, chez qui tu iras ? S'enquit Kiba. »

Une ombre passa dans les yeux de Sasuke : il ne voulait pas penser à cette éventualité. Naruto lui jeta alors un regard nerveux mais ne pipa mot : il savait l'autre assez patient et réaliste pour y répondre.

« Et bien, je me verrais attribuer un tuteur, tout simplement…Exposa effectivement Sasuke.

-Pas ton frère ? S'étonna Ino.

-Et bien…ce sera aussi l'une des questions posées au tribunal s'ils décident de me changer de garde mais étant donné l'âge d'Itachi et le fait qu'il n'a pas engagé l'action, il y a peu de chances, lui expliqua-t-il. »

Ino baissa les yeux. Elle ne voulait que ça arrive. Personne ne le voulait. Mais Sasuke restait fort et confiant, alors elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autres que d'attendre le verdict. Elle frissonna quand la bise vint caresser ses bras. L'hiver s'annoncer rude. Mais Kiba lui déposa sa veste en cuir sur les épaules en lui adressant un sourire et elle prit place au sol, rougissant. Kiba et Lee l'imitèrent tandis que Naruto et Sasuke échangèrent un regard complice : il y avait de la romance dans l'air.

Des regards complices, il y en avait eu plein entre eux. Des silences aussi, des mots aussi, des sourires aussi, des rires aussi parfois. Au tout début, Naruto s'était demandé ce que ça faisait d'être important pour Sasuke, d'être son ami. Aujourd'hui, cette amitié il la connaissait. Il connaissait le réconfort qu'il était capable de donner par sa simple présence ou par quelques mots, il connaissait les moments agréables et légers à plaisanter, il connaissait la confiance de pouvoir se confier, il connaissait son arrogance ardente et sa douce indifférence, il connaissait ses réveils difficiles chaque matin pour venir le chercher chaque jour.

Mais il n'en avait pas assez de son amitié.

Il voulait apprendre à dompter l'ouragan de son regard. Il voulait le faire sourire, de ce sourire à semi-effacé mais si lumineux qui lui était propre. Il voulait devenir un pilier pour lui, pour qu'il n'ait plus jamais à craindre quoi que ce soit ou être fort en souffrant. Il voulait le sentir frissonner sous la chaleur de ses mains.

Il se demandait ce que ça faisait de connaître son amour.

« En parlant de ça, faut que j'y aille, déclara Sasuke en se levant. Je rencontre Itachi aujourd'hui.

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on vienne ? S'inquiéta alors Naruto en se levant à son tour. »

Sasuke déclina de la tête et après avoir ébouriffer les cheveux du blond, s'en alla du parc pour le lycée, sans se retourner.

Ils avaient tous sécher aujourd'hui.

* * *

« Tu es sûr de toi ? S'enquit alors Kakashi. »

Il jeta rapidement un regard à son fils, assis sur une des tables du premier rang. Sasuke hocha légèrement la tête et pour appuyer son approbation, ajouta :

« S'il est réellement mon frère, je veux le connaître. »

Kakashi soupira discrètement mais ne releva pas : il savait que l'unique raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas que ces deux-là se rencontre est qu'il avait peur. Peur que son fils préfère un frère biologique à un père adoptif. Il avait douloureusement conscience que s'il se retrouvait seul dans cet appartement marqué de la présence de Sasuke, s'il devait se lever le matin et ne plus subir sa bouille froissée, il en mourrait. C'était à se demander comment il allait faire pour survivre jusqu'à la fin du procès, ou si le verdict décidait de lui arracher son fils, son unique fils.

Mais Sasuke releva un instant la tête du téléphone sur lequel il pianotait et lui offrit le plus beau des sourire qu'il soit : celui d'un fils à son père.

Alors il décida de cesser de s'en faire, d'avoir confiance en ce qu'ils avaient. Sasuke n'était pas du genre à abandonner les gens, encore moins les précieux.

Trois coups timides résonnèrent soudain dans la salle et Kakashi abandonna son bureau et les copies à corriger pour aller ouvrir. Il salua rapidement le nouveau venu : Itachi Uchiwa. Il voulut faire les présentations lorsqu'il remarqua le figement d'Itachi et en suivant son regard, il trouva un Sasuke figé lui aussi. Les deux frères ne se lâchaient plus du regard, se découvrant enfin.

Sasuke n'en revenait pas : même un frère jumeau n'aurait pas put plus lui ressembler que l'inconnu qui se trouver en face de lui. Pas si inconnu que ça l'inconnu. La vérité s'écrasa alors impitoyablement sur son cœur : il avait un frère et toutes les choses et les instants qu'ils auraient put partager et qu'ils n'avaient jamais eut lui vinrent en tête. A la place, chacun de leur côté avait du ressentir à un moment donné, court ou long, la solitude que chaque enfant unique ressente un jour. Mais il avait eu une famille qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

Kakashi rangea ses affaires, prit son sac et déclara :

« Je vais en salle des professeurs, Sasuke, prévient moi quand vous avait fini. »

Et il ferma la porte, les laissant seuls à l'intimité de leurs retrouvailles. Le cœur de Sasuke eut un autre pincement : oui il avait eu une famille mais ne pas les connaitre lui avait permit de vivre avec une personne formidable, qu'il considérait aujourd'hui comme sa famille, plus que quiconque au monde. C'était étrange, les sentiments contradictoires que le cœur humains était capable d'éprouver à la fois, le tout parce qu'un jour une âme charitable avait donné à un enfant solitaire une vie plus chaleureuse.

Mais Itachi fit un pas hésitant vers lui, le premier pas entre les deux frères qui ne se connaissaient pas et il pensa que ce n'était pas le moment de s'étaler en réflexions philosophiques. Il se laissa impressionner par les deux yeux qui le fixaient, ceux-là même qu'il connaissait si bien pour les croiser chaque matin dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Et il y avait ce silence, un peu curieux, un peu pesant, comme s'ils voulaient parler mais qu'aucun d'eux ne savait vraiment par où commencer. S'il y avait vraiment quelque chose à commencer.

Puis Itachi passa une main dans ses cheveux et Sasuke sut immédiatement qu'il était gêné. Il avait l'impression d'être devant son reflet en plus âgé : les mêmes mimiques. Seules leurs expressions différaient, si Itachi un visage plus mature et sévère tout en restant assez serein dans une contradiction de tendre violence, sasuke conserver la douce indifférence propre aux Hatake.

« Tu sais, déclara enfin Itachi en brisant le silence, plus je te regarde plus je trouve que tu ressembles à maman. »

A peine l'information eut atteint son cerveau qu'un mot resta gravé dans l'esprit de Sasuke : mère. Même avec Kakashi, il n'en avait jamais eut. Comment était la sienne ? Etait-elle jolie ? Douce ? Gentille ? Sévère ? Et son père ? Et cette personne en face de lui, son frère, comment était-il ?

« Est-ce que…commença Sasuke. »

Itachi lui envoya un regard interrogateur et sa voix se brisa. Il inspira un grand coup et recommença :

« Est-ce que tu aurais une photo d'eux, s'il te plait ? »

Itachi n'eut pas besoin de savoir qui était le « eux » et il sortit aussi tôt une photographie de son portefeuille avec de la tendre à Sasuke. Ce dernier la pris et la retourna avec hésitation. Dessus, il put observer à loisir les traits d'un homme à l'allure sévère et ceux d'une belle femme qui lui ressemblait fortement. Il y avait les même cheveux corbeaux, la même peau laiteuse, les même yeux noir. Il tenait de leur mère, Itachi de leur père. Entre les deux adultes, il y avait une version miniature de la personne qui se tenait en face de lui, souriant.

Rien qu'en scrutant leurs visages, il fut assaillit par une sensation de tristesse, et d'amour. Il ne les avait peut-être pas connus mais ces personnes, ils l'avaient mis au monde. Il était là grâce à eux, et rien que pour ça, il leur était infiniment reconnaissant.

« Maman était quelqu'un de très gentil et Papa d'assez rude mais je suis sûr que tu les aurais aimé, déclara Itachi. »

Oui ça, il en était sûr aussi. Il les regrettait déjà.

Il voulut rendre la photographie à Itachi, mais d'un geste de la tête, ce dernier l'invita à la garder. Alors, Sasuke entrouvrit les lèvres et lâcha :

« Raconte-moi. »

Itachi tourna la tête et se perdit dans les nuages, cherchant dans ses souvenirs. Puis il regarda à nouveau l'adolescent à côté de lui, son propre frère et commença :

« Tu étais un enfant prématuré. De deux mois. Ta situation était critique après ta naissance alors les médecins t'ont placé sous surveillance. Après je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, il a du avoir une inversion des dossiers ou une infirmière s'est trompé mais le gamin a côté de toi est mort et on a dit à Papa et Maman que c'était toi. C'est arrivé à cause d'un manque de rigueur…D'une stupide erreur. »

On sentait toute la colère, toute l'amertume derrière ses mots. Mais se heurtant au silence de Sasuke, il continua :

« Ils t'ont cherché tu sais. Longtemps. Tout le temps en fait. Ils ont fait tous les hôpitaux, touts les organismes d'adoption, mais il y en a beaucoup dans ce pays, et de là à retrouver le véritable nom et prénom d'un enfant adopté quelques semaines après sa naissance…Enfin, l'année dernière, le hasard a voulu qu'ils aient un accident de voiture mortelle deux mois avant que la réponse arrive et qu'on te retrouve. A l'époque, je n'étais pas en état de réaliser ce que ça voulait dire. »

Et comme l'adolescent en face de lui ne répondait toujours pas, il enchaîna :

« Mais maintenant si. On a la chance d'avoir encore la possibilité d'avoir une famille, et ça n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Je l'ai déjà dit à ton père adoptif, mais je voudrais que tu viennes vivre avec moi. »

Il avait sentit depuis longtemps que Sasuke n'était pas le genre de personne avec qui on pouvait tourner autour du pot. Il voulait son petit frère auprès de lui, il le voulait désespérément. Il ne voulait pas perdre sa famille encore une fois, c'était trop douloureux. Alors même si pour l'instant il n'était que des inconnus, il le voulait. Mikoto et Fugaku avait aimé cet enfant sans même le connaitre et l'avait cherché sans jamais négliger leur aîné. Ne serait-ce que pour la mémoire de ce couple qui lui était si cher, il se devait de réunir le peu de famille qui lui restait. Il le devait aussi pour ce garçon qui s'était cru orphelin pendant des années. Il le devait aussi pour lui-même, pour se reconstruire.

Et après l'avoir longuement fixé, Sasuke répondit enfin :

« Et si j'avais déjà une famille ici ?

-Pardon ? S'enquit Itachi, perdu.

-Et si j'avais déjà une famille ? Kakashi est mon père, c'est lui ma famille. J'ai mes amis, mes études aussi, j'ai une vie ici. Je ne veux pas et peux pas partir. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'arracher à ça, expliqua Sasuke. »

Itachi ferma douloureusement les yeux, Kakashi lui avait déjà dit ça. Et ça faisait mal, parce qu'il ne voulait pas être seul à nouveau alors qu'il aimait déjà cette personne, ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle était son petit frère.

« Ce n'est pas ton père, affirma-t-il alors.

-Pas biologique certes, approuva Sasuke. Mais il m'a élevé. Si un jour un homme débarquait dans ta vie, te disait qu'il est ton vrai père, est-ce que ça changerait quoi que ce soit de ce que tu ressens envers celui qui t'a élevé ? »

Il savait qu'il avait raison, mais quelque part, il ne voulait pas l'accepter. Sasuke lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied avant même qu'il ne put répliquer et ajouta :

« Si je suis venu aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je voulais entendre la vérité sur ma naissance. Je savais déjà que tu voulais m'amener avec toi, Papa me l'as dit. Et il fallait que je réponde à ta proposition. Alors je te répète mais j'ai déjà un père, une famille. »

Itachi se prépara à un refus cuisant, un de ceux qui nous brise quelque chose à l'intérieur de nous, qui nous laisse avec un affreux sentiment de non accomplissement. Mais Sasuke continua :

« Cependant, je n'ai jamais eut de frère. Alors je veux bien essayer. Je ne partirai pas d'Oto, et je ne te laisserais pas être un inconnu non plus. C'est ma réponse. »

Et il lui lança un sourire.

« Après tout, une famille ça s'agrandit, non ? »

Itachi écarquilla légèrement les yeux. L'adolescent en face de lui lui semblait soudain comme un cadeau du ciel et il ne put s'empêcher de le serrer dans ses bras. Sasuke lui rendit son étreinte un peu maladroitement, touché.

Après le reste s'enchaîna un peu rapidement aux yeux d'Itachi qui aurait aimé resté plus longtemps aux côtés de son frère. Après de longues minutes à parler ensemble jusqu'à presque oublier qu'il s'agissait de leur première rencontre, il avait rencontré les amis de son frère. Ils l'avaient tous plutôt bien accepter et il se surprit à trouver leur compagnie agréable, encore plus celle de son frère.

Cependant une fois chez lui, rejouant dans sa tête toute cette après-midi, il sut qu'il y avait encore une facette de Sasuke qu'il ne connaissait pas, une facette plus sombre que le jeune homme n'était pas prêt de mettre à jour.

Mais Itachi savait être patient. On ne pouvait pas rattraper seize ans d'absence comme ça alors il attendrait. Il le devait bien à son frère après tout.

* * *

Kakashi savait qu'il allait passer la pire semaine de sa vie.

Rien qu'en voyant son fils posait ses habits bien pliés dans sa valise, il le savait. Il l'avait su depuis que le tribunal avait mit au point cette stupide notion de distance. Et il avait peur que cette foutue semaine ne serait qu'un avant goût de ce qui l'attendait après le procès.

Il se fit la réflexion que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eut autant peur, aussi longtemps.

Il entra dans la chambre et Sasuke se dirigea vers sa chaîne hi-fi pour l'éteindre, le remarquant enfin. Le père s'éclaircit la gorge et demanda :

« Tu as fini ?

-Presque, répondit alors Sasuke en retournant vers son armoire. »

Il en sortit deux pulls, les déposa dans la valise, puis y plaça ses livres de cours et la boucla. Il alla rejoindre son père, assis sur le lit, en silence. Il y avait des tas de choses que Kakashi aurait voulu dire à son fils, mais il sentait que ce dernier avait une question à lui poser. Alors il attendait.

Sasuke lui coula un ou deux regard, hésitant, avant de soupirer. Finalement il lui lança :

« Ca s'est passé comment, quant tu m'as adopté ? »

Il avait enfin lâché ce qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un bon nombre de jour. Evidemment, Kakashi s'y était attendu à cette question. Il recula dans le lit jusqu'à que ses jambes soient allongées en travers que son dos soit appuyé contre le mur et attendit patiemment que son fils prenne place dans une position similaire à la sienne. Ils étaient si proches comme ça, que leurs épaules se touchaient.

« J'allais voir une de mes amis, Shizune, tu sais, celle qui est dans l'humanitaire, commença alors Kakashi. Ce jour-là, elle m'avait demandé de la rejoindre au bureau de son association, il y avait une de ses amies infirmières avec elle. Qui te tenait. Ce qui m'a interpellé c'est que tu étais vraiment petit, et étrangement calme. Elles se demandaient qui allait te garder jusqu'à la réouverture de l'orphelinat de la ville, car la vieille gérante avait prit tous les enfants pour un voyage. »

Il se souvenait de son petit corps fragile, du poids rassurant de son crâne au creux de son coude, de son petit cœur qu'il sentait palpiter très fort, son petit cœur d'oiseau, alors que Shizune lui demandait de le tenir pour elle. Il se souvenait de quand il a ouvert les yeux. _Ses grands yeux brillants._ Quand il a plongé son regard dedans, il avait su que quelqu'un avait besoin de lui. En vie.

« La nurserie de l'hôpital était pleine à craquer et Shizune devait repartir le lendemain pour un autre pays. Je ne serais pas t'expliquer pourquoi, mais je t'avais à peine tenu dans mes bras que je ne pouvais pas le lâcher, alors je me suis proposé pour te garder. »

La tête de Sasuke glissa sur son épaule, et il se concentra sur la voix de son père, grave et mature. Un souvenir lui revint alors en mémoire : lui petit, se collant d'innombrables fois contre son père, alors que celui-ci lui racontait une histoire.

Sans s'en apercevoir, il eut un sourire.

« Je suppose que ça peut d'apparenter à un espèce de coup de foudre, plaisanta Kakashi. Ou alors c'était à cause de ta toute petite taille, ou de tes yeux. J'ai toujours trouvé que tu avais de sacré yeux. »

Lui-même eut un sourire. Il se souvenait vraiment de tout.

Il se souvenait de ses petites lèvres s'ouvrant, du bout de langue qu'il avait aperçu, des quelques dents qui poussaient alors qu'il prononçait son premier mot. Il se souvenait de la joie immense, de la tendresse et de l'amour qui l'avaient saisi le cœur en entendant ce mot. Ce mot particulier. « _Papa._ »

Il se souvenait de ce poupon qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Marcher est difficile n'est-ce pas ? Il se souvenait l'avoir rattraper dans ses bras alors qu'il tombait. Il se souvenait qu'il avait levé ses grands yeux de biches vers lui. _Ses yeux qu'il aimait tant._

Il se souvenait de chacun des regards. Des regards rieurs, des regards moqueurs, des regards rancuniers, des regards tristes, des regards embrumés de larmes, des regards timides, des regards gênés, des regards heureux, des regards complices qu'ils échangeaient encore aujourd'hui.

Il se souvenait de chaque étape de sa vie, celles partagées ensemble, celles qui l'ont transformé de cet adorable poupon à cet adolescent volontaire.

Que ferait-il si on lui enlevait tout ça, tout ce qu'il avait vécu ?

Il passa un bras autour des épaules de son fils alors que la main de celui-ci vint s'accrocher à son pull, dans un geste qui ne se permettrait pas en temps normal, presque un appel à l'aide, une supplication de quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas partir.

« Quand Shizune est revenue une semaine après, elle m'avait devancé puisqu'elle est venu à mon appartement avec les papiers d'adoption. Après ça, elle m'a aidé à tout réglé et à aménager ici. Puis elle est repartie dans un autre quelconque pays. C'était elle tout craché ça. Généreuse. Altruiste. Elle n'avait même pas cherché à me poser de questions, elle savait qu'une semaine en ta compagnie m'avait suffit pour t'aimer. Certains ont pensé que c'était irréfléchi comme décision, que je ne savais pas dans quoi je m'engageais. Peut-être que c'était vrai, mais je ne l'ai pas regretté une seule fois. »

Il posa sa tête sur celle de son fils, doucement, et un silence s'étira. C'était tendre et un peu triste, comme s'il avait fallut qu'ils attendent un presque drame pour enfin se dire ce qui avait toujours été là, voletant dans les airs de leur appartement. Parce que le plus grand bonheur d'un père est d'aimer son fils, de l'aimer correctement entre sévérité et tendresse, et d'en être aimé en retour. Il le savait bien sûr, leur quotidien le prouvait, mais ils n'avaient jamais pris le tems de s'arrêter, de s'assoir, de se le dire, de se l'expliquer.

Alors, Kakashi le fit :

« Je t'aime tu sais.

-Moi aussi Papa, répondit aussitôt Sasuke.»

Et comme pour le prouver il se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

Ce soir là, le soir où Sasuke Hatake devait partir de l'appartement où il avait toujours vécu avec Kakashi Hatake, les deux restèrent un long moment dans la petite chambre de l'adolescent avec comme seule lumière celle faible de la lampe de chevet. Ils avaient peur de se lever, de se mettre en marche, parce que cela signifier que le fils allait devoir partir loin du père une semaine, avec un risque de ne jamais revenir.

Kakashi essaya de ne pas y penser, d'ignorer qu'il s'était mit à trembler, que sa gorge s'était asséchée, qu'il était sur le point de pleurer et que son fils était dans le même état. Avec leur fierté d'homme, ils essayèrent de tenir le coup.

Mais Sasuke continuait de murmurer :

« Papa, papa, papa… »

* * *

Le bar-spectacle musaboru **(1)** se tenait enfin devant eux.

Après avoir suivit Kiba dans plusieurs rues et ruelles de la vile d'Oto, ce dernier s'était arrêté dans un petit passage étroit, devant une façade rouge bordeaux, plutôt vieille et délavée. Une grande baie-vitrée en mangeait les trois quart et dessus était marqué en lettres capitales blanches le nom du bar. On ne pouvait cependant pas deviner l'intérieur car un lourd rideau rouge était tiré derrière. A gauche une étroite porte en vitre ou était placardé le mot « entrée » se dressait sur toute la longueur.

Il y eut un silence interloqué court puis Ino siffla.

« Comment tu as connu ça ? S'enquit-elle.

-Ma sœur est une habituée, répondit-il avec un sourire plein de dents. Le gérant est un ami. Vous avez la permission de quelle heure ?

-Pas d'heures, répondit Gaara.

-Je suppose que Sasuke non plus du coup ? S'enquit Kiba. »

Le concerné détourna enfin son regard de la façade et approuva de la tête. Puis il demanda :

« Toi, Uzumaki ?

-Deux heures du mat', annonça-t-il.

-Moi aussi, je pense qu'on a le temps du coup, exposa Lee.

-Et bien, moi qui pensais que vous auriez des parents plus stricts que les miens, plaisanta Kiba. Et toi Ino ?

-Pas d'heures non plus, déclara-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Pas sûre que ma mère sache où je suis de toutes manières. »

Kiba fronça les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien, ce qui arracha un sourcil surpris à Sasuke et à Naruto, ayant été mis au courant. Le brun tatoué leur ouvrit la porte et d'un geste, les invita à entrer. Ils pénétrèrent alors dans une petite pièce sombre, mal éclairée, où se dressaient les ruines de ce qui avait du être autrefois un bar. Des tas de carton se trouvaient empilés ici et là, remplissant la salle. Devant un grand miroir brisé, sur les vestiges d'un ancien comptoir, une jeune femme était assise, parlant avec un vieil homme, lui assis sur un tabouret à bar. Quand il se retourna, un sourire vint éclairer son visage en reconnaissant son client.

« Ah, si c'est pas le petit Kiba, ça ! Dis-moi, ça faisait longtemps ! S'exclama-t-il de sa voix bourrue.

-Bonsoir Tazuna ! Vous n'êtes pas en bas ? Répliqua aussitôt Kiba.

-Trop de bruit, fallait que je parle à ma fille au calme, expliqua alors le vieil homme. »

Elle envoya un sourire à Kiba, qui lui rendit bien volontiers, puis ils recommencèrent à discuter alors Kiba conduisit ses amis septiques vers un escalier. Et plus ils descendaient, plus la musique se faisait forte. Enfin, ils débouchèrent dans une grande salle aux murs en brique, qui avait dû être une cave dans une autre vie. Le toit arrondit portait de lourdes barres en fer, où avait été accroché les projecteurs. Sur leur droite, un immense bar en bois s'imposait, et la salle avait été remplie de tables en bois accompagnées de chaises et banquettes en cuir. Au fond, une petite scène et ses enceintes se détachaient du parquet et un quelconque groupe laissait échapper des notes aux saveurs latino. Devant eux, un espace avait été libéré pour les rares couples de danseurs. Et partout, ça parlait, ça riait, devant un verre à boisson colorée.

Kiba observa avec un sourire satisfait les yeux de ses amis se mettre à briller et leurs bouches former un sourire plus ou moins prononcés selon les cas. Ils étaient les tous premiers qu'il amenait ici et il ne regrettait en rien.

« Alors ? Demanda-t-il alors que son sourire s'agrandissait.

-C'est…commença Gaara.

-Trop cool ! Acheva Lee à sa place. »

Ils s'installèrent sur une table libre près du comptoir et Kiba fit un signe de la main à une des deux personnes qui se trouvaient derrière. Une jolie brune, à peine plus âgée qu'eux en sortit et vint saluer Kiba d'une bise énergique.

« Salut beau brun ! C'est rare de te voir ramener du monde dis-moi, je vous mets quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle et elle parla si vite que Gaara en haussa les sourcils alors que Naruto en resta abasourdi.

-Salut Tenten, répondit néanmoins calmement Kiba. Dis-toi seulement qu'il va falloir t'habituer à les voir. Mets nous ton fameux cocktail, ça ira très bien. »

Elle envoya un sourire charmeur et se détourna. Ino soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle. Grande, mince, naturelle, elle n'avait rien à envier à personne. Elle, elle n'était qu'une lycéenne aux cheveux et aux yeux pâles qui attirait les garçons par son caractère et elle se demandait ce que l'on ressentait à être belle, vraiment belle.

Elle soupira, s'attirant un regard de Kiba qui lui lança un sourire et elle n'y pensa plus, éblouit par sa sincérité. Il y avait quelque chose chez Kiba qu'elle n'avait jamais trouvé chez aucun garçon : il y avait de la gentillesse, de la joie, de la sincérité mais aussi quelque chose comme de la protection, de la passion, quelque chose de chaud, de rassurant. Il avait peut-être fallut qu'un garçon ne veule pas d'elle pour qu'elle le regarde différemment.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tenten revint avec un plateau et déposa cinq verres remplis d'un mélange rose pêche.

«Alors Kiba, c'est quoi leur nom aux petits choux ? S'enquit-elle.

-Voici Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, Gaara et Ino, présenta-t-il en les montrant tout à tour.

-Ok, je note ! Tu ne m'invites pas à danser ce soir ? Interrogea-t-elle en posant négligemment une main sur l'épaule de Kiba.

-Non, pas ce soir désolé, répondit le concerné en jetant un coup d'œil discret à Ino, qui regardait la piste de danse improvisée avec envie. »

Si Tenten le remarqua, elle eut le tact de ne pas commenter et s'éloigna de nouveau avec un haussement d'épaule. Alors que Gaara et Lee semblaient entamer une conversation passionnante avec Kiba, Naruto observa son verre à la dérobée. Son regard passa de la paille noire au citron qui ornait les bords avant de se décider à en prendre une gorgée. La saveur sucrée des fruits explosa sur sa langue puis ce fut celle, brûlante, de l'alcool qui lui sauta à la gorge. Il en savoura le goût.

A ses côtés, Sasuke reposa aussi son verre, s'attirant sans le savoir un coup d'œil appréciateur de Naruto. Sasuke se lécha les lèvres, récupérant le peu de boisson qui s'y trouvait et Naruto détourna le regard, troublé.

Après ça, la soirée commença sans encombre, leurs conversations bercées par la musique ambiante. Puis la chanson changea et Kiba eut un sourire ravi en la reconnaissant. Il se leva, tendit une main galante à Ino et demanda poliment :

« Tu danses ? »

Elle hésita un instant mais céda sous la lueur spéciale de ses yeux. Gaara avait des yeux d'insomniaque, Naruto des yeux hypnotisant, Lee des yeux en alerte, Sasuke des yeux orages…Mais Kiba lui, avait des yeux de braise, qui la brûlait de part en part.

Ils rejoignirent la piste et il posa une main légère sur sa hanche et prit la sienne dans l'autre. Dans un semblant de tango ou de chachacha (Ino n'en était pas sûre), il commença à la faire tournoyer au rythme de la musique. Il la guidait, menant la danse avec une facilité surprenante. Et dans son regard, sa façon de sourire, il y avait quelque chose de charnel, au point qu'elle aurait pu en rougir.

Ce soir là, elle apprit deux choses : les yeux de Kiba étaient captivants et il dansait vraiment bien.

Resté à leur table, Lee les observa en fronçant les sourcils. Il espérait que tout se passe bien pou leur princesse. Mais un murmure attira son attention à sa gauche et il porta son regard sur son petit ami qui susurrait les paroles sans même sans rendre compte :

« Stay with me, sway with me…» **(2)**

Il eut un sourire avide et posa une main sur sa cuisse. Gaara glissa alors la tête sur son épaule et il se concentra sur sa voix suave.

A leurs côtés, Naruto jeta un dernier coup d'œil à leurs amis dansant et se levant.

« Je vais fumer, tu viens ? Demanda-t-il à l'adresse de Sasuke. »

Celui-ci darda son regard orage sur lui, interdit.

C'est vraiment difficile, pensa alors Naruto. C'était difficile de savoir à quoi penser Sasuke, de ne pas savoir s'il était indifférent, dédaigneux, réfléchissant, curieux, de ne juste pas savoir ce qu'il ressentait, parce qu'il gardait pratiquement toujours la même moue d'indifférence. Même son sourire était à demi-effacé, même son rire était discret et rare. Il fallait constamment avancer dans le noir avec lui, si on ne le connaissait pas depuis des années. Mais les défis n'avait jamais fait peur à Naruto Uzumaki et il s'était juré que même si ça devait prendre des années avant que cette presque gêne disparaisse, il ne lâcherait pas Sasuke.

Ce dernier se leva sans en mot, acceptant tacitement la proposition de Naruto. Ils remontèrent alors, passèrent dans la salle sombre, à présent dépourvue de la présence du gérant et de sa fille et sortirent dans la ruelle étroite. Ils allumèrent leurs cigarettes en un tour de main, tirèrent une bouffèrent et un silence confortable s'étirant alors qu'ils regardaient le nuage de fumée blanche disparaître dans la nuit.

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à son portable, il était déjà minuit.

Sasuke avait la tête levé vers le ciel, cherchant sans doute à apercevoir une moindre étoile et Naruto profita que son attention soit ailleurs pour le détailler.

Sasuke avait souvent l'air ailleurs. Les yeux dans le vague, à travers une fenêtre ou vers le ciel, et Naruto se demandait toujours à quoi il pensait. Il avait envie de lui demandait si, ne serait-ce que de temps en temps, son visage apparaissait dans ses pensées.

Pas forcément que Naruto détestait ça. Non, au moins il avait le loisir de l'observer de tout son saoul. Mais y avait-il au moins une chose qu'il détestait chez Sasuke ? Il aimait son physique. Avec ses cheveux noirs rebelles, ses yeux orage, sa peau laiteuse, ses traits réguliers. Il aimait sa façon. Son calme perpétuel qui parfois était troublé par un grain de colère saupoudré d'arrogance ou par un soupçon de joie passagère, quand Lee ou Kiba le faisait rire, quand il parlait d'un livre avec Gaara, quand il écoutait Ino parler ou quand il lui parlait à lui, Naruto. Il aimait sa voix aussi. Posée, suave, pas encore tout à fait adulte et grave, mais pas non plus juvénile et variable.

Sentant que Naruto l'observer une fois de plus (il n'était pas vraiment discret), Sasuke tourna la tête vers lui et leurs yeux se trouvèrent.

Il ne sut jamais ce qui se passa exactement, sûrement il y eut un débordement. Un débordement dans son verre à sentiment, tellement il était submergé par ce qu'il ressentait. Sasuke était là, à quelques centimètres de lui, le regardant comme il avait toujours fait et Naruto eut envie de lui prendre la même, de l'amenait loin, de commencer une nouvelle vie. Ou de mourir là, debout dans cette ruelle, engloutie sous la chaleur qu'il ressentait. C'était sans doute une belle façon de mourir.

Il y eut un débordement, un débordement d'amour.

Et avant même que son cerveau ne lui en est donné l'ordre, son corps bougea par lui-même, alla se coller à celui de Sasuke, le bloquant contre un mur et il l'embrassa.

Il avait l'impression que le monde lui appartenait, qu'il pouvait le changer rien qu'en claquant des doigts. Non pas le monde, l'univers tout entier.

Ces lèvres captives sous les siennes lui donnaient tant de satisfaction que c'en était impressionnant. Magique aussi.

Il n'avait jamais osé s'imaginer ce que ça ferait d'embrasser Sasuke, il avait toujours pensé qu'il n'en aurait jamais le droit. Mais à cet instant précis, il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas fait ça plus tôt. Même si Sasuke le repousserait après, il voulait lui montrer, lui prouver à quel point il était important pour lui. Et ça en valait la peine, parce qu'il était sûr que même le paradis devait être face à côté de ça.

Quand il se recula, ses bras toujours de part et d'autres de Sasuke, ce dernier le regardait, sa bouche ouverte légèrement luisante et ses yeux s'ouvrant lentement pour les plonger dans les siens. Contrairement à ce à quoi Naruto s'était attendu, il ne semblait ni en colère ni gêné, seulement pensif. Encore.

Naruto reprit rapidement ses esprit et se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer, bafouilla en rougissant :

« Sasuke…je…

-Est-ce que tu peux me promettre de vivre longtemps ? Le coupa aussitôt l'appelé. »

Cette question le prit au dépourvu et il cligna des yeux, essayant de lire sur le visage de son vis-à-vis. C'était infime mais ses lèvres formaient un pli douloureux, ses sourcils étaient tortueusement froncés.

Et dans ses yeux, jamais l'orage n'avait été aussi violent.

Et comme il ne répondait toujours pas, Sasuke répéta :

« Naruto, est-ce que tu peux me promettre de vivre longtemps ? »

C'était sans doute la première fois que Sasuke l'appelait par son prénom sans qu'il n'ait à le demander. Il observa une dernière fois ce visage tant aimé et prit sa décision.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais je peux te promettre que je ne mourrais pas avant toi, murmura-t-il. »

Il ne sut jamais si c'était la bonne réponse. Mais un sourire étira les lèvres de Sasuke, triste, nostalgique et fastidieux, à tel point que Naruto crut qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Mais Sasuke ne le fit pas, se glissa sur la pointe des pieds, noua ses bras autour de son cou alors que par réflexe Naruto enroula les siens autour de sa taille, et lui vola un baiser. Plus qu'un simple toucher de lèvres, il y mit les formes et Naruto jura qu'on venait de lui remettre en les clés d'un pays nouveau, non exploré et porteur d'espoir.

Pourtant, malgré la dimension magique et belle de l'instant, Sasuke s'accrochait à lui avec une force qui n'avait rien de prospère.

C'était douloureusement triste.

* * *

**(1) littéralement en japonais: convoiter, désirer**

**(2) la célèbre chanson Sway, reprise par d'innombrable artistes**

**Coucou les gens!**

**Oui, je suis en retard. Mais bon, ça devient une habitude à force? Ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre, surtout au début, parce qu'il a fallut reprendre l'histoire apres une longue pause (exams, panne d'inspiration...) mais la fin a presque couler toute seule sauf pour la mise en couple de nos deux petits choux qui m'a pris du temps. A part ça, il est légèrement plus long que les chapitres précédents (deux pages) et comme toujours j'ai glissé des éléments me servant de base pour la suite de l'histoire. Ahah, qui trouvera les indices parsemés au fil des page? Je pense qu'on peut dire que ça va devenir sérieux là, encore un ou deux chapitre pour stabiliser la relation des deux petits choux et je me lance dans le vif du sujet. Le prochain chapitre arrivera je ne sais jamais quand mais je pars en bretagne pour quelques semaines et je reviendrais fin juillet. Je vais donc rester quelques temps sans internet dans un environnement propice à mon imagination (on se souvient de Quand souffle le vent?) mais j'ai deux os d'anniversaire à écrire, faut que je trouve un scénario pour un autre, j'ai un os en cours et ma fiction à continuer...Je vais au moins essayer d'écrire un chapitre!**

**Voila voila, en espérant que ça vous plait toujours,**

**Er-chan.**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Caprice 75: Coucou fidèle lectrice! encore et toujours merci de lire ;)**

**JashinisteFanGirl: Bonsoir/bonjour! Merci de lire et de commenté héhéhé! Ben la réponse est dans le chapitre: Sasuke restera à la fois avec son père et avec son frère! Oui oui je parle bien de la mise en couple de nos deux petits choux! Obito? Huuum surement pas, enfin j'en ai pas l'intention du moins, je ne sais pas quel rôle je devrais lui donner...**

**Baby Crys: Contente que tu sois Happy! Aye! Enfin pour Ino et Kiba tout le monde le voit mais va falloir attendre un peu et oui les choses commencent pour Blondinet et Sa-chan! Pour le procès...je me tais :x Et non la rousse n'est personne en particulier mais si vous y tenez oui, voyez y Karin (vous etes deux à m'avoir demandé ça xD) Merci!**

** HollySparrow: Coucou touaaaaaa :3 C'est vrai? Oh merci! Parce que moi je culpabilise de ne pas être aussi régulière que certaines de mes confrères x) (consoeurs?) Tout le monde voit Kiba pareil xD Ouais j'ai fait un Naruto différent, et alors? :p Non, je savais pas :o c'est la télépathiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie! (soit tu vois des couples partout, soit j'en mets partout!) Ouais, à bas Ren è.é (-semble oublier que c'est elle qui l'a crée) Ben voilà la rencontre entre les deux frères x) Et non...j'écris pas de lemon...**

**Cristoou: "Le soleil vient de se lever encore une belle journée" euh...de rien x) Non j'arrêterais jamais une fic en cours :o Ben ouais mais même dans le manga, avant d'être une groupie de Sasuke, elle est une jeune femme forte, meilleure de de sa promotion de gennin, avec sa sensibilité quoi! Faut arrêter de mal la voir xD Pour Gaara et Lee je me suis pas encore décidée...Avec toutes les histoires d'amour en parallèles, les différents rebondissements...J'ai pas encore trouver l'inspiration pour eux...Non mais je te donne bel et bien une info top secrete: Kakashi est hétéro. (ben oui je vais pas tous les faire gays, on est pas dans sekaiichi non plus xD) Je suis pas rapide rapide désolé :s**


End file.
